Turning To Stone
by Kayla2
Summary: A visitor from beyond comes to help save Sonny from making the worst mistake of his life. Sexis. This story begins in 2006 before Claudia came onto the landscape.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi all, this is a story I started writing in 2006 and I finished it last year. I originally published it on a justbreathe, but I thought you all my like to read it too. This one will be updated much more quickly than my other stories (that I am still working on) because I only need to read and edit for consistency. Hope you enjoy. _

**TURNING TO STONE - CHAPTER 1**

Darkness surrounded Sonny Corinthos; it even crept into his pores. He removed his black suit jacket and laid it on the arm of the sofa before sinking deep into its plush cusions. He swirled rum in the glass he held tightly in his hands. Why did he reach for rum when he felt his worse? Maybe he should just go back to Puerto Rico. There he could swim until he fell asleep. Or he could enjoy the view for which he'd paid so dearly.

For years he'd worked to become something and he'd made it from a two-bit hustler to the most powerful man on the Eastern seaboard. Now he was alone in his large vacant home. Carly left him and took the boys when she learned he'd tricked her into marriage for the umpteenth time. Things were better between him and Alexis, but he doubted they'd ever be best friends again. His sons still loved him, but he wished he could connect with his daughter. Maybe he felt guilty because he'd missed so much of her life. And now he found himself alone and that was a problem all his money and all his power couldn't solve. Why was it that he was so much happier before he'd achieved his dream?

When he was a younger man, his life was so full. Of course, he'd been too stupid to realize it. His modest apartment above Luke's bar was oft visited by friends: Luke and Laura and Lucky, Robin, Lucy Coe, Brenda, and Stone. Granted Brenda and Stone weren't visitors; they actually lived there with him at various times. Stone. He smiled as he thought of him.

Michael "Stone" Cates was Sonny's best friend, though he felt more like a brother. When Stone was fifteen, Sonny saved him from the streets. Stone was a homeless teen, who'd run from the last in a series of foster homes. Sonny took him in, mentored him and began to watch him grow into a man before AIDS cut his life too short. Even still, during his short life, he'd managed to find love. Sonny was there when Stone fell for Robin Scorpio. In fact, one of his favorite memories was when he saw Stone and Robin perform Romeo and Juliet at the Nurse's Ball. Romeo and Juliet was the name of the same ballet he'd taken his mother to see when he was 16. The very ballet he and Alexis had spoken about after they'd been together. Alexis. He swirled the liquor in his glass before finishing it quickly.

An hour later, Sonny lay on his sofa and glared at the empty bottle. He cursed it for being empty. His brain fought his eyelids, which demanded closure. Sonny wished for the rum that remained in his glass but an invisible weight kept his arm from rising. Eventually, he stopped fighting, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

A bit later, a warm, pleasant sensation spread across Sonny's shoulder. His eyes fluttered open. Turning around, he sought the source of the heat. Disbelief suddenly clouded his brain. Stone Cates, his friend and his brother stood before him. Death had been kind to the youth. He was as handsome as ever with a certain barely noticeable glow.

Petrified, Sonny almost forgot to breathe. A single word escaped his lips, "Stone?"

The younger man wore a white sweater and a simple pair of blue jeans. His hair kept the same nearly shoulder-length style as when he'd known him before. Sonny forgot how tall the young man had been and how pleasant his face was.

"Yeah man, it's me." Just as it had done when he was alive, Stone's smile illuminated his face. "It's so good to see you, man."

"You can't be real. I watched you die." Though his knees felt like Jell-o, Sonny rose to his feet.

Stone closed the space between them. "I'm real, man." He stretched his arms to embrace his friend.

Sonny hugged Stone tightly. Joy filled his heart. Although he was certain he was dreaming; he didn't want the dream to end. "It's so good to see you. What are you doing here?"

"I'm doing the only thing that's important enough for me to come back: saving your life."


	2. Chapter 2

**Turning to Stone- Chapter 2**

Sonny and Stone sat side by side on the sofa. Sonny looked at the young man with surprise. Had Stone really said he'd come to save him? "Save me from what?"

"From yourself, Sonny. You're all alone. You've alienated your family and your friends. Your life wasn't supposed to be this way."

The truth slapped him in the face, causing him to bristle a bit. "What do you know about my life? You've been gone for ten years."

Stone placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. Immediately, a jolt of peace flowed through Sonny's body. A smile crept on Stone's face. Sonny was still as stubborn as ever. "You're right, my friend. I've been gone a long time. But I want to know about your life. You want to know something really cool? You can show it to me."

"What do you mean?" Sonny's eyebrow rose.

"Give me your hand."

Quietly, Sonny complied.

"Close your eyes. And think of a time and a place when you felt most at peace and we can go there." Memories flooded through Sonny's mind at the speed of light. His mind slowed at an image of him and Brenda on small boat when they'd been on the run. His mind continued on. The memories came fast and furiously. Once again his mind slowed before finally coming to a stop ...in Puerto Rico.

In an unexpected turn, Sonny could smell the saltwater. He could feel the warmth of the Caribbean air on his skin. When he saw the sandstone beneath his feet, he immediately knew he was at his casino. Sonny, now dressed in airy white linen, stretched his arms and breathed deeply.

Stone's voice interrupted his trance. "So, all this is yours?"

Sonny turned to see his friend, at least this apparition of his friend, also standing in his casino. His outfit remained unchanged. Sonny was certain he was dreaming, but he relished the opportunity to show his friend one of his prized possessions. "You want a tour?"

Stone chuckled, "I'd love one." Sonny still didn't understand that Stone had seen the Casino many times before, including on the day he purchased it.

Bells and whistles rang from the slot machines as Sonny showed Stone the casino floor. Sonny thought it was odd that his staff failed to acknowledge him, but he didn't care. It was only a dream after all. Sonny's belief that he was dreaming was probably the reason he didn't pay much attention when Stone opened the doors to the different areas of the casino without keys.

As they moved into the hotel portion of the property, Stone took one look at the view. "You've really turned this place into something special."

Sonny nodded proudly. The two men stood for a moment taking in the grandeur of the ocean. Soon, they returned to casino's main grounds. Sonny couldn't explain it but he felt himself being drawn into a room that he'd dreamt about on many nights.

Stone looked around before he asked, "What is this place?"

"It's the bar area." Sonny headed inside. Stone followed a few steps behind. "There's a dance floor..." Sonny stopped in his tracks. Not fifty feet in front of him, he saw himself in a black tux, in the middle of the dance floor with Alexis. He'd almost forgotten how beautiful she was that night in her aquamarine halter dress. He spotted the gardenia in her hair. He turned to Stone. "I don't understand."

"What do you mean you don't understand? You brought me here."

"I didn't…"

"I asked you to show me a time when you were most at peace. The casino may be where you've felt most at peace, but it was this time in your life…when you were with her that you felt at peace."

Sonny watched himself dancing with Alexis. He remembered how her body fit perfectly against his. The smell of the gardenia in Alexis's hair seemed to creep into his senses once more. Moistness crept to the rims of his eyes as he saw himself kiss Alexis's palm and place it on his heart before they continued to dance.

"Who is she?" Stone asked, though he already knew. "Tell me about her."

A sigh escaped his lips. "Alexis. She was my lawyer, my best friend, my lover...for a night, the mother of my child and for two years too long she was married to my brother." Sonny thought for a moment before he laughed awkwardly. "So, there's not much to tell."

"Why were you here?"

"I wanted to make things better for her. She had been through a lot with her crazy family and I owed her." His fingers crept through his hair. "I never expected her to feel so good in my arms." Honestly always flowed easily between himself and his one-time protege.

"So what happened?"

"It didn't work out. She didn't want me. Told me to go back to Carly and I did."

Immediately, Sonny found himself and Stone inside Alexis's Penthouse in Harborview Towers. Once again his own visage stood before him. Agony teased his heart as he watched the scene. Alexis folded her arms protectively around herself. He was trying to tell her something, something she obviously didn't want to hear. Something sharp pierced his heart when he heard her tell him to go home to his wife. He was surprised it hurt, even now. As he watched the scene he realized that she was only trying to protect her heart. He guessed he knew that then, too. The problem was he wasn't a gambling man. Even while he was there with Alexis, he knew Carly would never give up on him. She was what he deserved for all the things he'd done and all the things he'd failed to do.

He watched himself walk out of Alexis's penthouse.

He noticed that he and Stone were suddenly outside of the door of Alexis's penthouse as well. Peculiarly though, the memory of himself he'd been watching disappeared. And his present self was now cloaked in the all-black suit he'd worn on that day so many years ago. He turned to Stone. "What's going on?"

Stone placed his arm around Sonny. "Well buddy, you've got a lot of people who love you and many of them have gone on to a better place. Some of us got tired of watching you make the same mistakes just because you felt you didn't deserve to be happy. So we made a case for you. I told how good you were to me. How you took me in your home and cared for me. You hugged me when other people were scared to touch me. It was all at a time when people were afraid of catching AIDS from a cut or a sneeze. So, the Big Man decided you deserved a second chance. We asked that one of us be allowed to show you the worst mistake in your life and show you how to correct it. We figured you'd hear it best from me, you know, mano a mano. So here I am and here you are."

Like a top, Sonny's mind spun. "I still don't..."

"Sonny, you made the worst mistake of your life the day you walked out of this door and walked back to Carly. You went back to a woman who was evil enough, at that time, to fake her own death. It was a bad decision for everyone involved, including you and Carly. Look at the loss that resulted from it: Kristina, Zander, Courtney, to a degree Stefan and Benny. Even your bodyguard Johnny died unnecessarily and his blood is on your hands."

Sonny hung his head down. "Johnny betrayed me."

"He would never have betrayed her. Maybe he stopped trusting your judgment."

"That was so many years ago. What am I supposed to do about it now?"

"Change it. You've been granted a special do-over. These only happen in the rarest of circumstances. It's a one-shot deal. You can change things. You might be able to save some of the people you lost, those who went before their time. Your life begins again from this point."

"That's impossible." Sonny scoffed.

"Down here things are impossible; with God, not so much. As of right now, the last five years never happened. You don't have to worry about waking up finding yourself at Greystone. You won't wake up there because as of right now, you don't own it. This is your life unless you decide to return to the present circumstances as you knew them. But if you return to the present circumstances, you can never come back here again."

"What if I decide I liked my life better the way it was?"

"All you have to do is say so. Now, to correct your mistake, all you have to do is walk in there and tell Alexis that she's the only woman you want."

"Why was leaving Alexis the biggest mistake I've made?"

"Because when it mattered most, you acted out of fear instead of out of love. If you want to live the life you were meant to live; choose love every time there is a choice to make."

"How will I find you, if I want to go back?" Sonny found himself asking to an empty hallway. "Stone?" he called out in vain.

Sonny knocked on the door, then entered without waiting for a response. Alexis stood before him, in the same sky-blue pantsuit she'd worn that day. Her eyes were obviously tear-stained. He watched as she tried to compose herself and when she had she asked, "Sonny, what are you doing here?"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"Sonny, what are you doing here?" Quickly, Alexis wiped her eyes in an attempt to hide the tears she'd been crying.

Thoughts ran through Sonny's mind at the speed of light. It was all too surreal. He remembered wearing this black suit and standing in this living room. Somehow, five years ago had been turned into five minutes ago. He took in Alexis. She looked so prim and proper in her light blue suit. Though she'd been crying, she was absolutely beautiful: her thick chestnut-colored hair, her chocolate brown eyes and the glow he now realized came from their child growing inside her.

"Sonny," she repeated his name. "Why are you here?"

With one step then another, he closed the distance between them. Raising a hand to her cheek, all of the feelings he'd felt for Alexis crashed upon him with the force of a falling chandelier. Maybe the feelings had never gone. "I just wanted to..." His voice quivered, betraying his emotions. "I wanted..." He found himself sinking into the two brown pools that peered into his own eyes. His voice graveled. "I want you. I want you to be with me."

Gently, he moved his mouth toward hers. With feather-like softness, his lips grazed hers. He pulled back momentarily to gauge her reaction before his mouth returned to her lips, which now awaited him. He deepened the kiss. Her arms slipped around his neck and he pulled her body toward his. What began gently now intensified. Sonny moved his mouth from her lips and began his assault on her cheek, her jawline, her neck. A moan escaped her mouth and Sonny could feel the heat rising within him. His longing for her surprised him, maybe it had never gone away. Could it really have worked this easily? Could it still?

Suddenly, a wall rose up between them. Alexis planted her hands against his chest and slipped from his grasp. "I can't," she tried, breathlessly. "We can't do this." She walked toward her front door.

Emboldened by his talk with Stone and her response to his kiss, Sonny glided to the door where she stood, conveniently trapping her like a helpless animal. He trailed his finger along her neck. "Tell me you don't want me and I'll leave." He smiled, purposefully flashing his dimples, before adding, "At least, I'll leave for now."

Alexis closed her eyes and unable to speak shook her head "no." She took a deep breath as she tried to regain her composure. "I can't do this. You told me you loved your wife. You walked out of that door to go back to her." A tear crept from her eye to her cheek then down her chin.

"First of all, Carly is my ex-wife. As the lawyer who filed the divorce papers, I would've expected you to know the difference." Sonny kissed her forehead. A small smile slipped from her lips. "I told you I loved Carly and a part of me probably always will, but I'm not in love with her." The lawyer moved to object. "Shh..." Sonny placed a finger over her lips. "I want to be with you. I want you to give us a chance." He smiled at her while stroking her hair, which he seriously hoped was keeping her calm. "Alexis, we're right together. If you give me a chance I'll prove it."

Sonny watched the wheels as they turned in Alexis's head. She was confused. Heck, he was too. He'd only entered her apartment because he knew it was a mistake not to. But somehow, the words he'd managed to say were real. The things he was feeling were real, too. He still half-expected to wake up and find that he'd dreamed an elaborate, wonderful dream. But if he wasn't dreaming, he intended to make the most of his second chance.

"We don't have to decide anything right now. Just do me a favor. Have dinner with me?"

A mischievous smile crept across her face. "Have dinner with you? Is that a question or an order?"

He laughed as he remembered how she'd once teased him about the use of the word "please." He took her hand in his own. "Alexis, will you please…" He kissed her hand. "Please." He kissed it once more. "Please have dinner with me?"

"Are you cooking?" She grinned.

"Maybe later, but not for dinner." He watched as she blushed. Sonny took her hands in his own as he walked toward the front door. "Tonight, I'm going to take you someplace very special."

"Hmm," Alexis purred, "Sounds intriguing."

"Be ready in an hour." He watched as she gave him a teasing look that scolded. He corrected himself, "Please be ready in an hour."

A quizzical expression crossed Alexis's face. "An hour? It's only noon."

"Yeah. I don't know about you, but I think we've got a lot to talk about."

Alexis nodded. As they stood in the doorway, Sonny ran his hand along her cheek while still holding one of her hands. He leaned in slowly and placed a tender kiss on her cheek. Unbeknownst to him, their tender scene was being watched by another pair of eyes: Carly's.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi all! Just a quick FYI-The Carly in this story is the 2002 story who was bratty and manipulative. Although I sometimes write "nice Carly," she doesn't appear in this story. Okay, you've been warned. ___

CHAPTER 4

"Get away from my husband!" Carly screeched. Around the corner, she flew like a bat out of hell. "You throw yourself at him while I'm in the hospital, after I nearly died? What kind of woman are you?"

In one protective move, Sonny stepped between her and Alexis. "She's the woman I'm with now, Carly. The one I love. The sooner you accept that the better."

"Accept it? You expect me to accept that you're sleeping with this tramp? I'm never going to accept that."

Alexis placed her left hand on his shoulder. He could feel her breath against his ear as she whispered, "I think I should give you two some time to talk."

With his left hand, Sonny took Alexis's right hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. As she tried to slip her hand from his, he held it firmly. He stared into Alexis's eyes for a few seconds before he turned to Carly. The calm he felt surprised him. Perhaps it was because he knew now how many times they could give things another try, only to have them end up the same way. Maybe it was because he knew what kind of man he became when he was around Carly. This was his second chance or maybe it was just his dream. Whatever it was, he would not allow Carly to manipulate him or to scare Alexis away. "Carly, now is not a good time. Alexis and I have plans. I'll call you tomorrow and we'll figure out a time to talk."

Confusion spread across Carly's face. "Sonny, you don't mean this. She doesn't love you. She's slumming. You're just a toy for her to play with."

"Carly, go!"

In a huff, Carly turned on her heels and headed toward the elevator. A small bell announced the elevator's arrival. As the doors opened, Carly barreled in, nearly mowing Kristina down in the process.

"Alexis, what's wrong with Carly? She practically knocked me o..." Kristina began. She stopped mid sentence when she noticed Sonny and Alexis still holding hands. Alexis sought to free her hand, but once more, he refused to loosen his grip.

Sonny's face went pale as he turned to see the young redhead standing before him. This was the young woman who'd died trying to tell him about his unborn child. He'd held Alexis outside of her hospital room after she'd taken her last breath. Now, here she stood, very much alive. He'd forgotten how much she reminded him of Alexis, only with out the survivors' scars he and she both wore.

"Hmm...You're holding hands. That's a good thing, but Sonny, you look like you've seen a ghost."

Sonny smiled at the irony of her statement. Although the last twenty minutes of his life had seemed real enough, it suddenly seemed very surreal. Alexis's voice snapped him from his trance.

"Kristina, we've had a very busy afternoon."

"Do tell," Kristina giggled.

For all Kristina tried to do for him and for Alexis while she was alive…the first time, Sonny decided to throw Kristina a much desired bit of gossip. "Alexis and I are a couple." Immediately, he felt Alexis's elbow to his ribs.

"You are?" She shrieked.

With a surprised look on her face, Alexis turned toward Sonny. 'A couple? I don't think we decided that, yet. Did we?"

"Like you can resist me." He chuckled before kissing her hand.

"Don't tempt me." Alexis deadpanned.

Kristina watched the scene with a big grin. "Alexis, I'm so happy for you. I mean if this is what you want. I told you Sonny cared for you. I knew I saw something in his eyes when I told him that you lov..."

"You probably shouldn't go there." Sonny deadpanned.

Alexis sighed, though she could only feign anger. "Kristina, can I see you inside?"

"Actually, I want to talk to Kristina alone for a second."

"This can't be good." Alexis sighed.

Sonny laughed. "Come here," he whispered as he pulled Alexis closer to him. He gave her a tender kiss, which caused her to blush. "I'll see you in an hour?"

Alexis nodded.

Watching the pair like a parent before the prom, Kristina continued to grin widely. As the door to her Penthouse closed behind Alexis, Sonny guided Kristina by the arm toward his own door. Satisfied that she was real, Sonny knew what he must do next. He thought about how alone Alexis seemed in their past present. Some days he imagined how she must have longed for her sister. Stone told him he could change the fates of some of the people who died before their time. But what if it had been Kristina's time when she died? He suddenly realized the greatest gift he could give Alexis was more time with her sister.

"Kristina, I'm going to surprise Alexis with dinner."

"I suspect she had an idea you two were going to eat dinner at some point tonight." Kristina laughed still giddy about her sister's new romance.

"I'm going to surprise her with dinner in Puerto Rico."

"Puerto Rico? Wow. That's so romantic. I'm so happy for the two of you. I mean I'm still concerned about your ability to keep my sister safe, though Alexis seems fairly confident you can..."

"Kristina," he interrupted. He'd almost forgotten her inability to focus. "Alexis has had a tough time lately, especially since Carly pretended to be dead. I thought she could use some time away to relax. So, I thought maybe you could fly out in the morning and the two of you could take a couple of days for a family vacation."

"No, I don't want to intrude, not with things being so new between you."

"The way Alexis and I feel about each other is hardly new. Besides, I think it's time we both got to know you better."

Kristina surprised him with a hug before she disappeared into the hallway.

Sonny picked up the telephone to make travel arrangements for the three of them. He could not believe the joy that bubbled up inside of him. When he hung up the phone, he was once more surprised by Stone's voice.

"You did well."

"I didn't know I could have this…you know, the life I always wanted. It seems too easy."

"It won't always be this easy. Just remember, pick love instead of fear."

Sonny nodded in agreement.

"Oh yeah, you might want to leave anger out of it, if possible." Stone chuckled.

"Who me? Angry?" Sonny looked at the young man, finally figuring that he might not be dreaming. "Are you back for good?"

"Nope. I'm just here long enough to make sure you don't screw things up."

"That's not going to happen this time."

An hour later, Alexis was very surprised to find herself seated on Sonny's plane on her way to Puerto Rico. She wondered aloud more than once whether it was a good idea for the two of them to be leaving town together after all that had happened. Of course, she seemed to relax the moment she felt the warm sun and the cool tropical breeze against her skin.

They ate dinner at the casino…in the same room where they'd promised to remain friends forever. Their promise had been shattered in a previous life, but was now miraculously returned to its unbroken state. Their conversation was sparse. Nothing was discussed; nothing was decided. A cloud of nervousness filled the air instead. Sonny questioned Alexis about her appetite which had mysteriously faded during the meal. She blamed an oncoming flu bug, but he suspected morning sickness was beginning to rear its ugly head.

After a short drive, they took an early evening stroll. Like a schoolboy he extended his hand for her to hold and he hoped she would take it. Her cheeks reddened as she slipped her fingers between his, allowing them to intertwine. She couldn't have looked more beautiful, Sonny thought to himself. A platinum-colored, knee-length halter dress exposed her shoulders and her mile-long legs along with her many other assets. The humidity had already begun to add soft waves to her hair, which she allowed to hang loose. As they walked along a row of shops, Sonny caught a glimpse of them in the mirror. Why hadn't he noticed what a handsome couple they made before now? Their clothes were beautifully coordinated, him in a light grey linen suit with a deeper steel grey shirt that matched her dress. They were back in sync, he thought.

They arrived in front of a beige brick building. "I have a surprise for you but you have to close your eyes."

"I don't know if I can take many more surprises." Alexis smiled. Her eyes were warm and inviting.

"Do you trust me?"

"With my life."

Sonny extended his hand, which she took. At once, he was grateful that they'd both been returned to a state of unbroken trust.

"Okay," she said, closing her eyes, "Surprise me."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Alexis's eyes widened as she entered theater and saw the poster advertising this evening's performance of "Romeo and Juliet" by the National Ballet of Puerto Rico. He watched the varying expressions on her face: surprise, joy, anxiety and a bevy of other emotions. A tear rolled down her cheek. It moved him, seeing her this way. She was vulnerable and real. Even still, a single tear from Alexis's eyes could break his heart into a million pieces. He remembered when they'd been at each other throats, even then it killed him to see her cry, though he couldn't show it.

During the show's intermission, he took her hand and led her to the foyer. When the tears continued to fall even after they'd left their seats; he moved his hand to her cheek. "Hey, hey…what's wrong? I thought you'd like the ballet. It reminded me of us."

"I'm not sad. I just can't believe you planned all this." She wiped her eyes. "I guess I didn't have you pegged for a romantic."

"You have no idea. There's a lot we don't know about each other…in a romantic sense," he said as he pulled her close to him. "But we've got time..." Sonny weighed the possibility that this was all a dream, "at least I hope we've got time."

She looked in his eyes. "Sonny, you and me will take some time for me to get used to. All these months, I've been operating under the idea that you'd eventually go back to Carly. I tried so hard to fight what I was feeling for you."

"What exactly were you feeling?"

Alexis wrapped her arms around him. She leaned her head back and smiled. "We don't have time to get into that now…at least not if we want to make the rest of show." She kissed him tenderly.

As the pair watched the rest of the performance from their private box, their fingers remained intertwined. Some time near the end of the ballet, Alexis leaned her head on Sonny's shoulder. The surge of electricity between the two of them surprised him. And for a moment, he was so angry at himself for almost robbing himself of the opportunity of experiencing this feeling.

After the ballet, they drove to the casino. Alexis remained unusually quiet. Surprisingly, she even refused to play any of the games. Sonny suggested a walk on the beach and she agreed. Once again, their fingers interlocked.

"You've been quiet since the ballet." He prayed she hadn't changed her mind about giving him a chance so soon.

"I was just thinking."

"About what?" He felt the night breeze against his skin. He watched as it gently blew her hair around her face.

"About the last time I was at the ballet." The corners of her mouth turned downward.

"You wanna tell me about it?"

She laughed. "No."

Sonny smiled. He was grateful that he wasn't the cause of her recently-shifted mood. "Tell me about it anyway. Does this have something to do with a guy who wasn't smart enough to hold on to you??"

She stopped in her tracks and turned toward him. An eyebrow rose. A smile formed. "You sure you didn't go to law school?"

He returned her smiled. "Nope. Me and the law didn't get along too well until I met you."

"Such a flatterer." Alexis released his hand and walked a few steps ahead. "You're right, though this is about a boy I loved once. He actually reminded me of you, a little."

Sonny caught up to her. "Always had a thing for bad boys, huh?"

"I like to think the boys I love aren't bad, just misunderstood." A dimple sprang free.

"What was his name?"

"Anthony…I called him Tony. He was 19. I was 16. I was always taller than other girls, so I told him I was a senior. I was stuck in boarding school for the summer when most of the other girls had gone home. Stefan and Mikkos knew it was safer if I stayed in America away from Greece and Helena. My best friend, Abby and I went to see Romeo and Juliet because it was my favorite. I met Tony during intermission on the last night of the performance and he asked for my phone number. I didn't think he'd call, I wasn't much to look at."

He touched her chin. "I highly doubt that."

Her cheeks reddened. "Well, he called. Typical male, he waited a few days first. So, one day I ditched class and he took me for a ride in his car. We drove around and talked for hours. He even told me I was beautiful. He dropped me off without trying anything. He didn't even kiss me." Alexis sighed audibly.

"Oldest trick in the book," Sonny chuckled.

"Very funny. He was sweet, but he had a job working on the pier in the city, so we only saw each other three times the whole summer, but we talked on the phone every night. One thing led to another and I fell head over heels for him. We even talked about running away together. We planned to leave the weekend before school started. It was stupid. Stefan and Mikkos would have tracked us to the end of the earth. "

"What happened?"

"Luckily, it didn't get that far. He stood me up and I went back to school, at least for awhile. I never heard from him again. I figured he just got bored with me."

Sonny wrinkled his brow. His voice quivered a bit. The story was beginning to sound a bit too familiar. "What did you say Tony's last name was?"

"I didn't."

"Why?"

"Because I think you might know him. He was from Bensonhurst."

"There's more than one Tony in Bensonhurst."

"Fine. His last name was Cerullo. His name was Anthony Cerullo."

"Anthony Cerullo?"

"Look, I figured out he was Lois's brother while I was dating Ned. By the time you and I became friends, I knew how close you were to the Cerullos. I figured you and Tony were friends, which is why I never mentioned him. I was too embarrassed."

Sonny could feel himself go pale as a ghost.

"Sonny," she touched his forehead, "Are you okay?"

He shook his head "yes," though his heart felt like it would bang through his chest. His voice abandoned him.

She dropped her head. "He didn't even know my real name. I told him my name was Natasha Alexander. I was too afraid to tell him the truth." A faraway look captured her eyes. "He called me..."

"Natty for short." Sonny's hand shook.

Alexis took a step backward. "How did you know, he called me Natty? Did Tony mention me?"

Sonny stepped forward and took both of her hands in his. "You thought he never came back because he didn't want to be with you? Maybe it was because he didn't think he deserved you. Maybe he disappeared because when he went back home the cops were looking for him. He was scared. A friend had done him a favor and taken care of his stepfather. He didn't know how you would take it because he didn't tell you the truth. And the truth was that his real name was Michael."

"No," Alexis shook her head. " Sonny, it couldn't have been you." She pulled away from him. "I...I have to go."

Alexis began to run from him. Sonny was frozen in his tracks. By the time he turned in her direction, her form was shrinking in the distance. His mind began to spin as he thought of the things he'd come to know in the future. Given what Alexis just told him, Sam was his daughter. Worse yet, before he was given this second chance, he'd done the most unforgivable thing possible. He felt ill. His mind demanded he go after Alexis, but his feet would not comply. Soon, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw his friend. "Stone."

"Let her go."

"What?"

"Alexis is safe. She just needs a minute. However, before you go after her, Sonny, there's something you need to know."

"I already know. In addition to the child she's carrying, Alexis and I have another child."

"True. But that child is not who you think it is. You need to find the truth. And the beginning of that truth is this: Sam is not your daughter."

"Who is it then?" Sonny questioned Stone, only to find he'd disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

_In case I forgot to mention it. This story is low on angst (at least on intra-couple angst). Sexis will have their issues, but they won't come from their relationship. I hope you don't find it too sappy._

**Turning To Stone - Chapter 6**

Sonny walked along the beach for what felt like hours, but was actually 20 minutes. His feet felt like lead. Each step weighed more than the previous. Now, Sonny knew that he'd abandoned Alexis not once, but twice when she was pregnant. The two times she needed him the most. But thanks to this miraculous second chance, he hadn't yet abandoned Alexis and his daughter. He was pretty sure Alexis hadn't even realized she was pregnant yet.

The ring of his cell phone jarred him from his hypnotic state. Johnny whispered Alexis's location on the other end. He'd searched for her since he received Sonny's call. He assured Sonny that Alexis was fine though visibly shaken. She was tucked in a corner on a barstool at a beachfront watering hole. After he arrived, Sonny was relieved when he saw the bartender pour her a glass of club soda.

"You know," he eased himself onto the barstool next to her, "when I asked you to go for a walk, I kinda thought we'd be walking together."

She turned her face toward him. Her reddened eyes betrayed the tears that no longer remained. Head in her hands, she managed a smile, but didn't speak.

He lifted his hand to stroke her hair. Pain reverberated through her face with each touch.  
"Sonny…don't," she managed.

"Alexis, talk to me. What's going on with you?" he asked though he knew the answer to his own question.

"You want me to talk to you? Like you talked to me 22 years ago? Let's see, we can talk about how perfect we are for each other. Then we can plan the rest of our lives together." Her voice escalated a bit, "then you can walk away and pretend we've never met."

"That's not what happened. When I left you for the last time, I drove around for hours. I couldn't get you off my mind. You'd let me be with you for the first time. I could still feel your touch, smell your perfume." His voice lost its strength, "You told me you loved me that day. And I remember that I'd never felt anything like that before. When I got back to Bensonhurst, I learned Deke was dead, thanks to Joe Scully. Scully told me to get out of town. He sent me to Chicago until the heat died down. I came back six months later and went straight to your boarding school. They told me there was no Natasha Alexander registered there. I called your room and you were gone. I didn't know what else to do. Where did you go?"

"My father decided it would be better if I left boarding school."

"Why?"

"Why do Cassadines do anything?"

"There had to be some reason. What was it?" He hated to push, but this conversation was long overdue.

"Four months after you left, I was asked to leave because I was..." Alexis shifted in her chair. She met Sonny's gaze then dropped her head. With his right hand he lifted her chin and brought her eyes back to meet his. "I left because I was pregnant and it was becoming more and more obvious. Sonny, I left because I was carrying your child." The tears flowed freely down her face and she began to sob.

Sonny opened his arms and enveloped her inside them. He watched as her body rose and fell with each sob until she stilled against his chest. He whispered, "Shh...It's okay now. It's okay. Did you hold our baby?"

Alexis nodded. "Yes. Sonny, she was beautiful. She had these little pudgy feet and stodgy fingers, big dark eyes, and long lashes."

"Did you name her?"

"No. Mikkos wouldn't let me." Her words reverberated against his chest. "He only gave me a minute with her and then she was gone. He told me he was disappointed in me and that taking our child would give me a second chance."

"I should have been there for you and for our child. I'm so sorry, baby. I'm so sorry." He kissed her forehead, then her cheek. "We're going to make this right. How much does Stefan know?"

She sighed. "I don't know. He never mentioned anything. I guess we can ask him."

Stefan was a resource that was missing when Ric and Alexis had searched for his daughter. No wonder his incompetent brother had jumped to the conclusion that Sam was Alexis's daughter. "Let's figure out what to do tomorrow." Sonny remembered that Alexis was carrying their second child and he thought she could probably use some rest after a long day. "Tonight, I think we should go back to the hotel and get some rest." He took her by the hand and watched her rise to her feet. His heart swelled as he watched her. He wrapped her arm around his waist.

She slipped her other arm around him as well. With her head swung back, her dark hair blew in the wind. "Something tells me that if we go back to the hotel." She walked her finger along his neckline. "Neither one of us is going to get too much rest."

On the limo ride to their suit at Sonny's casino, Sonny noticed how Alexis fumbled nervously with the necklace she wore. He pushed her hair from her face and kissed her forehead. He wondered if she had any idea how beautiful she was. He'd been such a fool. How was it that he hadn't realized that she was the girl he'd loved, even after their conversation about the ballet at the PCPD? She moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

A half hour later, they arrived at their suit. It was the same suit they'd shared when they were just friends. They would've been together that night in November, if it hadn't been for Zander's phone call. But today had been a day for second chances.

He removed his jacket and hung it near the door.

Alexis walked toward him. "So, here we are," she purred as she inched closer to him. The scent of vanilla and gardenias filled the air.

Sonny chuckled. "Yeah, here we are. What do you suggest we do, counselor?"

"Well." Alexis ran her fingers along the buttons of his shirt. "We could play poker." A button popped free. "Or we could go swimming." Another jumped loose.

"I don't want to play poker." Sonny twirled a loose strand of her hair around his finger. "And I don't really feel like swimming." He moved her hair behind her shoulders.

"I know what we can do." A mischievous smile crept across Alexis's face as she moved toward the door. "Roulette!"

Sonny smiled then shook his head "no." He followed her to the door.

"Blackjack?" she giggled.

"Have you forgotten that I don't like to gamble?" He began to trail kisses along her neckline.

"Mr. Corinthos, are you calling me a sure thing?"

"Actually," he kissed her. "I'm calling us a sure thing."

"You think so?" she smiled. Sonny nodded between kisses, which Alexis was obviously enjoying. Suddenly, she stopped. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because I..." Before Sonny could speak, his cell phone rang. He looked at his cell phone and sighed.

"You don't have to answer it."

"It's Benny." Sonny listened to the older man on the other end of line. Apparently, Carly was drunk and had been removed from Jake's after nearly causing a bar brawl. "Make sure she doesn't drive herself anywhere and don't let Michael see her like that. I'll deal with her when we get back." Sonny turned to see Alexis enter her bedroom and the door slam behind her.

"Alexis?" Sonny knocked at the door. His voice echoed in the silence. He twisted the door handle to only to learn it was immovable. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is that I made a terrible mistake coming back here with you."

"What are you talking about?" He tried the door handle once more. It was still locked. "Come on baby, let me in."

"I'm not your baby. I'm an adult woman, who is royally p*ssed off and I have every right to be." Alexis roared back through the door.

"I'm not sure what I did, but whatever I did, I'm sorry."

"Don't you patronize me." Alexis yelled back. "What ever you did? How can you not know what you did when it's the same thing you always do?"

Sonny sighed. He turned his back and leaned against the door. "You're mad because I answered the phone?"

Alexis opened the door. Her eyes dared Sonny to speak. "I'm angry because once again Carly calls and you're ready to ride to the rescue. Am I some kind of distraction for you?"

"Of course not!" Sonny threw his hands in the air. "She's Michael's mother."

"She's you're ex-wife and you'll still use any excuse to be close her. Why is it your job to deal with her acting out?"

"Because Michael's just a little boy," Sonny sighed. How could he explain that he didn't want to leave Michael in the same precarious position that Mike had left him in as a boy. Children shouldn't have to fend for themselves. When their mothers couldn't protect them, their fathers should. "Alexis, this isn't about Carly. You have no reason to be jealous."

"Jealous? This isn't about me being jealous. I'm afraid that you have all of these unresolved feelings about Carly and I don't want to get screwed in the process."

"I think the chances of either of us getting screwed tonight are pretty slim."

Sonny's attempt at humor was met with Alexis slamming the door once again. "Alexis, I was just trying to lighten the mood." He sighed and rested his head against the bedroom door. Silence. "Alexis? Come on. Say something."

"I already said it: this was a mistake." She spoke softly through the door. "I'm going home in the morning." Sonny heard her footsteps cross the room where he assumed she landed on the bed.

Sonny touched the door. He lowered his own voice. "Sweetheart," he called out, "you're overreacting." Once again, silence echoed through the room. Sonny walked toward the sofa, uncertain of what to do next. One thing was certainly not going to do was risk ending this dream, or whatever it was, without settling things between him and Alexis. So, sleep was out of the question.

Sonny walked to the bar and poured a glass of rum. As he lifted the amber-colored drink to his mouth, he was startled by a familiar male voice.

"That's not going to help."

Sonny nearly spit his drink across the room.

"Neither will spraying it across the room." Stone chuckled.

Sonny found a kerchief in his pocket and wiped at his mouth. "She's not talking to me. She thinks I'm using her as a distraction until I can get back together with Carly."

His friend shot him a knowing look. "Now why would she think that?"

A large sigh slipped between Sonny's lips. "Look, Carly was drunk and I didn't want Michael to see her that way. So, I asked Benny to handle it, to take care of Carly..."

"In the midst of telling Alexis how you felt about her."

Sonny sank his head into his hands. "I screwed up pretty bad, huh?"

Stone smiled his thousand-watt smile and Sonny realized how much he missed his friend. "All-right buddy, I'll help you out with this one."

Sonny laughed. "Things have really changed. I'm the one who used to give you advice on the ladies."

Stone patted his mentor the back. "And I'll owe you forever for my time with Robin."

Both men remembered for a moment, the time they'd shared during his short life. Sonny had given Stone the money to take Robin on their first date and later to prom. He'd watched them perform Romeo and Juliet at the Nurses Ball. Romeo and Juliet, the ballet he'd seen with Alexis. The irony was not lost on him.

"Sonny?" Stone called him from his trance. "Walk to the bedroom door and repeat after me."

Hesitantly, Sonny rose from the sofa and walked back to the bedroom door. He placed his hand gingerly against the wood. "Are you sure this is going to work?" he whispered.

Stone nodded. "Call her name."

"Alexis?" Sonny tapped at the door. "Alexis?"

"Sonny," her voice scratched, "it's 2:30 in the morning. I just want to get some sleep."

"Tell her you're sorry that you ruined your evening."

Sonny ran his hand through his hair and let his fingers run across his jaw. "I'm sorry I ruined our evening."

Stone continued his coaching. "You're not a distraction for me."

Sonny repeated. "I'm not using you as a distraction."

"I answered the phone out of habit and concern for my son."

Once more Sonny echoed Stone's words. "I answered the phone out of habit and concern for my son." He improvised and added, "Not from any unresolved feelings I have for Carly."

"But if you'll come out of the room and talk to me I'll do whatever you want, even if it means flushing my phone down the toilet."

Sonny traced a finger along a crease in the door. "Baby, if you'll just talk to me, I'll toss my phone into the ocean."

Stone nudged him. "Nice. I like that even better."

Sonny smiled and whispered. "You can't teach the teacher."

Stone chuckled. "Now," he turned to his buddy, "for the big finish." He nodded to Sonny. "I'll do whatever you want if you promise me one thing."

"Alexis," Sonny began, "I'll do anything you want as long as you promise me one thing."

Sonny looked down to see the doorknob turn. A second later, Alexis stood a few inches in front of him. Clearly, she'd just awaken.

Alexis folded her arms in front of her body. "I'm not sure you have any room to negotiate but what is it that you want me to do?"

Sonny looked behind him where Stone had been standing, only to find that he was now gone.

"Well?" Alexis prodded.

Sonny looked at Alexis, her eyes barely open and her hair awry. He traced his hand along her cheek. She was beautiful, even though she was disheveled. The thought he had surprised him. He smiled as he realized his friend set him up for the moment he'd have given ten lifetimes to live. "Alexis, I'll do anything if you promise," he took a deep breath and then he took Alexis's hand, "if you'll marry me."


	7. Chapter 7

**Turning To Stone - Chapter 7**

"Alexis, I'll do anything if you'll marry me." Sonny could barely believe the words had come from his mouth. And from the look on Alexis's face it appeared she could barely believe it herself. Silence filled the space between them. "Alexis, aren't you going to say something?"

Much like a deer in headlights, she blinked very slowly. "Are you crazy? We can't get marr...." She grabbed a nearby table for balance.

Sonny felt his heart sink a bit. "I think the word you're looking for is married."

"Yes, that." Alexis nodded furiously. "We can't do that." She tapped her fingernails against the glass tabletop. "I mean why would you want to get married to me? Is getting married some kind of hobby for you? What are you some kind of serial husband? It would never work, I mean on most days we barely get a long. We argue all the time."

"We don't argue that much."

"We're doing it now."

"Alexis, what are you so scared about? You're my best friend."

"And you're mine." Alexis left the bedroom doorway and walked toward the sofa. She sank into the cushions. Sonny followed and sat beside her. "That's what scares me. If we get married and it doesn't work, I lose my husband and my best friend."

Sonny thought about all the things that had happened in the future that had now only happened in his own mind. There were times when they were enemies and they'd fought bitterly, but they'd always gravitated back to each other. "Trust me when I tell you this: There's nothing that could happen that would make me leave your life. So, I'm the only one who's taking a risk."

"I'm not going anywhere either." She touched his cheek. "But honestly Sonny, don't you think it's too soon?"

"Too soon?" He allowed his mind to wander across the years they'd spent apart. Years that only existed in his head now. He tried his best to remember where they were in 2002. Most nights he'd fallen asleep on her sofa, only to awaken with her chenille throw covering him. They'd shared coffee and breakfast together on many mornings; most evenings they shared dinner and their deepest secrets. He allowed his mind to travel 21 years in the past to when they were just a boy and a girl being swallowed by a love that was too intense for their young ages. "It feels like we've spent two life times together."

She took his hand. "We managed to find each other after all these years, what's the hurry now?"

"When I'm with you I feel like I can be the man you see when you look at me." He toyed with a strand of her hair that had broken free from the rest. "Besides you keep me on my toes."

"But we haven't even dated...as adults."

Sonny began to chuckle as he remembered that the pain of the past had disappeared. "Over the last six months, we've been out together: to dinner, to parties, and we've even vacationed together...twice now. We've helped each other through family problems. You've gotten me through nightmares. I've cooked for you. And if you want the ultimate proof that we can survive anything together, I should remind you that I've even suffered through full cups of your coffee."

Alexis laughed though it was obvious she didn't want to. "My coffee really is that bad, isn't it?"

"Yes." Sonny laughed then he became serious. "Look, I know you don't like my business, but in time I think I can make everything legitimate."

"Ah, the proverbial elephant in the room." A somber look crossed Alexis's face, "You telling me you'll leave the business sounds as promising a married man who says he'll leave his wife."

Sonny ran his hand across his face. This was Alexis. And this is the conversation only a woman like Alexis would have with him. To another woman he could offer promises or outright lies, but Alexis needed truth. She could also sense when he offered her anything less. Helpless he asked, "What do you want me to say?"

"I don't want you to say anything." Alexis pulled her hair back with a scrunchie he didn't even know she'd been holding. She reminded him of a warrior preparing for battle. "And what I really don't want you to do is make me promises you can't keep."

An audible sigh passed from Sonny's lips.

Alexis continued, "Have I asked you to change who you are?"

"On a daily basis," he mumbled. A moment passed before he added, "But you've never asked me to do anything I didn't want to do myself anyway."

"I know how important the business is to you and how much it plays into who you think you are."

"Could you live with me and raise children with me if I didn't try to go legitimate?" He asked, though he already knew the answer. He'd lived it in the years that disappeared moments after he'd seen Stone. Alexis had been willing to do anything, including marrying his brother, to avoid raising their daughter in his world.

"Sonny our child is an adult and as for having any more children, I'm not so sure that's going to happen anytime soon. Besides, what makes you think I'm hesitating only because of who you are? I'm a real piece of work. I work long hours, make terrible coffee and I'm very argumentative. Or haven't you noticed?"

"I've noticed." Sonny decided to avoid pointing out the soon to be obvious, which was that Alexis could be and was indeed pregnant after their night together. She wouldn't believe him if he told her how he knew and she would assume that it was the only reason he'd proposed. It wasn't. "Alexis, you're a beautiful woman with a mind that fascinates me, even if I don't understand the way it works all the time. Most of the long hours you work are for me, which is the way I'd like to keep it. Besides, Candyboy survived being married to you. Anything he can do, I can do better." Dimples punctuated his smile.

"His name is not Candyboy. Why can't you just call him Jax? You know, that's another reason it would be a bad idea for us to get married: you hate my friends. I'm not fond about your associates..."

Sonny turned his back. He knew Alexis wasn't a big fan of marriage and he knew she'd probably say no if he asked. Still, he hadn't expected the hurt that he'd begun to feel. Sonny fidgeted with the ring Stone gave him just before his death, which he still wore on occasion. He turned his back from her to hide his disappointment.

"But..." he thought he heard her say. He felt her arms slip over his shoulders. Her scent, gardenias and vanilla, filled each breath he took. She placed her mouth very near his ear, so close he could feel her breath. "This is Puerto Rico and I have a tendency to act first and think later here. So, in answer to your question: Yes, Sonny, I'll marry you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – Turning To Stone**

Sonny turned to face Alexis. His mind told him his ears had lied to him. He stared at her in disbelief before another moment of silence passed. Finally, he managed to release words from his mouth. "Did you just say, yes?"

Alexis nodded.

"You actually agreed to marry me?"

Alexis nodded again. She stifled a laugh. "You seem surprised."

"I am." Sonny chuckled. He took her hands in his own.

"Then why did you ask me?"

"I asked you because..." Sonny sighed as he thought about the past she didn't know. For two years he hadn't know he was a father. When he found out, his daughter was in the midst of a terrible health crisis. Even still something inside him had rejoiced when he'd learned that Kristina was his. He was so angry with Alexis, yet when he saw her at the hospital and she enveloped him in her arms, he felt something. He remembered her cancer. After all that they'd said to each other and the things they'd done, he'd still been willing to risk his freedom to score her drugs to ease her discomfort from chemotherapy. He hadn't known why at the time, but he now knew it was because of love. Within the blink of an eye, Stone had erased all of the pain. Although he was certain this was more than a dream, he would not take a moment for granted. "I asked you because no matter what happens, I wanted you to know that I love you enough to want you to be my wife."

Tears streamed from the corners of Alexis's eyes down her cheeks. Gently, Sonny wiped them away. "I can't believe I'm crying. I'm supposed to be this strong, independent woman and..."

"You are the strongest," Sonny placed a kiss on her cheek. "Most independent," he placed another on her forehead. "Incredibly sexy woman I know," he brought his mouth to hers and kissed her gently. "That's why I'm going to pin you down..."

"Mmmm," she purred, "I like the sound of that." She kissed his lips before turning her attention to his neck.

He took a step back. "I'm going to pin you down on a date for our wedding." Immediately, he felt Alexis stiffen in his arms. She moved away from him slowly. Though he tried his best to fight it, disappointment tugged at his heart a bit. He took her hand in his own before he sank into the sofa. "Hey, hey, I thought you wanted to marry me. You said "yes" less than five minutes ago."

Alexis joined him on the sofa. She positioned her body so close to his that he could feel the heat emanating from her. She sighed, "I do want to marry you, but we're both busy people. I've got cases and clients who may go to trial, not to mention my sister is considering a European concert tour. And you, you must have things...things that I probably don't want to know about that you can't drop."

Sonny felt the anger begin to rise up inside him, though he wasn't quite sure whom he was mad at: Alexis, himself, his mother, Mike, Scully, Deke? He realized Alexis was once again hesitant to be with him because of his profession. But his profession had come to him as naturally as a son's who'd inherited his father's business; he hadn't been afforded many choices thanks to the adults who were responsible for him when he was a boy. Though he knew it wasn't what she intended, Alexis's reluctance to marry made him feel as though he wasn't good enough for her. "Alexis," his voice crept softly from his mouth, "I don't want to rush you into anything. So, why don't I just back off a bit? We can talk about whether or not we want to set a date in the morning. I think I'm going to take a walk on the beach, right now."

"Sonny," he heard her call out to him but he simply kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm fine," he said, just before he walked out of the door.

The warm, early morning air caressed Sonny's cheek as he strode along the beach. He'd been walking for hours. All the while, he found himself asking himself why he wasn't happy. Alexis had agreed to marry him, albeit in principle. If he was honest with himself, he knew his proposal was premature. He didn't even have a ring to slip on her finger. He was lucky she'd actually said yes. Still the last twenty-four hours had been somewhat miraculous, first with Stone's visit then with his and Alexis's second chance. So why wasn't he happy?

.  
He continued to walk along the beach until he came to an idyllic, seaside church. The ocean saltwater seemed to have had no effect on the smooth, white paint that covered its outer walls. His feet climbed the stairs and he walked through the door. As he entered, he saw three walnut-colored pews on each side, each trimmed with gardenias. Front and center, a white marble alter filled with red and white roses.

"Nice place for a wedding." Stone's familiar voice crept up behind him. His impromptu appearances no longer surprised Sonny.

Sonny kept his back to Stone. He inhaled deeply. "Maybe one day I'll bring Alexis back here."

"I think I'd like that." Sonny heard the familiar sound of her voice.

"Alexis?" Sonny turned, surprised to see Alexis standing in front of him, Kristina at her side. Both in jeans and t-shirts; both wore their hair in simple ponytails. Each carried a garment bag. Sonny hoped he knew what was inside.

Alexis smiled as she looked at the beautifully decorated little church. "In fact, maybe we can come back next year, on our first anniversary."

A million thoughts raced through Sonny's head. "You want to marry me today? I don't understand. I thought you weren't sure."

"I wasn't and particularly not after you stayed out all night." She gave him a mock scolding look. "Fortunately, your friend Rev. Michael showed up and told me where you were." She gave a look toward Stone before turning her attention back to Sonny.

"You went to see her?" Sonny asked Stone, who nodded. Confused, he looked at Alexis once more. "I still don't under…what changed your mind?"

"Look Sonny, when you asked me to commit to a date to marry you, it terrified me. Helena and Mikkos were the only married couple I was around until I was an adult. And what they had together was ugly and it was something I never wanted. Then, an hour after you left, Rev. Michael showed up at the hotel with the dresses and the flowers. I didn't know what to think." Alexis walked toward him. "Honestly, I felt pressured and I was a little angry."

Alexis closed the distance between them then she took his hands in her own. "Rev. Michael," Alexis smiled in Stone's direction, "told me that you were excited because you were to be marrying your best friend. He told me about the plans for today. He reminded me that we were very lucky to find each other. Then Kristina showed up. She told me how you'd invited her to join us on the island so she and I could spend time together. I realized that this, that marrying you was right. And I've never been more at peace about any decision I've ever made."

A single tear skated down Sonny's face. Stone had done everything in his power to ensure that he could marry the woman he loved. And Alexis had agreed. It was all too perfect, and yet, it was all so real.

"Sonny," Stone tapped him on the shoulder, "you should get changed so we can get the show on the road."

Sonny was afraid to move; he was half-afraid Alexis would disappear..

"What are you waiting for?" She teased him.

"I'm trying to decide whether to call a union strike to make sure you don't hop on a truck or a fishing boat before I get back."

"Very funny." She rubbed his cheek. "I guess you better go before I change my mind."

Sonny nodded, still overwhelmed. He retreated to a small back room in the church where he found among other things: a white linen suit, a gardenia for his lapel and a pair of wedding bands. Sonny showered and dressed quickly. Stone entered the room using the door, a more conventional approach than he'd used previously.

"I thought you could use this." Stone handed him a jar of his favorite hair gel.

"How can I thank you?" Sonny smiled in response. "Alexis is never this agreeable. Trust me. It's actually one of the things that attracted me to her in the first place. Yet somehow you got her to agree to do something that once terrified her so much she…"

"Hitched a ride on a pickup truck?" Stone smirked.

"How did you know?"

"I even heard about that where I was.'

"Wow." Sonny shook his head with a smile. That was Alexis…his Alexis. "But how did you get Alexis to come here to marry me?"

"I can be very persuasive. It seems she changed her mind as soon as I touched her hands."

"Oh." Sonny dropped his head.

"Don't worry about it, man. I didn't brainwash her or anything. She won't change her mind when she leaves Puerto Rico. I just helped her see what she really wanted."

Sonny embraced his friend, "I don't know how to thank you. You gave me a second chance with Alexis and planned this wedding. Everything fell into place."

"I only asked that you be given a second chance and you were. And this gift of a wedding was as much a gift for me as it was for you. I owed you. But…"

"But what?"

"When you leave Puerto Rico, I have to say goodbye. From then on, you'll be on your own. I can't help you make the right choices in your marriage, your business, with finding your child or in keeping safe the baby Alexis is carrying."

"You mean we could lose Kristina?"

"Sonny, all bets are off. There are no guarantees that you won't lose your daughter or that you can save Alexis's or your sisters. From this point forward, you have everything to gain, but you also have everything to lose. Still, if you choose to return to your life as you knew it, you just have to say so; but once you return, this life as you know it will cease to exist forever."

"I understand." Sonny took in the gravity of Stone's words. Sonny ran his fingers through his hair and a deep sigh escaped his lips before they sank to a bit of a frown.

"Hey, be happy. I think you've learned a lot from the mistakes you've made. You're not going to mess this up." Stone said, before he embraced his friend

.

"Thanks, man."

A short time later, Sonny walked out of the small room and stood near the altar. He looked up and saw Alexis wearing a white halter dress that stopped just above her knees. His heart skipped as he took her in. She fiddled with her natural waves, which cascaded about her shoulders. Kristina followed a few steps behind, her smile beaming brightly. She wore a mint green sundress that complimented her red hair. Both held bouquets: Alexis's was all-white, a mixture of roses and gardenias; Kristina's was a mixture of brightly colored flowers.

At the altar, they vowed to love each other forever. A promise Sonny knew he could keep and one he hoped she could keep as well. He felt hopeful. After all, during the nonexistent past, they'd tried to destroy each other and still they'd managed to find their way back to each other, even if only as friends. With an exchange of rings and a kiss to seal the deal, Sonny and Alexis became husband and wife.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 11

Alone in their room, Sonny took in the sight of his new wife. Alexis stood before him in her champagne-colored peignoir. As he stared at her, a blush rose on her cheeks. As she dropped her head, her thick chestnut brown hair rested against her shoulders. He ran his fingers through her hair, admiring her highlights. His mind flashed to an image of her twenty-one years before. He wondered how he could have missed that she was the same girl he loved so many years before. He lifted her chin with his finger, causing her eyes to meet his. A smile crossed his face.

Her smiled mirrored his. "What are you smiling about?"

"I was wondering how I could have missed it."

"Missed what?" She touched her hand to his cheek.

"That I always loved you."

"I love you." She brought her lips to his mouth.

He tugged at the ties that held her robe together. His eyes followed as the champagne-colored silk hit fell to the floor in a heap.

Her hands moved toward the buttons on his shirt. "I can't believe we got married."

He searched her eyes for regret. "Are you sorry?"

She brought her mouth close to his ears and whispered, "not even a tiny bit." She freed his shirt from his shoulders

.  
Sonny started to chuckle. "Dmn shame. I almost let you get away from me for good." He lifted her in his arms and her legs obediently wrapped around his waist as he made his way to their bed.

He felt her nuzzle her head into his neck before she said, "You don't have to worry, I'm not going anywhere." In his mind, he prayed she could mean it.

Before their wedding night, Sonny had been uncertain whether he'd been sleepwalking through a peculiar dream. Being with Alexis: touching her, tasting her, making love to her convinced him that his new life was a reality.

When she learned he was taking her to Puerto Rico, Alexis told him she could only afford to be gone for three days due to her work schedule. After they wed, three days turned to a week and one week turned to two. Mornings were spent making love to Alexis. Afternoons were for lunches spent with Alexis, Kristina and Stone. Romantic walks along the beach began the evenings before he and Alexis ended the day the same way they had begun: making love.

On their last night on the island, Sonny hosted a small dinner for four, consisting of himself, Alexis, Stone and Kristina. Stone told carefully-edited stories about him and Sonny: those that didn't reveal his true identity, but which revealed the nature of their friendship. Stone spoke of how Sonny saved his life when he was a boy and of the one woman he loved before he began the life he now knew. The next morning, Sonny and Stone embraced tightly and said their goodbyes before the Corinthos/Davis clan boarded the plane to return to Port Charles. Sonny found himself a bit saddened by the prospect of losing his friend once again, but he was overjoyed with the new life that lay ahead with Alexis.

During the flight back to Port Charles, Alexis became nauseous. Sonny did his best to hold her hair and care for her in the small jet restroom. She maintained that it was something she had eaten or motion sickness, though Sonny knew better. He kept silent. Life in Port Charles would be complicated enough as a newly married couple without Alexis worrying that she might be pregnant.

Sonny lost himself in his thoughts. He knew the pregnancy wasn't the only obstacle they would face when they returned to Port Charles. In addition to the apprehension about his profession that would surface as soon as Alexis realized she was pregnant, he would have to do his best to keep safe, the loved ones he and Alexis lost. Mentally, he made a list of those who needed his protection: both Kristina, his sister-in-law, his unborn daughter, Zander, Courtney, Benny and even Alexis's brother Stefan. He and Stefan had never been friends; in fact, they'd barely been able to be civil to one another when he was friends with Luke. But now, Stefan was his brother-in-law and a very important part of keeping his wife happy. He was also the best chance he had to find his and Alexis's eldest child.

Reflex kicked in and Sonny silently began to list all those persons who posed a threat to himself or his family: Helena, DeLuca, Lorenzo and Luis Alcazar, A.J., Faith Roscoe, and countless others. Immediately, he felt torn. Should he eliminate these people while their guard was down, before they'd actually done anything? Would God take away his second chance and the family that came with it? There were so many things he should have asked Stone and now Stone was gone. Sonny sighed deeply. He stroked Alexis's hair gently as she rested her head on his shoulder.

He felt her stir against him. Alexis snuggled into him more closely. "Honey, is everything okay?" she whispered.

He smiled at hearing her call him, "honey," then fixed his gaze strictly ahead. "Yeah, and I'm going to make sure it stays that way." He planted a tender kiss against her forehead then closed his eyes.

An hour or so later, Sonny awoke to find Kristina staring out of the window. Johnny sat nearby, a little nearer than made Sonny comfortable. A tear skated down her cheek. "Hey Kristina, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just happy for you and Alexis."

Sonny stared at her for a moment. He'd always been told that he had the ability to read people. "And?"

Kristina chuckled. "And I'm a little worried about what's going to happen when we get back to Port Charles. Everything was so perfect on the island: the wedding, the beach, and the dinners with Rev. Michael. It was so peaceful. I could feel the love that radiated from you and Alexis. And I hope you don't think I'm silly, well at least no sillier than you already think I am, but when I spent time with the two of you, we felt like a family. I'm scared that when we land, all this is going to end."

Sonny marveled at Kristina's ability to talk without breathing, a quality his daughter had not inherited, at least not the first time she was born. He felt for his sister-in-law. He hated that her time with Alexis was cut short the first time around. "Kristina, we are a family." Silently, he vowed to do whatever it took to give her and Alexis the time they deserved. "Nothing is going to change that."

Her voice quivered a bit, "Promise?"

"I promise."

Sonny nearly lived to regret his promise that nothing would change because he soon learned that was exactly what Alexis intended. The plane from Puerto Rico landed just after dusk. When the newlyweds and their escorts arrived at Harborview Towers it was nearly 8 p.m.

"Why don't we wait until morning to move your things to my place?" Sonny suggested innocently to Alexis at the elevators that lay Penthouse 2 and Penthouse 4.

"I'm not moving in." She stated matter-of-factly.

Sonny stopped in his tracks. "What do you mean you're not moving in? We're married, of course you're moving in."

"I'm very aware of our marital status, but I'm not moving in there."

"Why?" Sonny began to pace. Alexis was having an "Alexis" moment. Typically, he found those moments very endearing, but not tonight on the first night in Port Charles as a married couple. It was a marriage that two weeks ago, he never believed would happen. Now that it had, he wanted nothing more than a guarantee that he could go to his home, albeit one he technically hadn't lived in for three years, go to sleep and wake up with Alexis every morning.

"How many wives have you lived with in that Penthouse?" Kristina recognized the signs of a long battle. She threw up her hands and went inside Penthouse 2. Johnny watched helplessly as he wondered which door he would guard.

Sonny scratched his head then ran his hands across his chin. He could feel the stubble that had begun to grow. "Alexis, you know I've only been married twice."

"You were married at least that many times to Carly." She began to pace. "Seriously, how many women have you lived with in there?"

In his head, he began to make a mental list: Brenda, Lily, Hannah, and Carly. There was no way he intended to give her the ammunition for which she was looking. "Is there a point to all this?"

Alexis's eyes began to water a bit in what Sonny believed was a combination of hormones and jetlag. "I don't want to be the next one in a line of many to share the Penthouse with you. I want us to live in something that's ours not yours."

"Fine. I will buy you the biggest house in Port Charles in the morning." In his heart, Sonny knew Alexis was terrified about giving up her independence, moving from her turf to his. He positioned himself behind her, wrapping her tightly in his arms. "But what do you suggest we do about tonight?"

"We could go to my place." She smiled. "I've got Egyptian Cotton sheets, 900 thread-count."

Sonny moved his head from side to side as he considered the option of his place versus hers. "Cool, they sound great for sleeping."

"Sleeping?"

"Yeah." Sonny smiled sheepishly. "What else would I want to do on cotton sheets?"

"Right, your place it is." A throaty laugh escaped from Alexis's lips. "You sure you didn't go to law school?"

"Nah, I just learned from the best."

Alexis's hands held tightly to the back of Sonny's shirt as he turned the key in the lock. Both froze in their tracks as they saw the figure standing before them in the living room.

"Jason?"


	10. Chapter 10

_Hi all, thanks for the awesome replies. Hope you enjoy._

**Turning To Stone - Chapter 10**

The impact of seeing Jason hit Sonny harder than expected. Gone was the idyllic life on the island with no worries. Yes, he'd received an occasional phone call about business, but he really hadn't thought about how he would balance his life as Alexis's husband and his place as the boss in his world. Although, it had only technically been two weeks since he'd seen Jason, he remembered that he now lived in 2002 and his friend had been gone more than a year.

Sonny watched as Jason's eyes darted to Alexis, whose hands still rested on his back. Jason was typically hard to read, but at this moment, his surprise was fairly transparent.

"Hey," Jason uttered.

Sonny understood his confusion. The last time Jason was in Port Charles, Alexis was just their attorney. She was someone who bailed both of their butts out of trouble before she went home to her boyfriend the businessman rock star. Now, the chemistry between them was tangible.

"Hey buddy." Sonny and Jason embraced.

Alexis blushed a bit before she stepped forward. "Hi Jason."

"Hi Alexis." The two shook hands awkwardly. Immediately, they both averted their eyes, though Sonny couldn't understand why either of them was embarrassed. Jason tugged at his ear then he cleared his throat. "Sonny, I just came to tell you I'm back in town. I'll catch you tomorrow."

Alexis spoke quickly. "No, you two stay and talk. I'll go say goodnight to Kristina." She moved toward the door and Sonny followed.

As she turned to say goodbye, Sonny surprised her with a passionate kiss. As they parted, he felt her breathing become uneven. He ran his finger along her cheek and down to her chin. "I don't care who knows how much I love you."

"Hmm. This is going to take some getting used to…but I like it. And I love you." She kissed his mouth once more.

His heart leapt. This was the first time in what felt like three lifetimes that she'd ever admitted she loved him in front of another person. He kissed her once more. "Be right back?"

She nodded and smiled before she called out, "Goodnight Jason."

"Goodnight."

The door closed behind her. Suddenly, without her, Sonny felt alone.

"Alexis?" Jason's voice shook Sonny from his trance. It carried no emotion or judgment, yet it relayed to Sonny all the questions his friend had for him

.  
"Yep. It's a long story." It was a long enough story to the point where their daughter was conceived. He considered the way their story unfolded the first time then he thought about Stone's appearance and their hasty wedding. He laughed. "It's a very long story…for another time. I love her. You know, I didn't like to say those words before, but I can't think of anything else to describe what I feel."

Jason looked at him and smiled. "I'm glad you're happy. But all the love stuff is kinda nauseating."

Both men chuckled.

Jason sighed. "How did Carly take you and Alexis getting together?"

Sonny sat on the sofa and Jason joined him. "She walked in on us, threw herself in a lagoon, faked her own death and was most recently caught driving drunk."

"That well?"

"Yeah and she hasn't even heard the news yet."

"What news?"

"Alexis and I got married in Puerto Rico...week before last."

Jason stared at Sonny for a full minute without saying a word. "Congratulations, man."  
The two men stood and embraced.

"What are you going to do about Carly?" Jason frowned.

"She's Michael's mother, but from now on, Alexis is my priority. She's my wife and the woman I love. I hope that one day soon, she'll be the mother of both of my children." Sonny couldn't help hinting about the baby Alexis didn't know they were expecting.

Even Jason's stoic facade couldn't hide his surprise. "Alexis is pregnant? With twins?"

"No, but after the last couple of days anything is possible."

Sonny filled Jason in with some of the details of their island wedding and the child he learned he'd fathered. "Jase, I'm going to need your help. I want to make a move to take the business legit. We've got to start changing the focus of our investments. I'm going to need you when I have to negotiate our exit with the other families." Sonny paused. "I guess I shouldn't assume you'll want to leave the business, too."

"I'm with you, man. In this business or another, I'm with you."

Sonny nodded, touched by his friend's loyalty. He found comfort knowing that some things were the same no matter what time or place he found himself in. Inside he knew it was a comfort that was short-lived. There was trouble on the horizon. He wasn't sure from which direction it was coming, but he could feel it. One thing he knew for sure, he'd gained too much over the last few days and he had no intention on losing it.


	11. Chapter 11

_Hi all, married life in Port Chuck begins in this one and yes, it's a little bumpier than on the island. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy. By the way, thanks for reading and reviewing._

**Turning To Stone – Chapter 11**

Sonny reached over to Alexis's side of the bed only to find it empty. He called out, "Sweetheart."

"I'm in here."

He followed the sound of her voice to the bathroom. She sat at the base of the toilet where she'd obviously spent a great deal of time this morning. He kneeled beside her. "Hey, how long have you been here?"

"Long enough to know this flu is kicking my butt."

For a moment, Sonny considered suggesting that she didn't have the flu at all; however, considering the particular shade of green she wore on her face, he decided against it. There was also the issue of Carly. He'd invited her over to break the news of his nuptials to Alexis. He'd sincerely hoped that Alexis had to rush to court this morning, considering it was their first day back. Not because he wanted to be alone with Carly but because she was a loose cannon and he didn't want her anywhere near Alexis or their baby.

"Maybe we should get you to a doctor." He ran a cool wash cloth across her forehead. A smile crossed his face as he pictured doing the same thing during the birth of their baby girl.

"I just need to sleep."

As he helped Alexis up from the floor, he began to consider his options. Perhaps he should just go to Carly's to break the news. He quickly reconsidered when he remembered Alexis's reaction in Puerto Rico after he'd simply taken a phone call from Benny that had to do with Carly.

He tucked Alexis back into bed then decided that perhaps he could break the news to Carly while Alexis was sleeping. She typically slept like a rock and she wouldn't hear even the loudest rant or rave from Carly. It was a good plan until Alexis sauntered downstairs, fully-dressed, ten minutes before Carly arrived.

"What are you doing out of bed?"

"Well good morning to you too, hubby." She winked at him before disappearing into the kitchen.

He called toward the kitchen, "I thought you wanted to rest. An hour ago, you were telling me how the flu was kicking your butt."

She reappeared with a cup of coffee, "Well, I feel better, now."

Remembering that he'd forgotten to make decaf this morning, he took the cup from her hand.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Coffee's bad for the flu." _And the baby._ "Why don't you go next door and have your sister make you some fresh squeezed O.J.?"

She approached him from behind and rapped her arms around his waist. "Why don't you make it for me, instead?" She sighed, "In fact, why don't we skip the juice."

"As much as I want to take you up on that offer," he turned to face her, "the truth is I have a meeting in ten minutes…one you're not going to be thrilled about."

"Alleged mob business?"

"Worse…Carly."

The next eight minutes were spent with Sonny explaining why he wanted to tell Carly about their marriage alone. Somehow, he'd miraculously managed to do it without mentioning her own pregnancy of which she was blissfully unaware.

She reluctantly agreed to pay Kristina a visit. "I trust you Corinthos, but don't forget you promised to buy me a house today and I'm holding you to it. I want to be away from all traces of swamp thing before the morning."

"Anything you want, baby." He chuckled. His wife was a piece of work. His wife. He still liked the way it sounded, even if it was just in his head. "Call a realtor and set something up." He watched as she moved toward the door. "Just make sure you get something big enough for Kristina."

When she turned to face him, he saw that all of the irritation she felt about his impending visit with Carly, was gone. "You want my sister to live with us?"

"Yeah." Although he and Kristina had not seen eye to eye on their first go round, Sonny was touched that the girl had been willing to die to tell him about his daughter. He also felt as though they'd bonded on the island. Plus, he knew he would score a few points with Alexis with the offer. He flashed his dimples for good measure.

"That is so sweet." She touched his cheek. "But don't think you can get on my good side just by being charming, Mr. Dimples." She flashed her own set of dimples at him.

_Wow, he loved her. How had he missed it before? How had he missed it for years?_

Three minutes later, Johnny's knock on the door jolted him. Seconds later, Carly entered steps behind Johnny. Because Johnny knew Sonny married Alexis on the island, he excused himself immediately.

"I knew you'd call me." Carly grinned. "You want to work things out?" She flung her arms around his neck. "I'm so happy. I knew you couldn't stay away from me."

He pushed her away gently. "Carly, I didn't ask you here to reconcile. I asked you here because I need you to understand that it's really over between us."

"But why? You were so happy when you found out I was alive. You visited me in the hospital."

Sonny walked to the sofa and sat. Carly joined him there. "I've had some time to think." _Yeah_, he thought, _years._ "And I realized that you and I need to get off of this merry-go-round of a marriage. All we do is keep hurting each other. I'm sorry for any mixed signals I may have given you."

Tears rolled down her cheeks. "The only signals you've given me tell me we can work things out. It can be different this time."

"It will never be different between us, Carly. It's just the way we are. Not to mention, I'm in love with Alexis."

Carly looked as though she'd been sucker-punched in the gut. "I don't believe you. You know I'm in your blood."

"Not anymore. I've been in love with Alexis for months…maybe even years. It's the reason I've spent almost every waking hour of the last two weeks with her."

She twisted her face. "You were with her? The whole time you've been gone? Sonny how could you? Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want you to understand what I'm about to tell you. Carly, Alexis and I are married. We got married in Puerto Rico two weeks ago."

Carly began to pace. "You can't do this to me, Sonny, not with her. You can't have married her. You still love me."

"You and I have been over for months. It messed me up when I thought you were dead and then found out you were alive. It was like I got all of those chances that I'd thought I'd lost before, you know, with Brenda and Lily. It's taken me a long time to realize that I deserve better, that we both deserve better."

"Deserve better? Whatever Sonny. I don't know what crap Alexis is feeding you, that sanctimonious bi..."

"Carly! Alexis is my wife. You will show her some respect."

"I won't show her anything because you will never see me or my son again." With that Carly turned and stormed out of the door.

Sonny ran his fingers through his hair and exhaled loudly. Honestly, it had gone as well as he expected. He knew Carly would never follow through with her threats to keep him from Michael. However, he would ask Alexis about his legal options, just in case.

After a phone call to Benny, Sonny was reminded that Roscoe was still alive along with his whack job wife, Faith. He also knew the Alcazar brothers loomed on the horizon. And he knew what Benny couldn't tell him: Brenda was alive. Though the weight of the world should be on his shoulders, he still felt as light as a feather. For the first time in his life, he had everything he wanted.

He sauntered across the hall to the Penthouse where Alexis use to live, two weeks or many years ago; he still couldn't figure out which one applied. A bevy of emotions ran through him. The years really had disappeared overnight. Instead of moving out to raise Kristina alone, Alexis would be moving into their home and sleeping in his bed. Johnny, very much alive, stood guard outside the door.

"Johnny, is my wife inside?" He smiled broadly as he referred to Alexis as his wife.

Johnny smiled back.

When they talked, Benny mentioned how pleased the boys would be to know that he'd married Alexis. He said the word on the street was that "Ms. Davis was a real smart cookie and an asset to the organization." Sonny laughed to himself as he pictured Alexis's reaction to hearing that she was an asset to the organization.

"Yeah, boss. Mr. Jax just stopped by."

Sonny felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise at the mention of Jax's name. Jax tended to want anyone who loved Sonny: Brenda, his sister Courtney, Carly, though it technically hadn't happened in 2002 and now Alexis. Technically, Alexis was married to Jax first, but that wasn't the point. Although they'd both sworn their relationship was strictly platonic, he wouldn't be surprised if Jax became romantically interested in Alexis. He took a deep breath and prepared himself to deal with Jax in a civil manner.

He opened the door and he felt his heart stop. Alexis lay on the sofa with Jax sitting beside her. Before he could stop himself, Sonny yelled, "Jax get the hell away from my wife."

Jax looked at him quizzically before he looked down at Alexis. "You married Corinthos?"


	12. Chapter 12

Turning to Stone -Chapter 12

Sonny quickly made his way to Alexis and Jax. He was about to throttle Jax until he heard Alexis call out, "Sonny! Jax was just helping me. I got a little dizzy."

Sonny's face softened. "Baby, are you okay?" Sonny insinuated himself between Alexis and Jax

.  
"You married Corinthos?" Jax repeated as confusion echoed in his voice. "Are you trying to keep him out of trouble? Did you see something you weren't supposed to?"

"No." Alexis fought back a giggle as she sat up while Sonny rolled his eyes. Sonny took his place at her side. "Yes Jax, I married Sonny. No, I didn't marry him to keep him out of trouble. I married him because I love him."

"Alexis, what were you thinking? He puts the welfare of everyone he cares about in jeopardy."

Sonny bristled at Jax's comment. "And women stay safer around you? What about Miranda and Brenda?" Okay, so Sonny knew Brenda was alive. So, technically, Jax hadn't allowed her to die. Still he was such a sanctimonious bastard; Sonny couldn't help but give him a dose of his own medicine.

"Sonny," Alexis interrupted. "Why don't you go make us some lunch so I can speak to Jax alone?"

"Because I'm your husband, not Candyboy. You obviously don't feel well and I don't want to leave you alone."

Sonny sensed Alexis could see through his jealousy. "Sonny, I think I'm about to have an argument with my dearest friend in the world. I really don't want to argue with my husband, too. So, please do me a favor and let s finish our conversation in private, please."

Sonny rubbed his chin. He hated that Alexis knew him so well, but he loved her strength and straight-forwardness. "Fine." Sonny kissed her on the cheek and honestly, it was more possessive than affectionate. He went into the kitchen, but made it no further than door, which he left cracked open wide enough for him to hear.

"Have you lost your mind?" The Aussie questioned. "Do you want Corinthos to get you killed?"

"Of course not, Jax. But I'm a Cassadine. My life has been in danger since the time I was born. I used to pretend that putting on a suit and changing my name could keep me safe. It couldn't. Remember last fall when Helena and Stavros had me kidnapped? I was in danger then and Sonny had nothing to do with that."

That may be true but why would you make your life more dangerous by being with Corinthos. Brenda was shot at in the shower. Lily was killed in a car bomb. My goodness Alexis, you were shot on the steps of the police station not that long ago when you were just Sonny's attorney."

"Honestly, I was never just Sonny's attorney." When Sonny heard her say that, it warmed his heart.

"What about your family? What if you have children?"

"Every member of the Cassadine family is at danger as long as Helena is breathing. As for Sonny and I having more children in the future, I'm already 37 years old and I think that ship has passed."

"What do you mean by 'you and Sonny having more children'? Are you pregnant?"

"Of course not."

Sonny chuckled, a little too loudly causing Alexis and Jax to lower their voices further. Sonny strained harder to hear.

"Jax, when I was a teenager I was involved with a boy named Tony Cerullo?"

"Lois's brother?"

"Nope, it was Sonny using an alias. I got pregnant and Mikkos made me give the baby up. When we actually started talking this week, I discovered Sonny was the father of my daughter. I don't know, maybe I always knew."

"So, you have a 21 year old child with Sonny?"

Alexis nodded.

"Don't you think it's a little late to get married for the sake of the baby?"

Alexis began to laugh. Jax laughed too. Soon they could barely control themselves. Sonny found himself becoming very annoyed.

"So, do you know where your child is?" Concern returned to Jax's face.

Alexis shook her head, "no." "Mikkos made me give her up after I held her. The hospital where I gave birth may have some records, but honestly I'm sure Mikkos covered his tracks."

"What about Stefan?"

"I think Sonny wants to explore that angle." From the kitchen, he nodded in agreement. If Stefan knew something he was going to find it out.

"Of course, you can count on me to help you in anyway possible." Jax rose to his feet. Alexis stood as well. "You know I hate this," Jax began. "But I love you and if Corinthos makes you happy..."

"He does."

"Then I'm happy for you."

From the crack in the door, he could see the two embrace.

"Love you." he heard her tell his rival. Why was it so easy for her to tell this man she loved him? It had taken her years to be able to tell him the same?

"Love you too." Jax ushered himself to the door.

Alexis sank back on the sofa, "Sonny, I know you were listening at the door. You might as well come out."

Sonny walked out of the kitchen, he stood near the sofa where Alexis sat and he stared at her.

Alexis stared back at him anger tainted her expression. "After you insisted you be allowed to tell Carly about our marriage alone, why did you not allow me the same courtesy with Jax?"

"Because if I had I wouldn't have been around to hear you tell Jax you loved him."

She paused for a moment before she let out a chuckle. "Are you jealous?"

"Course not." He looked away from her, though he could feel her continue to stare.

"Sonny, you know how I feel about you. You know I love you. It's just I don't do vulnerable very well. And until a couple of weeks ago, I wasn't sure how you felt for me whereas, Jax's friendship has always been a constant."

Her honesty would take some getting used to again, at least on intimate matters. He kept a slight frown. He ran his hand across his chin then examined the band on his left finger, twisting it a bit. He remained standing; though, he kept his distance. "So, why was Jax here?"

"He reminded me that today was June 1st, which means..."

"The Nurses' Ball is tonight. I almost forgot." He joined her on the sofa.

"With all the Carly in the Lake stuff, you're entitled. I was just about to tell Jax about my whirlwind wedding when my jealous husband burst in." She took his hand and brought it to her cheek. He felt the softness of her skin.

"You sure you weren't trying to keep our marriage a secret?"

"Why would I?"

"I'm not exactly a Harvard grad."

She brought both of her hands to his face and forced him to look at her. "Sonny Corinthos, you are smarter than most of my former classmates. And I love you. I'm proud to be your wife." She kissed him tenderly. "So, why don't we postpone our appointment with the realtor until tomorrow and go get ready for the Nurses' Ball?"

"Are you sure you feel up to it?"

"I thought I had the flu, but I feel better now. I know how important Stone was to you." She leaned her head on his shoulder. "Plus, I'm looking forward to showing off my handsome husband to Port Charles society."

He kissed her, gently brushing his lips against hers. "It's a date."

Quarter to six and Sonny found himself waiting impatiently at the bottom of the staircase for Alexis. The prospect of the evening excited him. He'd get the chance to see the sister he'd lost too soon. Perhaps he'd get the opportunity to ask his brother-in-law about his child he'd lost 21 years ago. Mostly, he couldn't wait to see Ned's face when he learned that he married Alexis…the same woman who'd hitched truck to keep from marrying him. Sonny couldn't help but be angry with Ned after all he'd done to keep him from his daughter in his previous life.

She cleared her throat to shake him from his thoughts. His eyes met hers and then scanned downward. She was a vision. She wore a simple, strapless, black cocktail dress with a cinched waist and a hint of crinoline at the hem. Her stilettos were sexy as all get out, but they unnerved him. He knew their daughter was growing inside her and the thought of a spill down a flight of stairs terrified him. "You look amazing."

"Thank you. You look pretty amazing yourself." He watched as she took in his black tuxedo. He'd gelled his hair back, stripping it of its natural curl. He kissed her on the cheek. He was careful not to muss her makeup…that could wait until later. "Mr. Corinthos, are you ready?"

"Yes. Are you ready Mrs...?"

"Davis-Corinthos," she offered quickly causing Sonny to smile brightly. "And yes, I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

All eyes focused on the couple as they entered the ballroom of the Port Charles hotel. linked at the hands, they were greeted warmly by Lucy Coe Collins. Lucy was so busy with the evening's festivities that she didn't notice the pair was holding hands. They followed her to Sonny's table stopping briefly at the Quartermaine table where his once dearly departed sister sat with her then husband A.J. Quartermaine. At the sight of them, he felt Alexis tighten her grip around his fingers. She needn't worry. If it hadn't been for A.J.'s schemes, Alexis wouldn't be carrying their little girl inside of her, even if she didn't know it, yet. Yes, he now knew he made a mistake by trying to control his sister's life. If he hadn't, maybe she wouldn't have endured three divorces and a miscarriage before her 25th birthday. He greeted A.J. coolly, but cordially and he gave his sister a warm hug. He promised her they would spend time together in the weeks to come. And he sincerely looked forward to it.

They arrived at his table which was, as always, located prominently in the front. As he heard the whispers, he realized that prior to now, he and Alexis had never engaged in any public displays of affection. Now, the simple interlock of their fingers had caused whispers. Johnny took a seat next to Alexis.

Zander approached the table, tentatively at first, then less so after Alexis's smile greeted him warmly. As he hugged Alexis, Sonny noticed how much of a boy he still seemed. Before, he'd allowed Carly's jealousy games and Jason's disdain for Zander to separate him from the man-child who once wanted so much to be his protégé. Knowing the boy's fate and the trouble that preceded his death, Sonny felt a pain in the pit of his stomach. Alexis had been right when she once told him he should encourage Zander to go to college. She'd been right about so many things and wrong about so many others. Sonny promised himself he'd make things right for everyone this time.

Zander shook his hand. He'd forgotten how tense things were between them in 2002. He'd actually even had the boy beaten. After he'd learned Alexis had kept his daughter from him in the past, he'd wondered if that played into her decision. She'd loved the kid as if he was her own and Sonny knew he betrayed her when he turned on the boy but he was out of control when he went back to Carly.

"Sonny, I have to admit I was surprised to receive the invitation to join you at your table this afternoon. I'm even more surprised to see Alexis here, too." He noticed the way Zander fidgeted with his hands.

Sonny smiled. "I wanted to make things right between us. I shouldn't have asked you to watch Carly for me. I apologize." Sonny couldn't help smiling as he caught sight of Alexis grinning.

"Thanks man." Zander's voice crackled. "If you need me to do anything, say the word."

Sonny wondered why he hadn't noticed that Zander had needed him every bit as much as Stone had when he was young. "There is one thing." Sonny smiled.

"Anything," the boy agreed eagerly.

"Congratulate us. Alexis and I got married two weeks ago."

Zander's jaw dropped. It was a few seconds before he was able to speak. He then engulfed Alexis in a hug before Sonny extended his arms to welcome a hug himself.

Next, Kristina arrived with Max in tow. She rambled something about Nedly parking the car and she was annoyed about Max being with her. Sonny didn't care. This time he was determined to keep her safe. He wondered if she was annoyed that Max was guarding her or whether she just wished it was Johnny. He'd seen the glances between them in Puerto Rico. Plus, he was aware of Johnny's crush on Alexis, so developing a crush on Kristina wouldn't be too much of a stretch. It wasn't so much that he didn't trust Johnny with his sister-in-law, Stone told him he could. It was just he knew Alexis would worry about her sister being involved with someone so close to the danger in his life.

While the night was still young, he and Alexis danced to a slow number on the balcony. He took in the scent of her hair, the smell of her skin and the look in her eyes.  
"I love you," he whispered as he pulled her closer to him. They allowed the moment between them to linger before they returned to their table.

His father was the next to arrive. He'd always favored Carly. Sonny knew it was because she was as big of a screw-up as he was. Sonny knew he'd soften the first time he held his granddaughter in his arms. Even though the news of their marriage was a surprise, Mike was able to affix a pleasant smile on his face and wish them both congratulations.

Ned arrived at the table and indiscreetly pulled Kristina to the side. Sonny could hear him whisper that he refused to sit with "Corinthos."

Kristina said rather openly, "I'm sitting with my family. You can join me or not."

Ned stopped whispering and spoke up. "Alexis may be your family, but Corinthos isn't."

To the surprise of all, Alexis spoke up. "Actually Ned, he is. Sonny is my husband."


	13. Chapter 13

Turning to Stone – Chapter 13

As expected, Ned launched into a tirade in which he questioned Alexis's sanity and Sonny's ability to keep her safe. Sonny, of course, protectively stepped between his wife and her ex and proceeded to threaten him within an inch of his life before Max ushered him away from the table. Alexis gently reminded him that this night was about AIDS patients and his relationship with Stone. Sonny worried about the affect Ned and Jax's disapproval would have on Alexis and on his marriage. Soon, he realized it wasn't just the silver spoon boys he had to worry about; it was the entire town. And it was at that moment that he turned to see the two people in the world who were most able to sway Alexis walk through the doorway.

Stefan and Nicholas were dressed impeccably in black tuxedos sans ties or vests. Nicholas held the hand of his then fiancée, Gia. Sonny remembered this was the time before Nicholas became the father of his nephew. Sonny noticed Alexis's eyes spark the moment she saw Nicholas and Gia. It made him feel anxious. Nicholas spotted her immediately and smiled. Sonny noticed the downward turn of Nicholas's mouth when he saw her holding Sonny's hand. He hadn't been much for handholding, not before. But he longed to touch her. It was as if he couldn't get enough of her

.  
Nicholas enveloped Alexis in a hug and Gia followed with an embrace of her own. Stefan's eyes drifted not to his sister, but immediately to Sonny's left hand and then to Alexis's. Sonny was a man who'd survived by noticing the things others did not. And in one brief moment he'd learned that he and Stefan had more in common than he cared to admit. Stefan was just as he remembered him: cool and distant.

"Alexis. I'm pleased to see you've returned from your excursion. You left somewhat unexpectedly. I was concerned. I assume you were with Mr. Corinthos?"

Sonny hated the way Stefan spoke about him as though he weren't there. He knew it was a power move, one he'd utilized himself.

Like a teenager who was caught making out, Alexis began to explain, "We were in Puerto Rico with Kristina and a friend of Sonny's. I needed to get away to clear my mind."

"And was it with a clear mind that you married Mr. Corinthos?"

"Y..Y..Yes. How did you know?" Alexis stuttered uncharacteristically. Sonny could tell Stefan's observation had shaken her. He watched as she rubbed an imaginary chill from her arms.

"Your rings gave you away. However, now is not the time or the place to discuss your spontaneous nuptials. If you are available perhaps we can discuss this over breakfast in the morning."

Alexis nodded.

"Alexis. Mr. Corinthos," Stefan acknowledged them before he headed to his table with Nicholas and Gia in tow.

Immediately, Sonny felt Alexis's back tense. She was unable to relax until the musical number he knew he'd remember until the day he died. His sister-in-law and his seven-year-old son, Michael, sang there own special rendition of Elton John and KeKe Dee's "Don't Go Breaking My Heart." Something about the two being redheads, made their act even more comical. Sonny smiled and chuckled, then he outright laughed. Alexis enjoyed it as well.

Carly hadn't attended the Nurses' Ball, which made for an enjoyable evening out. She was too distraught over his marriage to Alexis. Jason had gone to keep her company, so he knew he and Alexis could enjoy the evening without a Carly-induced crises. Tonight, Michael would go home with him and Alexis, despite Carly's threats of a custody battle, and they would have their first opportunity to be a family.

Near the evening's end, Alexis disappeared to the restroom and Sonny retreated to the balcony to make a call. He'd requested Benny start to keep an eye on the Alcazar brothers. Now that he was back in 2002, he knew Brenda was again in jeopardy, though most of the world was unaware she was alive. Benny reported Luis Alcazar was making plans to come to Port Charles; Lorenzo was preparing to head their European operations. Of further note, Roscoe and his wife, Faith expected a shipment of drugs into Port Charles within days. They wouldn't receive the drugs; Jason would make sure it didn't reach the shores of their town. Sonny tried to take into account every contingency. Still, he felt a bit melancholy, how could he face all his enemies and still keep his family safe. Stone had been taken from him too soon, both in life and in death. There were so many questions he still needed to ask him.

"A lot on your mind?" He heard the younger man ask.

Sonny was a bit disappointed as he turned to see Zander standing behind him. "Yeah." Sonny nodded with a half-smile. "You need something?"

"Nah man, I'm gonna head out, but I wanted to thank you for including me tonight. It meant a lot to me."

"Not a problem. I wanted to make sure you knew things were okay between us."

"Thanks." Zander turned to leave, but stopped himself. "Sonny, I really do hope you and Alexis are happy. She really loves you, you know."

"I know." Sonny smiled. As he watched Zander leave he thought, "She loved you, too and I let her down...but not this time."

The next morning, Sonny sat up in his bed. He allowed the black satin sheets to fall to his waist. Alexis somehow lay sleeping by his side, after slapping the snooze button for the third time. Beautiful women were always difficult, he thought to himself.

The previous night ended somewhat poorly. After their attendance at the Nurses Ball, all of Port Charles was on notice that he and Alexis were married. Though his heart swelled with pride, his mind filled with worry. Surely, his enemies were also aware of his newest point of vulnerability: his family. Finally, he had everything he'd ever wanted: a wife he loved, respected and trusted; two children, although he technically needed to find one of them; a baby on the way; a sister and a sister-in-law; a brother-in-law and although he didn't want to think about it, a brother.

Sonny covered his face with both his hands. He was exhausted. He'd spent most of the night caring for Alexis after nausea paid her its worst visit yet. After holding her hair and making her chamomile tea, they'd put in a DVD to watch until Alexis fell asleep. Alexis snuggled into his arms. She rested her head on his chest. The movie was Roommates, a tale about a grandfather who cared for his grandson after his parents died. The grandfather repeatedly said, "Family takes care of family."

As they watched the movie, Sonny noticed tears gathering at the brim of Alexis's eyes. He remembered thinking that perhaps, it was time to approach the subject of parenthood with Alexis.

"Babe, you've been feeling sick a lot lately. And you've been tired. What do you think is wrong?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's the flu?"

"A week-long flu?"

"I'm sure it's nothing serious." She turned and snuggled into his chest.

"Have you considered the possibility that you might be pregnant?"

She sat straight up and suddenly became fidgety. "Of course not."

"Maybe you should get one of those, you know…pregnancy tests. Just to prove me wrong."

"You are wrong and I don't need a pregnancy test to prove it."

"What's the harm in taking one?"

"Why are you pushing this?" She folded her arms across her chest.

"Why are you in denial?"

And such began the beginning of an argument that lasted the next couple of hours and ended with Alexis agreeing, though not happily, to take a pregnancy test. Now, it was morning and Sonny wondered how the news of the impending arrival of their baby girl would affect things. He'd been unable to sleep, so he'd dressed and made a pot of decaffeinated coffee. He stared out of the window as waited for Alexis to rise.

Moments later, the doorbell rang and Kristina nearly knocked him down as she flew through the door. She announced she had a very special package that she could only give to Alexis. Though she wouldn't confirm it, Sonny knew Kristina had a pregnancy test. She winked at him before she headed upstairs. Sonny's heart leapt at the thought that in a few minutes, Alexis would be saying the words he'd waited so many years to hear.

He waited for signs of life from upstairs. Michael had spent the night after the Nurses Ball. Soon, he'd be telling the boy that he was going to have a baby sister or brother next year. Sonny was determined Kristina would not come prematurely this time. She would be healthy and happy and surrounded by loved ones. This time he would have a family and so would Alexis. She'd lost so many people over the last few years and he'd been given the opportunity to change that. Once again, the doorbell interrupted Sonny's thoughts.

After an announcement by Johnny, Stefan entered dressed in black.

"Mr. Corinthos."

"Call me Sonny."

Stefan nodded without a word. Sonny poured him a cup of coffee before he joined him on the sofa.

"Is Alexis present?"

"She's upstairs with Kristina."

"Good. There are things I'd prefer you and I talk about outside the presence of my sisters."

"Such as?" Sonny was surprised that Stefan cut to the chase so immediately.

"Shall we begin with your marriage to Alexis? I believe you and I would agree that it appears to be rather sudden."

Sonny shrugged. He would play his cards against his vest with Stefan.

Stefan responded to his silence. "You and I know differently, don't we? I'm sure most of this town thought it odd that Alexis would defend you and even become your friend. I wasn't surprised. I was only surprised you didn't discover the truth sooner." Stefan stood and walked toward the window. He spoke without looking in Sonny's direction. "I watched and waited as you became closer. Each day, I was concerned one or both of you would discover the truth, but you didn't; perhaps it was because you both had different names. Or because Alexis had been blonde and your hair was longer."

"You knew about me and Alexis?" He couldn't hide his surprise at Stefan's confession.

"That you were young lovers? Yes. And yes, I knew that you fathered her child."

Sonny felt the rage grow inside him. He reached for his prescription medication but remembered that he hadn't yet started treatment. So, he did his best to breathe deeply. "You knew when you came to this town five years ago that me and Alexis had a child? She was just 16 then. We still had time to raise her."

"Mr. Corinthos, when I came to Port Charles, you were, to my knowledge the co-owner of a blues club with Luke Spencer. You had neither the means nor the wherewithal to protect your child from Helena. Later, your associations proved to be as dangerous as Helena."

"Why would our child need to be protected from Helena?"

Stefan returned to the sofa. "There are things you don't understand about the Cassadines. There were reasons my brother Stavros was my mother's favorite son. There were also reasons my mother hated Alexis. Stavros was not my father's son. He was the product of an extramarital affair between my mother and a member of the staff whom she loved very much. Do you understand the ramifications of this information?"

Sonny began to process what Stefan told him. He did his best to remember all that Alexis told him. There were four Cassadine children: Stavros, Stefan, Alexis and Kristina. Nicholas was considered the Prince and he would be the sole heir to the title and all that followed if Stefan died without children. However, if Stavros was not a true Cassadine, Alexis's children would inherit everything.

It was as though Stefan read his thoughts. "Yes. Your child is the true heir to the Cassadine legacy not Nicholas, which is why no one can no your child exists."

"I can protect my child if you would just tell me who she is."

"I believe you tried but you were unable to protect Alexis from my mother's last attack. There is much more at stake now that you and Alexis have reunited. My mother may already have begun to put things together."

"Do you know where my child is now?"

"Your child is in Port Charles."

"Do you know her identity?"

"Yes, but I will not jeopardize everything by telling you. In fact, I implore you to drop this."

"Good morning." Sonny and Stefan turned to see Alexis and Michael descending the Penthouse stairs. Kristina followed two feet behind them. Alexis held Michael's hand. Sonny smiled at the idyllic picture of his family.

He turned back toward Stefan. "We'll finish this later."

Alexis and Kristina greeted Stefan, warmly kissing him on the cheek. The siblings chatted for a while before Stefan left. After breakfast, which he loving prepared; Kristina volunteered to drop Michael off at Carly's. And though Sonny didn't like it, Johnny volunteered to accompany her.

Although Sonny and Alexis were completely alone, the Penthouse felt very crowded. With them was: their eldest child, possibly alone and definitely in danger; Helena; Stavros; and Stefan. Alexis had disappeared upstairs once more and though he hated to admit it, he was glad for the space. While he was alone, he decided to do something that surprised him. He picked up Alexis's cellular phone and speed-dialed a familiar name. He second-guessed himself the entire time he dialed. When he heard the Aussie answer, he considered hanging up.

"How's my favorite ex-wife?"

Sonny cringed. "Jax, Sonny. I need you to meet me at Kelly's in an hour."

"Is everything alright with Alexis?"

"For now, yes." Sonny hung up abruptly.

After the call, Sonny made his way to the window. A swirl of emotions coursed through his body. Even though he'd argued with Alexis the night before, he'd still made love to her before they'd gone to sleep. Yet, Stefan's visit tainted things. Stefan made him feel as though he'd lost another child.

"Newlyweds aren't allowed to brood." He could hear the smile in her voice.

"I don't brood."

"Actually, you do. Come sit with me." Alexis led him by the hand to the sofa. She stretched her long legs across Sonny's lap, providing him with yet another distracting thought. "Have you given anymore consideration about where you want to live?"

"No. Things have been kind of hectic today." He turned to face her.

"I feel like we're running out of space."

Sonny felt as though he was running out of time to save their eldest baby. "I'll call the realtor, today."

"Make sure they show us something with a nursery."

Sonny felt his arms tingle as he understood what Alexis was saying. This was the moment he'd waited years for. He needed to hear the words. "What are you saying?"

"Sonny, I'm pregnant. We're having a baby."


	14. Chapter 14

Turning to Stone – Chapter 14

"Sonny, I'm pregnant. We're having a baby." Alexis's voice echoed in his ear. She dropped her head and began to fidget with her fingers.

For the life of himself, all Sonny could was smile. He started to speak, but Alexis cut him off before he could begin. Something about his smile seemed to set her off.

"Sonny Corinthos, don't you dare say, 'I told you so.'"

He chuckled.

"Sonny!"

"What? I wasn't going to say it." Sonny tried to keep from laughing.

"You were so!" Alexis shrieked in mock outrage. She shoved his arm with her hand, which made him laugh harder. "Stop it."

"I can't help it." Sonny tried to catch his breath. He took Alexis's left hand and turned the platinum band that adorned her ring finger. "What I was going to tell you was that I love you." He kissed her neck. "And I was going to say..." he kissed her neck once more. "No matter what, you don't make a move without a guard."

He felt Alexis's back tense. "Sonny, what about court? I have a job, you know. I'm an attorney, in case you've forgotten."

"The best."

"Well, then what will people think if they see your henchmen sitting in the courtroom?"

Sonny crinkled his nose at the word "Henchman." Alexis was so dramatic. "Um, they'll probably think they're there for court, especially 'cause you've represented them all before."

Alexis folded her arms across her chest. "I'm not doing it."

"I wasn't asking. Babe, this is non-negotiable. I've got enemies and you've got Helena. You know I don't exactly have the best track record when it comes to the survival of my children. We don't need to take any chances."

"And what if I refuse?"

"Then, I'll have them do it anyway. At some point you'll realize it and we'll have a knock-down drag-out argument, which will mean the honeymoon will officially be over." He made his way to her neck where he planted tender little kisses. "You don't want the honeymoon to be over, do you?"

"You don't play fair."

Sonny could tell Alexis was succumbing to the sensations he was causing as he kissed her neck. A small moan floated over her lips. Sonny moved his mouth from her neck to her chin then onto her lips. He slid his hand to her abdomen where his baby girl was resting. This time, he'd be able to watch her arrival in the world, be present for her first word, and watch her take her first steps. Still he wondered how Alexis was handling the news of her ready made family. "Are you okay?"

Alexis took a deep sigh before she nodded. "I'm okay."

Sonny raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure?"

Alexis shook her head, no. "You want the truth? I'm terrified. I'm not sure I can do this. I'm not exactly mother material. I'm disorganized, high-strung, and a little neurotic."

Sonny could feel her heart rate speed up. He ran a finger along her shoulder then down her arm. "Alexis, when I close my eyes, I can picture you with our daughter. You'll talk to her, read to her, and you'll do anything to keep her safe. You'll be a wonderful mother and we'll give her everything we missed out on."

"Yes, we will." Alexis kissed him on the cheek. "You really think the baby's a girl?"

"I'm sure of it."

"If you're right, you are in big trouble. She's going to wrap you around her little finger."

"I can't wait." He intended to spoil his baby girl rotten this time.

Alexis fixed her eyes on his. "So, we're really going to do this?"

"Yep." Sonny kissed her cheek.

"I love you."

He nuzzled his head into her neck. "I love you, too, Alexis."

Before the hour was up, Sonny excused himself to go meet Jax at Kelly's. He and Alexis agreed to meet at a property the realtor found for them. When he heard the address, he immediately recognized it as Greystone. He was sure she would hate it, but somewhere inside, he hoped she would love it. He remembered when Ric tried to buy the place after he married Alexis and he bought it from right under Ric's nose. In his heart, maybe he could picture Alexis living there with him and their children. At that time, he wasn't going to let his brother have his house and his woman, too.

When he arrived at Kelly's, Jax was waiting. He could see the worried expression written across his face. As much as he hated to admit it, Jax cared about Alexis. He was actually counting on it.

"What's wrong with Alexis?"

"Alexis is fine."

Jax sighed audibly. He paused for a moment in thought. "So, why are you here? I suppose you're going to tell me to stay away from her."

Sonny pondered the suggestion. He'd love for Candyboy to keep his distance, but he knew it would never happen and Alexis would be furious with him for asking. "No, I want to know what you know about the Cassadines. How dangerous are they?"

"Well, they nearly caused Alexis and me to die in a plane crash. Not to mention they kidnapped Alexis last year."

Sonny ran his hands through his hair. "Stefan tells me it's too dangerous for us to find our child. He told me she could be in danger if we find her because she's a potential heir to the Cassadine title."

"That's strange." Strange was one of those words Jax mutilated with his Aussie accent.

"What's strange about it?" Sonny leaned forward and took a sip of his coffee. He smiled at the aroma and the taste. Mike only served Corinthos-Morgan coffee.

"There's no reason your child should be in danger as a female heir. The Cassadine title passes through the males."

"Well, the male Cassadine heirs are very few." Sonny thought about Stefan's revelation that Stavros was the product of an affair. "Besides, if that's the case why has Helena come after Alexis so many times?"

"It's just personal. She hated Alexis's mother because she was the love of Mikkos's life."  
"Hmm..." Sonny rubbed his hand along his chin. "I need you to put together all the information you have on the Cassadines: their strengths, their weaknesses. I need it to keep my family safe."

"Are you going to be able to do that, Sonny? Because you tried with Brenda and Lily and it didn't work."

"If I remember correctly, you didn't keep Brenda safe either." Even though he knew she was alive, Brenda had still been exposed to danger due to Jax's negligence. "I live in a dangerous world, what's your excuse, Candyboy?"

"Look Corinthos, I don't want to argue with you, but I care about Alexis. She's my best friend."

Sonny calmed himself before he spoke. "Then get me the information I need to keep her safe."

Jax nodded. "I'll put together a dossier and contact you when it's finished."

_A dossier,_ Sonny thought. Candyboy was pretentious even in 2002.

"Thanks."

Sonny nodded to Jax before he left. He hated to ask anyone for help, but he didn't need to tip Helena or Stefan off by digging for information others had at their fingertips. It had been a long road to this place and Sonny would stop at nothing to have his family, even if it meant battling with the Cassadines.


	15. Chapter 15

_Happy Saturday everyone. The Corinthos family prepares to expand. Hope you enjoy._

**Turning to Stone - Chapter 15**

To Sonny's surprise, Alexis loved Greystone. So, he immediately made an offer and they were set to close within a week. One thing never changed, money talked.

Much to Ned's chagrin, Kristina agreed to move in with them. She promised Alexis she'd stay until the baby was born or as long as Alexis needed her. That gave Sonny some time to figure out how to keep her safe.

Kristina was almost as thrilled about the coming arrival of the newest member of their family as he was. Both Sonny and Alexis implored her to keep the news of the baby quiet from everyone, including Ned and Stefan. She promised though Alexis seemed doubtful. Privately, Sonny told her of the threats that faced their daughter if anyone found out before the time was right. Admittedly, he was a bit melodramatic, but he knew Kristina could use the extra encouragement to keep her mouth shut.

The secrecy was Alexis's idea. Fear of Helena, fear of Sonny's world and though she wouldn't admit it, Sonny knew Carly's behavior was a concern. Rumor had it she'd been showing up drunk all over town. She even showed up sloppy drunk during their Father's Day Celebration.  
The celebration had been nearly perfect until she arrived. Sonny and Alexis began the day with a very special celebration that morning; enjoying each other in ways neither dreamed possible. He couldn't get enough of her body now. He loved the rounded form her belly was beginning to take, though she was still barely showing. They'd gone to their first ultrasound the Friday before. Now, Sonny couldn't stop looking at the picture. Though his baby looked like little more than a blob in the ultrasound photo, he pictured seeing their baby girl for the first time as a teeny newborn. This time he'd make sure she was born healthy, not prematurely with her heart trouble.

For the Father's Day afternoon, Alexis planned a family lunch with Mike, Kristina, Jason, and Michael. The food was catered by the No Name. Sonny didn't even no the No Name catered and he suspected they didn't. But he was the No Name's best customer and Alexis was able to negotiate her way in or out of almost anything. Mike showed up first. He and Alexis decided Mike's Father's Day present would the knowledge of his impending grandfatherhood. When Mike arrived he greeted them awkwardly. Though he and Alexis were always cordial, Mike had been close with Carly.

Mike made small talk. "So Michael, how is married life treating you?"

"I've never been happier, Mike." Sonny patted his father's back before he joined him on the sofa.

"Thank you for inviting me over for Father's Day, son. I must say it was kind of a surprise."

Alexis smiled. He could tell she was barely able to contain her happiness. "Actually Mike, I think Sonny and I hope to see a lot more of you in the next several months."

"_Really?" _

"Yeah Pop, especially after the baby is born." He handed his dad a framed copy of the photo from the ultrasound. "Happy Father's Day."

"Michael…Alexis, you're having a baby?" Mike's voice quivered with emotion. Soon, he'd engulfed them both in his arms.

The emotional scene only became more emotional when Alexis started to talk to Mike about how he would be the baby's only grandparent. She told him how important it was for their child to have a family. After a few minutes, Alexis was a mess. The pregnancy hormones kicked in and she was a virtual flood of tears. Mike even shed a couple of tears himself.

Jason interrupted the moment when he brought Michael to join them for lunch. He made no comment, but Sonny could tell Jason knew something was up. Alexis disappeared and returned five minutes later, her same no-nonsense self. To their surprise, Jason extended his hand and wished her congratulations. He followed by embracing Sonny. One day, Sonny would ask Jason how he figured it out without either of them saying a word.

Zander stopped by after lunch. Sonny remembered his vow that this time, he'd keep him safe. As he watched Alexis with Zander, he realized she saw many of the same qualities in Zander that she'd see in him so many years ago. Realizing an incredible opportunity to make serious brownie points with Alexis, he pulled Zander aside.

"Hey," he started, "have you thought about your future, you know, long term?"

Zander chuckled, "You sound like Alexis."

"She has a point. You think you might want to go to college? I mean I'd be more than happy to pay for it."

"Thanks man, but I think I'll pass."

"Any reason?" Alexis walked up and slipped her arms around Zander's neck joining the conversation as though she'd been an active participant. Sonny looked at the two; anyone who didn't know would swear she was his big sister.

"Yeah, I'm not a big school guy." Alexis moved to Sonny's side and Sonny noticed the way Zander looked at the two of them. He guessed the notion of him and Alexis as a couple would take getting used to by quite a few people.

"Neither was I," Sonny offered.

"I could always work for you."

There go the brownie points, Sonny thought to himself. But then, he had an idea. "I think that's a great idea." From Jason's face, Sonny gathered he thought it might not be such a great idea.

"You do?!" Alexis joined Jason's camp.

"You can work at the warehouse..." As he began, Sonny felt Alexis's eyes burrowing on him. "Help me with the books, strictly legitimate. You can work afternoons."

"Cool."

"That way you can take a couple of classes in the morning." Instantly, Sonny felt Alexis's frown turn to a smile.

It took some convincing, but Zander finally agreed. Alexis volunteered to help him with any subjects with which he had trouble. Sonny could see how excited Zander became at the thought of the two of them working together. Something about the kid reminded him of Stone when he first took him in. He became ashamed of the things he'd asked the boy to do in the past: both the past that existed and the past that had now disappeared. He'd tangled the boy in Carly's web, something so toxic that he as a grown man had needed help to break free. Thanks to the Man Upstairs and Stone he'd never had him beaten or abandoned him, something Sonny used to be afraid contributed to his death.

Finally, he felt his life was coming together. After everyone had gone, he and Alexis spent a little quiet time together. Then Carly showed up drunk. Fortunately, Jason had already left with Michael. The only reason she got through the front door was because Max was on the door. Carly was a soft spot for Max, which could be dangerous for Alexis and their daughter. He would have to consider reassigning Max to another area of the operations.

Carly taunted him and Alexis by waving car keys and screaming that they were going to kill her for the second time. Then, she started screaming about how Alexis was trying to steal her family. She demanded to see Michael.

What Sonny saw next awed him. He'd known how fierce Alexis's maternal instinct was when he'd seen her with Kristina and the way she'd forgiven Sam when she believed she was her daughter. But he never dreamed she'd be so fierce even when it came to Michael.

Alexis walked to Carly and moved to within an inch of her face. Her voice had a cool, steely quality that reminded him she was a Cassadine. "Carly, I want you to hear me because I don't intend to repeat myself. You are not a teenager who got her heartbroken. Sonny and I didn't do this to you. You did this to you. Sonny was divorced for nearly a year before we got together. So, here's what you're going to do: you're going to grow up. You're close to 30 and you have a son, so it's time. You should be very glad your son wasn't here to see you this way because that would have hurt him. And if you hurt that little boy, I will personally make sure steps are taken to keep you from hurting him again."

"Who do you think you are?"

"I am the woman whose home you have invaded. And I'm your son's stepmother. Do not push me, Carly. The way you have manipulated that boy to trap whatever man you want to sink your hooks in has repulsed me for years; and it stops now. Do you understand me?"

Carly faced Alexis with silent defiance.

Alexis raised her voice: "Do you understand me?"

"Yes." Carly answered quietly.

"Good. Now get the hell out of my house."

Sonny nodded to Max who proceeded to escort Carly from the house. As she left, Sonny pulled Alexis into a hug. After a moment Alexis looked at him.

"Sonny, I don't know how to say this, so I'll just come out with it. I think we may have to consider suing for full custody."

Without hesitation he replied. "Absolutely not."


	16. Chapter 16

**Turning to Stone – Chapter 16**

"Absolutely not." Sonny saw the look of disbelief on Alexis's face. "I won't sue Carly for full custody." How could he explain he'd been through three custody battles when in the present time he didn't have any minor children?

Alexis took a deep sigh before she settled herself on the sofa. "Once again, you're worried about upsetting Carly. And I thought we'd come so far."

Sonny felt the frustration rise within him. Admittedly, he was worried Carly was on a self-destructive path and he prayed she didn't take out Michael or any of the other people he loved in the process. But how could he explain to Alexis that the month they'd spent together as husband and wife was the best time he'd had in two lifetimes. "Alexis, you've gotta trust me here. This isn't about upsetting Carly; this is about Michael. His dad just got remarried and his mom is flipping out. He's also about to find out, his dad is going to have a biological child."

"That's even a better reason to fight for him; so he knows he's wanted."

"We can let him know that without dragging him through the middle of a custody battle. You've handled family court cases. You know how bad everything can get. Not to mention, A.J.'s got a wife, my sister. If we start calling Carly unfit, he might decide to fight for full custody himself. He and Carly are the biological parents. The courts would look to them before they looked to me. Then there's you."

Alexis ruffled a bit. Her big brown eyes grew a little bigger as she focused them more intently on Sonny. "What about me?"

"You don't need the stress of a custody battle. I want our baby girl to arrive safe and healthy this time."

"What do you mean this time? Did you find something out about our daughter? Is she sick? I only held her for a few minutes when she was born, but she seemed okay."

Dang it, Sonny thought, as he realized his faux pas. In his new present, their baby had never had any medical trouble. Fortunately, Alexis thought he was talking about the child she gave up. What else could she have thought he meant? After all, thanks to Stone, his little girl had not yet been born with the heart condition Alexis nursed her through alone. Sonny intended to do everything in his power to make sure she didn't have to go through it this time. "Alexis, after everything you and I have both been through…" he covered, "I just don't want anything to go wrong this time."

"We'll be fine. True enough, sometimes my eating habits aren't the greatest, but...."

"Sometimes?" Sonny raised his left eyebrow.

"Whatever. I'm sure between the two of us, the baby will make it here just fine."

Sonny felt this was the perfect opportunity to broach a subject he'd been avoiding. "Speaking of your health, I really think you should consider cutting back on work."

A look of surprise crossed Alexis's face. "How far do you want me to cut back?"

Sonny knew what he was about to say wasn't going to go over very well. He prepared for the explosion. "I want you to stop, at least until after the baby is born."

Alexis stood and began to pace. "Sonny, I'm an attorney. What I do is very important to me. I worked hard to get here. It's all I know. Besides, I'd be bored out of my mind."

"Fine, then just work on my stuff."

"Great, then I'll only be know as the attorney for "the organization."" Alexis used her fingers to make quotes.

"Look, I can't go into specifics, but I know danger is on the way. I'd really appreciate it if my enemies didn't know where my wife would be everyday at the same time." Sonny felt the emotion well up as he thought about the possibility of losing Alexis.

Apparently, Alexis was able to read him like a book. "I don't like it, but I suppose I could work part time." She moved to rejoin him on the sofa. "Is there anything else I can do?"

Sonny sank back into the sofa. "Just be careful. You and this baby are my life. I thank God for you everyday." Sonny heard his own voice quiver. "Make sure you remind your sister to be careful. She's family too, which makes her a target." He touched Alexis's cheek. "You know how much I love you, don't you?"

Alexis nodded, but Sonny sensed he'd made her afraid. Whether he liked it or not, he knew the honeymoon was now officially over.

Sonny couldn't have been more right. Less than a week after Father's Day, Jason broke the news that Luis Alcazar's yacht was docking at the shore. Additionally, Jason mentioned he was not comfortable with Zander helping around the warehouse. Sonny recollected Jason distrusted Zander because he dated his sister, Emily. Somehow, this time, they'd have to learn to coexist. Sonny made clear, in no uncertain terms, Zander was off-limits to Jason.

"So, what do you want me to do about Alcazar?" Jason asked, after he hadn't received the response he'd hoped for about Zander.

"Do you trust me?" Sonny asked.

"Of course."

"I think Brenda's alive." Sonny knew she was alive, but he couldn't explain the reason he knew she was alive to Jason. "And I believe she's on Alcazar's yacht. I need you to get her and take her to the safehouse."

"What do you want me to do after that?"

"Stay there until you hear from me."

Jason nodded. He was probably the only person who Sonny could have told Brenda was alive and received only a nod.

"What about Carly?" Jason asked.

"What about her?"

"I've been helping her out. She's taking your marriage to Alexis pretty hard. She's going to flip out if I just disappear."

"Send her out of the country for a few days. I'll take Michael."

Jason nodded once more and made his way to the door. He passed Alexis on his way out and inquired about how she felt in the process.

Soon, he found Alexis at his side. She kissed him on the cheek. He considered how to tell her Michael would be staying with them for a couple of days and whether he should tell her about Brenda yet.

"'Lexis, what do you think about Michael staying here with us for a couple of days. Carly's going to be out of the country for a little while."

Alexis slipped her arms around his waist. "Can we keep her out of the country forever?"

Sonny chuckled and then shook his head "no." He kissed her on her cheek.

"I'd say I had perfect timing." Alexis beamed. "I hired an associate today. So, I'll be able to spend some time with Michael."

"You do have perfect timing." Sonny kissed her again. "What's her name?"

"My new associate is a him, not a her. And he's perfect for the job. He even went to Harvard. His name is Ric Lansing."


	17. Chapter 17

Turning to Stone – Chapter 17

"Did you say, Ric Lansing?" Sonny tried to remain calm. He moved away from her and toward the wet-bar.

Alexis shook her head. "Oh no, don't tell me you know him. And here I thought I was the only Harvard educated mob lawyer in this town."

Sonny smiled, both half-amused and half-irritated. "I knew Ric's parents. His dad was a jerk. Never really knew Ric. Never wanted to know him." Sonny poured himself a drink.

"Hmm, sounds like a lot of history." Alexis took the glass out of his hand before he could take a sip. "Wanna tell me about it?"

Sonny wondered how he'd begin to tell Alexis that Ric was his dangerous baby brother who would use anything or anyone to get to him. In the life she'd been fortunate enough not to know, Ric had done quite a bit of damage to Alexis. The last thing he wanted to do was allow him to have unsupervised access to her every day. But how would she react when she knew he had a brother he'd never spoken of? He touched her cheek, then moved toward his drink. "I don't want to talk about it. Can you trust me when I tell you that you need to get rid of him?"

He could tell she was trying to read him as he took a sip of his drink. "Can you tell me how I'm supposed to fire a man I just hired today? Will you at least tell me why?"

He turned his gaze from her stare; truth serum held a fraction of the power of her eyes "It's complicated."

"I'm not going anywhere." Once more, Alexis took the glass from his hands. Running her hand across his cheek, she ultimately allowed her fingers to rest at his jawline.

Though he couldn't explain it, the physical intimacy made him uncomfortable. He took a step back from her; maybe, it was because he knew the answers she wanted would leave him raw. His fingers found his drink once more. "Alexis, I'm your husband, isn't me asking you to get rid of him a good enough reason to do it?

"Honestly? No." One more, her gaze burned straight through him.

"Why not?

Alexis got up and began to pace. "Because this is my career, Sonny. I've worked long and hard to get here. I agreed to cut back on hours because you asked me. You know how hard it is for me to give up control. Now, I've found someone who I feel reasonably comfortable trusting to handle things. So no, I can't get rid of him just because you asked me to."

"You wanna tell me what made you hire him?" He realized there was more of an edge to his voice than he intended.

"What do you mean?"

Sonny took a sip of the drink. "I mean, why not hire a woman? Did you hire Lansing because he was a man? Maybe you thought he was attractive."

Alexis scrunched her face. "I hired him because he was a fellow alumnus and very well qualified." She gently removed the glass from his hands and connected to him, eye to eye. Where is this coming from?"

"I don't know." Sonny shrugged his shoulders; he did his best to appear innocent. "From what I know about Lansing, he's your type. You know, he's a silver spoon guy, like Candyboy and Ned."

Alexis smiled at Sonny. "Hmm...I thought had a special spot for bad boys." She kissed him on the cheek before she whispered in his ear. "You don't need to worry; I only have eyes for you." She took his hand and led him to the sofa. "I know we agreed to stay out of each other's professional lives, but you are my husband and I take that seriously. Plus, this is sounding less like a case of jealousy and a lot more like something personal. So, why don't you tell me what's going on?"

Sonny studied his wife's face. Who could understand complicated family histories better than Alexis? He took a deep breath. "You know how Mike left my mother when I was little?"

"Right, she got involved with Deke shortly after?"

Sonny sank into the sofa and rubbed his face. Seconds later, he felt the warmth of Alexis's body at his side. Soon, Alexis slipped her fingers through his. He took a deep breath. "There was a time before that. It's a time I don't like to talk about. My mother..."

"Miss Davis," Max's voice interrupted Sonny's thoughts. He watched as Max fumbled with his words in a feeble attempt to correct himself. "Er, uh Mrs. Corinthos. Ric Lansing is here to see you."

Alexis turned to him and whispered, "I can ask him to go."

In his heart, Sonny knew that his baby brother was a problem he'd have to deal with eventually. He might as well handle him sooner rather than later. "No Max, you can send him in."

A few minutes later, Max entered with Ric a few steps behind. Sonny and Alexis rose to greet him.

"Alexis, you left your briefcase at the office. I thought you might like to have it before tomorrow."

"Thanks. Ric, I'd like to introduce you to my husband, Sonny Corinthos."

"Nice to meet you." Sonny watched as Ric put on his most charming smile before extending his hand. Ric was still a liar, even though the circumstances surrounding their first meeting were different. "Alexis has told me so much about you." He was still willing to pretend that he was unaware that Sonny was his brother. He was still willing to pretend that he was unaware that Sonny was his brother. He was still willing to pretend that he was unaware that Sonny was his brother.

"Has she told you more than you already knew?" Sonny felt Alexis tug at his arm.

"I don't understand what you mean." Ric lied.

"Of course you do." This time, Sonny was prepared for Ric. "Did you really think I'd let you use my wife to get to me?"

"Sonny!" Alexis snapped.

Sonny stared into his brother's eyes without blinking. He spoke to Alexis without looking at her, "It's okay, babe. I think you should know that your new associate has been less than honest with you."

"I'm not sure what's going on here, maybe I should come back another time." Ric looked around nervously.

"No, stay. We should have dinner. Isn't that what families do? Maybe over dinner you can explain to Alexis why you didn't tell her you were my brother."


	18. Chapter 18

_Hi all. Thanks for the replies. Here's one more for the day. Hope everyone had a great weekend._

Turning to Stone - Chapter 18

"Is this true, Ric?" Now Sonny could tell Alexis was seething. She steeled her best Cassadine gaze at Ric. Sonny wondered if she knew how sexy she was when she was angry. "Were you trying to use me to get to my husband?"

"Look, Alexis, it's not the way it seems. I've respected your work for years. Professors at Harvard mentioned you by name in my classes and you'd already been gone for three years. When I responded to your ad, I didn't realize you were married to Sonny. It wasn't until I saw his photograph on your desk today that I started to put two and two together."

"Somehow, I just don't believe you." From the way Alexis looked at Ric, Sonny almost would have sworn she had a glimpse of the misery he caused her in another life. There have been pictures of Sonny and me in the papers ever since the press learned of our marriage. So here's the deal, Ric: if I can't believe you, I can't trust you. If I can't trust you, we have nothing further to discuss."

"Alexis, please." Ric pleaded.

"You heard the lady." Sonny's voice was strong and even. In his heart, he was so proud of Alexis. They made an incredible team.

As Ric turned to leave, he was literally hit by the bundle of red hair and energy known as Sonny's sister-in-law, Kristina. Ric fell to the ground as though he'd been hit by a force of nature.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kristina apologized as Sonny and Alexis watched, slightly dumbfounded.

Ric sat on the floor for a moment with his hands extended behind his body. Sonny watched as he sat speechless, simply staring at the young woman. After a few moments, Ric extended his hand. "Hi, I'm Ric Lansing."

"Hello, Ric Lansing." Kristina smiled. "I'm..."

"Going to help Alexis in the kitchen." Sonny interjected in an attempt to hide from Ric, Kristina's identity as someone who was important to Sonny.

"The kitchen?" Kristina laughed vibrantly. "If Alexis was on her way in there, I really ought to help her." She turned back toward Ric, tossing her red hair over her shoulder in the process. "Good-bye Ric Lansing. It was nice to almost meet you."

Before Ric left, Sonny threatened him once more about staying away from him and his family. Ric, in turn, did his best impersonation of giving a sincere apology before slinking out of the door.

At dinner, Sonny learned that Alexis and Kristina were more alike than he'd realized. Unfortunately, the similarity in their taste in men extended beyond Nedly and apparently included his baby brother. Kristina mentioned Ric by name on at least three occasions. She asked who he was and why he was there. Then she denied she was asking out of any sense of attraction, though Sonny could read her well enough to see beyond her words. Kristina said she found him interesting and she was curious about the reason she couldn't even share her name with him.

Sonny grew impatient and told her to stay away from him. Soon, the two argued about whether Sonny had any right to tell her who she could or couldn't befriend. Poor Alexis was forced to mediate.

Later that evening, Sonny lay in bed with the cool satin sheets draped at his waist. He listened to the rhythm of the water hitting the shower floor and smiled knowing Alexis was the occupant. Part of him still could not believe she was his wife, in his life and pregnant with their daughter. He smiled as he thought of the rounded form her belly had begun to take. Although he certainly couldn't figure out what he'd done to deserve it, he'd been given a chance to hear his baby girl's heartbeat for the first time at an appointment with Dr. Meadows, a few weeks earlier.

He could smell the scent of vanilla and gardenias as Alexis entered the room. He noticed her eyes immediately focused on his bare chest. She climbed into bed and rested her head on his pecks. As she lay there, she traced tiny circles on his abdomen. He smiled at the knowledge that his plan to draw his wife into his seductive web was successful.

"Sonny."

"Yeah, babe?" He allowed his words to roll out slowly.

She planted a tender kiss on his belly as he stroked her hair. "Do you think you might have overreacted a bit...you know about your brother?"

Immediately, Sonny felt his body tense. "No."

"You came down pretty hard on Kristina, just for mentioning his name." She propped herself up on her elbow. Her thick curls were still wet from the shower; they fell around her shoulders. He wondered why she straightened her hair every morning because he found her to be exquisite in this, her most natural state.

As he looked at her, his mind screamed at him for being a fool in the past. How had he walked away from such a remarkable woman? Running his hand along her cheek, he admired her classic features. He spoke to her from the heart. "Alexis, this family is more important to me than anything. Kristina is a part of our family. I don't trust Ric. Because of that I don't want him anywhere near her. The last thing I want is for something to happen to your sister."

"He's a lawyer, Sonny. How dangerous can he be? He certainly doesn't look like a tough guy."

"You'd be surprised at what he's capable of." This time, Sonny was determined his baby girl would know both of her aunts. If he had anything to say about it, she would also know her oldest sibling; though the trail he'd had Benny following seemed to produce nothing but dead ends. He was still at a loss about how to control it all. There would be danger all around from the Alcazars, DeLuca and the Cassadines. The last thing he needed was trouble from his little brother.

"What happened between the two of you, anyway?"

"Nothing." He closed his eyes as he remembered his childhood. "His father broke it off with my mother shortly after she gave birth to Ric."

"I don't understand…"

Sonny took a deep breath. "Trevor Lansing was a bad man…in a very polished way. He was mean to me, when my mother wasn't around."

"How old were you?"

"Six."

Alexis placed a gentle kiss on his stomach before she went back to tracing the circles.

"I got so angry when my mother told me she planned to marry Trevor that I pushed her down the stairs. She almost miscarried. After she gave birth, Trevor gave her a choice: stay there with him and Ric or leave with me. She picked me." Sonny felt a tear slip down his cheek. He hoped to erase the evidence of it with his hand before Alexis saw it, but she was too quick. He felt her hand brush his cheek. He remembered how inconsolable his mom seemed for months after they left Trevor's house and then she met Deke.

"Hey," his bride drew him back from his thoughts. "We're all here and we're all safe. And I trust that you can continue to keep us safe. If Kristina needs to stay away from Ric, I'll make sure she does."

"Actually," he moved his hand to her taut belly rubbing the silk nightie that covered it. "The only thing I want you to worry about is making sure our baby makes it here okay." Suddenly, both their eyes widened. "Babe, did you feel that?"

Alexis chuckled without an answer.

"I mean of course you felt that. Our baby just kicked." Sonny leaned his head to her belly. "Hi baby. It's your papa. I can't wait to meet you." Alexis wiped another errant tear from his eye. He planted a kiss on her belly. He felt her fingers stroke his hair.

"I love you." He heard her whisper.

"I love you, too."

They lay there together in silence until Alexis whispered, "Are you sure we're doing the right thing...looking for our daughter?"

He sat up on his elbows, so he could get a look at her face. "You changing your mind?"

"I don't know. Between the two of us, we've had two sisters and now two brothers reemerge. Courtney and Kristina finding us were definitely good things, but Stavros and Ric…"

"'Lexis, we're not Stavros or Ric…"

She cut him off before he could continue. "No, but we're both a bit high profile. I'm a Cassadine which automatically puts our daughter in danger. And then there's you…"

"You mean the problem is I'm an alleged mob…"

Once more, she cut him off. "You're also a high profile person. I don't think we need to discuss all of your alleged deeds and misdeeds at the moment."

"So, what are you saying?"

"Maybe our baby is happy with the family my father gave her to. Maybe the only thing that the two of us will accomplish by barging into our daughter's life is to make her question everything she thought she could count on." By this time, he could tell she was barely focusing on him; he assumed she was creating hundreds of worse case scenarios in her mind.

"Breathe, baby, breathe." He twisted a strand of her hair around one of his fingers. "I think our child needs us. We're supposed to look for her. It feels right to me." He couldn't explain that a very dead Stone had encouraged him to seek out their child.

"How good are your instincts?"

"Well…" he sighed, before kissing her. "I asked you to marry me with no reason to believe you'd say yes and here we are. Truth is that I've never been happier."

"Very good answer, Mr. Corinthos." She snuggled tightly against him. "Well, that being said, let's go find our baby."


	19. Chapter 19

_Sonny gets a little parenting practice when he helps out a friend in this chapter. This one is mostly Sonny, but there are some Sexis moments._

**Turning to Stone – Chapter 19**

The clock at Sonny's bedside flashed 3:30 a.m. when his cellular phone rang. Since his marriage to Alexis, he'd been mostly cured of his insomnia and so he experienced for the first time what it meant to be awakened from a deep sleep.

"Hello?" His voice rasped. His mind struggled to grasp what the woman on the other end of the phone was saying. Drunk. The name of a cross-town bar. Shouldn't drive. "No, don't move I'll be there in ten minutes." He heard some sort of objections. "No, I can't just send Johnny or Max. I'd rather come myself. Just don't move."

A groggy Alexis turned on her side. "You're going to get Carly at this hour? I didn't even know she was back in town. Do you think it's a good idea to bring her back here? What if Michael wakes up and sees her drunk?"

"Breathe, baby." Sonny kissed his wife on the forehead. "It's not Carly."

Sonny entered the campus bar looking very much like a concerned father; a stark contrast to the well-groomed mob boss image he typically sported. His hair was mussed. His attire was a simple t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Max stood at a distance.

A man Sonny assumed was the bartender swept beneath the stools near the door. "Which one is yours?" the bartender asked as he gestured toward the young couple at the bar.

"They both are." Sonny rubbed the stubble along his chin as he took in the sight of Zander and Gia. Zander rested his head against the bar. Gia looked on with worry spread across her face.

Gia sat up as she noticed Sonny walk toward the bar. "Hey, thanks for coming. I didn't think I should drive and I couldn't call Nicholas or my brother to get us. I didn't know who else to call."

"You did the right thing." Sonny thought of Gia's brother, Marcus Taggert, the police detective who had hounded him for years. He knew Taggert would flip if he found his baby sister had called him for help. "What happened?" Sonny gestured toward Zander whose head remained on the bar.

Gia took a deep breath. "Nicholas and I had an argument. So, I came here. Zander was already at the bar. He started talking about all the Carly stuff and about Emily dumping him. He just seemed so dark. I was kind of scared to leave him. He kept drinking as I started talking about my problems with Nicholas. The next thing I know, he was passed out at the bar and I was trying to figure out who to call."

Sonny scratched his head. His life was meant to be complicated. Taggart's sister, also known as the fiancée of his wife's nephew, was at a bar with his passed-out recently anointed protégé. Sonny patted Gia on the arm. "Come on, I'll drop you off at home on my way." He waved to Max for assistance with Zander.

"Actually, can you just drop me by my brother's?"

Sonny hesitated. "Sure."

A half hour later Sonny found himself at the home of Detective Marcus Taggart enduring a seemingly endless string of insults and even more threats regarding his proximity to Gia.

At 5:00 a.m., Sonny and Zander entered Greystone. As, Zander made his way toward the bedrooms, Sonny caught his arm. "Kitchen."

Zander headed toward the kitchen with Sonny a few steps behind. Sonny watched as the boy flopped in a chair. A few minutes later, he handed Zander his strongest blend of coffee. "You want to talk about it?"

"I called Emily. She wouldn't talk to me. I got in a mood. Then I started thinking about things: my life and how it didn't mean anything without her in it. The next thing I knew I was at the bar."

Sonny took a sip of coffee. "You're giving her too much power. You can have a life without Emily. You have your family."

"I don't. All I have is a dad who won't speak to me." Zander took a sip of coffee.

"Alexis, Kristina and I are your family. Maybe not by blood, but in every way that counts. You know we care about you, right?"

Zander nodded. He took another sip of the brew.

"Zander, you mentioned a mood. Do you get in these moods often?" Sonny remembered the boy's erratic behavior after he and Emily had broken up.

"They come and they go."

The wheels in Sonny's head began to turn. Maybe Zander suffered from the same bi-polar disorder that had affected him. Perhaps that was why the boy had run amok in their previous life. "You know alcohol isn't the way to solve it, right?"

Again Zander nodded.

"I don't know if living at Jake's is the best place for you." Sonny remembered his earlier promise to himself that this time he would keep the boy safe. "I think you should move in."

"In here?"

Sonny nodded.

"With you, Alexis and Kristina?"

Sonny nodded again then smiled. "Yeah, and you can even stay after the new baby gets here." He knew he should have waited for Alexis before he spilled the beans, but Zander was on the list of a select few that would genuinely be happy for them.

Zander's eyes widened. "A baby? You and Alexis?" He offered Sonny a combination high-five/handshake which almost pulled Sonny into hug. "Cool."

"We've only told the immediate family so far." Sonny frowned as he smelled the alcohol emanating from Zander's pores. "We'll tell Stefan, Courtney and the rest of the family when we have them over for dinner next week.

"You think of me as family?"

"We do. But if you live here, I need you to think of us the same way. Michael's here, which is why you can't do this drunk-until-passing-out thing anymore."

Zander nodded in agreement.

"By the way, I think you and I might have a similar problem."

"What's that?"

Sonny remembered that Dr. Winters didn't have a practice in Port Charles at this time. "I think we should go see Dr. Kevin Collins. We can talk about it then."

Zander dropped his head. Sonny could tell the young man would have objected to seeing a shrink, but the alcohol had slowed his senses.

"We can talk about it in the morning though, you know, when you're a little better off." He watched as Zander struggled to stand. He waved to Max to help him to his room. Sonny wondered if he could use what he learned about how his own body was wired in his past life, to save Zander this time around.

Alexis startled him when she entered the room. "I heard what you said to Zander."

"Do you mind that I invited him to live here?"

"Absolutely not. I'd say he's like the younger brother I never had, but in the Cassadine family that's not exactly a compliment." She bent over the back of his chair wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're going to be a wonderful father to our babies." She kissed him on the cheek. "But I'm curious, what problem do you think you and Zander share?"


	20. Chapter 20

_Well, I'm posting two this morning because I probably won't have a chance to post that often this week. I hope you enjoy. Replies are appreciated._

**Turning to Stone – Chapter 20**

"What problem do you think you and Zander share?" He heard Alexis ask.

"Insomnia." Sonny knew he should have told Alexis the truth about his bi-polar disorder the moment she asked. In their life gone wrong, Sonny suspected Alexis was initially afraid that Kristina would be broken like he was. She seemed to calm once he'd taken control and he'd begun seeing Dr. Winters.

"I thought you were sleeping better." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I am, mostly because you're next to me but that's a temporary fix." He wasn't exactly lying. True enough, insomnia was a symptom and not the problem. One thing he knew was he'd been riding a manic high since he'd married Alexis. Anything could happen to trigger the low. He promised himself he'd tell her. He'd tell her about his disorder once their baby girl was born and he'd been seeing Kevin for awhile. "I just want to make sure he's okay."

"I love you." She kissed his cheek.

He felt his heart sink. "Back at you."

A few days later, he found himself sitting in the office of Dr. Kevin Collins with Zander. Sonny met with Kevin beforehand. He trusted the man implicitly because Kevin had been very good to Stone while he was alive. He told him that he had been diagnosed with bipolar disorder, but he was uncomfortable with sharing the name of the doctor who diagnosed him. Although Kevin admitted it could be considered unethical, he agreed to refill Sonny's prescription for lithium under the condition that he allow him to manage his treatment. Sonny agreed. Then Sonny told Kevin that he suspected Zander might suffer from the same affliction.

Zander asked if Sonny would sit in on the appointment. He was apprehensive at possibly being diagnosed with a mental disorder but he calmed with the knowledge that Sonny was in a similar predicament. Sonny agreed to stay until he felt comfortable. A few minutes into the session, Zander began to describe the mood swings he'd had experienced from the time he was much younger. He explained how he experimented with drugs as a youth. His shame was palpable. Sure, Sonny avoided drugs his entire life, but he'd also done some things that he was ashamed of. He thought it would be best if Zander and Kevin spoke alone. Kevin explained that this first session might take a little longer than an hour because Zander would need to complete some blood work and cognitive tests to rule out other possible causes for Zander's moods.

Sonny was impressed that Kevin still had an amazing report with young people. He'd been the one who determined Stone had dyslexia and that he was HIV positive. Sonny didn't think Stone could have gotten through any of it without him. Sonny wouldn't have left Zander alone if he hadn't felt comfortable. For some reason, he felt the urge to go to the chapel.

On the pew, he leaned forward and began to pray. He thanked God for his new life. Due to a second chance: he'd married Alexis, heard his baby girl's heartbeat, reconnected with his young friend, Zander and he'd not lost either his sister or his sister-in-law. He knew danger was still on the horizon, but he had it mostly under control; he thought. Benny was investigating the exposure points of both his brother and Luis and Lorenzo Alacazar. Jason managed to rescue Brenda from Luis's yacht two weeks earlier. He now had her stashed safely at one of Sonny's safehouse. Beside the fact that Brenda and Jason couldn't stand each other, everything at the safehouse seemed to be going okay.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He hadn't expected Zander so soon. He turned ready to ask how everything had gone, and was surprised by a familiar face. "Stone."

"Stone?" Sonny was surprised to see his old friend standing behind him. Stone had told him that he wouldn't see him anymore after Puerto Rico.

"Hey man."

Sonny rose and embraced his old friend. In the midst of their hug, he tensed. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted you know you're doing a good thing with Zander." The two men took a seat in the pews.

"Thanks. I think I'm getting more out of it than he is." Sonny thought of the boy's demise in their previous life and felt a hole in the pit of his stomach. They'd become close over the last few weeks. With Jason gone for the last two weeks, he'd begun training Zander in the legitimate end of the coffee importing business; surprisingly, the kid was a whiz with numbers. He also had a bevy of ideas for marketing the Corinthos-Morgan blend. "Plus, it makes my wife very happy."

"Speaking of Alexis, why didn't you tell her the truth about your disorder? You can trust her you know."

"I know. It's complicated."

"Remember what I told you before? You need to trust love instead of fear."

Sonny nodded. He knew Stone was right, but it also seemed to him that things must be so much simpler where Stone was coming from. He'd long forgotten what it was like to see disappointment in the eyes of the one you loved. Since he'd been married to Alexis he'd never felt more loved. And now with Kristina, Michael and soon Zander living at Greystone he felt a true sense of family. Sure, he and Krissy argued from time to time but they were all connected.

"So, did you really just come to talk to me about Zander?"

"Yeah, and I came to remind you that you can decide to go back to your old life whenever you choose."

"No thanks, man. I'm not going anywhere."

Stone smiled. "I had a feeling you might say that. Just be careful. You don't get any do-overs after this one. You live in a dangerous world, but you have choices. Make this life what you want it to be."

"I will." Sonny promised before he knew his friend was gone. He couldn't help feeling an enormous sense of peace when Stone was present. After he left, his senses tingled.

Sonny arrived at Kevin's office just as Zander exited. The boy smiled and listened as "Doc Collins" explained how long it would take for the tests to come back. "Thanks, man." Zander shook Kevin's hand.

Soon the two were in the hospital cafeteria sipping cups of coffee.

"Is there a reason you don't want Alexis to know that you're bipolar?" Zander asked, nonchantly.

Sonny shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know...I...she's pregnant. I don't want her to be worried about whether the baby will be okay. I know she worries about my temper and ..." Sonny thought about the implications of his words. "Trust me, Alexis loves you no matter what. You don't have to be afraid that she'll change her mind about you."

"Alexis really loves you, Sonny. You can trust her, you know."

Sonny chuckled as he remembered Stone said the same thing in the chapel. "Can I ask you something?" Sonny looked the boy squarely in the eye. "Why weren't you surprised about me and Alexis? Everyone else seemed to be."

"I saw the way you used to look at each other when you thought no one else was looking." Zander chuckled, "And Kristina told me when she thought the two of you were about to get together."

Sonny smiled. "Kristina." He shook his head. "And she's one of only two Cassadines I love." He checked his watch. "Speaking of Cassadines, I gotta go meet my brother-in-law and invite him to our big family dinner next week. Meet you at home."

"Home, I like the sound of that" the boy smiled. "I feel like I have a real one for the first time in a long time."

Sonny arrived at Wyndemere and found it as creepy as ever. Mrs. Landsbury led him into the foyer where he waited for Stefan. He would never understand the hold this man had on Alexis. Sure, he was her older brother, but in Sonny's opinion the man was a jerk.

The smell of smoke peppered the room. Instinctively, he looked around the room. His eye caught hold of a gold tray. In the tray, what appeared to be the remnants of an aged piece of paper remained. His curiosity spiked, Sonny sloshed his finger through the ashes in an attempt to secure a better view of the document. As he saw the letters, he felt his heart race. It was a birth certificate and Sonny suspected it was his daughter's. He read the words, "Given name." Unfortunately, all that remained was the letter "A."

Stefan entered the room. Cool as ever he handed Sonny his handkerchief. "May I help you, Mr. Corinthos?"

"Was this my daughter's birth certificate?" Sonny asked.

Stefan moved toward the dish and relit the remains of the paper. "My mother is back in town. You should know Alexis and Kristina are probably on her list of targets. So, I must implore you to give up this ill-fated search for your child. You're searching for an adult who no longer needs the parenting that you and Alexis desire to give."

Sonny moved close to Stefan. "Am I supposed to be afraid of Helena?"

"You should be. Your thugs were no match for her before. Just last year, they grabbed Alexis while she was living on your property." Stefan poured himself a small glass of port. He gestured an offer of a glass to Sonny, which Sonny waved off.

"It's not gonna happen this time. You and I both know the stakes are higher, now."

"For you or my mother? I'm afraid I can't provide you with what you need, Mr. Corinthos. Now, was there a reason for your visit?"

Sonny rubbed his chin, "Nah, not anymore."

Sonny walked quietly along the docks. He racked his brain as he tried to figure out who his daughter might be. Had she changed her name? Did she look like him or Alexis? Stefan once admitted she was living in Port Charles. He was so lost in thought he nearly missed the ringing of his phone.

No sooner than he answered he regretted he'd done so. It was Candyboy on the other end of the phone. The Aussie demanded an audience with Sonny at his residence in the Port Charles Hotel.

Jax had proven to be a worthless ally in his search for his child. He'd promised Sonny he'd provide him with a "dossier," weeks ago and then nothing. Jax ushered him in without a greeting. As he entered the apartment, he felt himself tense. This was the place where Alexis had lived with Jax as his wife. He hated the idea.

"What is it, Candyboy? You finally got the "dossier" you promised me?" Sonny walked toward Jax's desk.

"Actually Corinthos, I didn't trust that your goons could navigate around the Cassadines without being caught. So, I did some digging myself. What I found was astounding." Jax walked to the mini bar, procured a bottle of water for himself and one for Sonny, then took his place on the sofa. Sonny sat in the chair that faced him.

"I remember you said Stavros was not Mikkos's son. So, I did some checking and I was able to confirm that. My sources tell me Stavros was the son of the chief landscaper. That means Nicholas is not the heir, your son is."

"Alexis and I had a daughter."

"No, Mikkos dummied the records and he allowed Alexis to hold someone else's child. That child was a baby named Samantha."

Sonny sank into the chair. "This is going to crush Alexis." He ran a hand through his hair. "I know one thing she was holding on to was the thought that she held our baby in her arms."

Jax smiled, which Sonny considered odd. He took a sip of water. "Oh, but she has held your son in her arms, not as a baby of course."

He couldn't wrap his mind around what Candyboy was saying.

"Sonny, your son was right under your noses. It's Zander."

Sonny continued to study his face for any sign that he was being dishonest. His voice completely escaped him.

Jax tried to snap him from his fog. "Listen to me Corinthos, Zander is yours and Alexis's son."


	21. Chapter 21

_This is the last one I may be able to post for three or for days. The Sexis family is starting to solidify, which probably means one thing: trouble is on the horizon. ____ Anyhow, I hope you enjoy._

Turning To Stone – Chapter 21

"Zander?" Sonny sat forward in the chair. He rested his elbows on his knees. "It can't be."

Jax stood and walked toward his desk drawer. He pulled out a manila folder and began to read notes from a file. "Alexander, born May 11, 1980 to Natasha Alexandra Cassadine, raised Alexis Davidovich. On that same day a baby girl, Samantha, was born to one of Alexis's classmates." He closed the file and handed it to Sonny before he continued on. "It was this girl that Alexis was allowed to hold. Mikkos doctored the paper work pretty well to make it appear that Samantha was Alexis's child. Mikkos arranged for the boy to be adopted by a young doctor, Cameron Lewis and his wife. Mikkos was not completely heartless. Remembering that Alexis told him she called herself Natasha Alexander and that the boy she'd loved was named Anthony, he requested the boy be named Alexander Anthony Lewis. The family agreed, but later nicknamed him Zander."

"How did Zander wind up in Port Charles?" Sonny was overwhelmed. Why hadn't he known? Alexis was so close to Zander from the start, it was as though she had always known. All he had done, until he was given his second chance, was use the boy. Not to mention that because of his absence in his son's life, Zander had sold drugs and been heavily exposed to organized crime.

"The Lewis's also had one son, Peter. Dr. Lewis left his wife and young Zander after a hunting accident took Peter's life. It was rumored that Zander was to blame. He left home and arrived in Port Charles where he began to work for Sorel. I believe you know the rest."

Once more, Sonny covered his face with his hands. He felt as though he'd been punched in the gut. Slowly he began to process what Jax was saying. If Zander was indeed his boy, he could never return to the life he'd known before or his son would be lost. He remembered the things he'd exposed the boy to: like the time he hung AJ on a meat hook and the two occasions on which Zander had already been shot. And in the life he knew before, he had him beaten and then abandoned him. It was even possible his neglect caused Zander's death. "Alexis is never going to forgive me," he mumbled.

"Alexis will be thrilled. Everyone knows how much she loves that kid."

Sonny ran a hand through his hair. "If what you say is true, how much more danger does he face if anyone finds out we know who he is?"

"Corinthos, none of the Cassadines are ever safe. You know that. But if Helena or even Stefan find out that you know Zander is the true Cassadine heir, you expose both Zander and your unborn child to danger."

Sonny and Jax spoke a bit longer. Sonny made Jax promise not to tell anyone about his discovery, not even Alexis. He would tell her in time, but before he unearthed the fury of the Cassadines, he had to be sure. Tomorrow, he would ask Doctor Collins to run a DNA test from his blood and the samples Zander had given him today. Sure, it was slightly unethical, but Kevin came from a crazy family and he would understand. Sonny wondered how he could keep something this important from Alexis. Their friendship and their marriage had been based on trust. It wouldn't be forever, just until he could figure out how to keep his family safe.

Sonny walked into Greystone and was struck by how different it was in this life than it had been at the past. Kristina sat singing and playing the piano. He'd bought a piano specifically because she lived there. She was accompanied by Michael who was completely off key. Alexis stood rubbing her belly, though he doubted she realized it. He watched as she smiled. It was August and at four and half months pregnant, their baby girl was starting to make her presence known. Almost as if on cue, Zander entered from the kitchen and began to join in the singing. Sonny was surprised to hear that Zander inherited his grandmother's voice. Who'd have known Zander could sing?

Sonny slipped behind Alexis. He felt her snuggle into his neck as he tightened his arms around her waist.

"He's quite good." She whispered.

"Yep." He took in the scent of her hair. "Michael's bad enough to scare a cat though." Sonny began to chuckle.

Alexis turned and punched him the arm before chuckling. "He really is bad, isn't he?"

"Thanks for fighting for him his whole life." He kissed her on the forehead. "You and me, we got us a family. Did you ever think that this would be us, you know when we met up again for the first time?"

Alexis laughed, "Let's see, when you asked me to represent Jason in a custody battle against Carly and AJ, did I think I'd be married to you, helping raise Michael and carrying your child? Absolutely not. I didn't even like you."

"You didn't want to like me, but you liked me." Sonny held her tighter, "What's that line from that movie? 'I had you at hello.'"

"You are so smug." She rubbed his hands that were now resting on her belly.

He kissed her ear. "I don't know why it's so hard for you to admit. After all, you had me at Eddie's Angel. Even Jason mentioned how hot you looked in that teddy with a rose between your teeth."

Alexis turned to sock him in the arm, but was immediately met with a sweet kiss. She turned her back to him and wrapped herself in his arms again. "I would say our life is just about perfect, the only thing that's missing is our daughter. I hope wherever our baby is, she's as happy as we are."

Sonny watched Zander and Kristina at the piano. "I have a feeling our child is just fine."


	22. Chapter 22

_I found some time and an internet connection. So, here's Chapter 22._

Turning to Stone - Chapter 22

Sonny slept with his arms wrapped around his wife's waist. He loved knowing their baby girl was growing inside her. Though he loved his mother, he took comfort in knowing that Alexis was the kind of woman who would kill a man before she let him abuse her child. The kicker was based on what he'd seen in the now-erased past, he knew she'd probably get away with it.

He no longer had the sleepless nights and nightmares he once had. Yet, for the second time in weeks his cell phone woke him from a deep sleep. He wondered why everyone seemed to call him now that he could actually sleep.

"Sonny?" Brenda's voice came through the phone.

He turned from Alexis and began to whisper. "You aren't supposed to be calling me here. What if my wife was awake? I don't want her to know about you yet."

"I know but I'm tired of being in this safehouse. Jason is being completely unreasonable. And he won't let me talk to anyone but him. He says if I contact anyone in Port Charles, there will be danger."

"Look, it's true. No one can know about this. We'll talk tomorrow, okay?"

"Thanks Sonny."

He turned over and snuggled around Alexis once more.

The next morning, he was surprised to find Alexis's side of the bed was empty. After a quik search of the bedroom and the shower, he found her in the kitchen. She was sitting at the table, staring into space. "Hey babe," he kissed her on the cheek. She looked exhausted.

"Hey."

"Baby keep you awake?"

She shook her head "no."

"You want me to make you some breakfast?"

"Kristina's here. She'll do it." She sighed deeply. "Is everything okay with us? You've seemed kind of distant lately. Is there something you want to talk about?"

He did have something he wanted to talk about: their son. But he had to stop by the hospital first. "Nah." He made small talk with her about her day then told her he was on his way to the warehouse. He felt bad. It was another lie. He was actually on his way to the hospital to learn the truth. He would tell Alexis the truth, all of it, tonight. He'd tell her about his bipolar disorder and about Zander. Then there'd be no more secrets between them.

At the hospital, Kevin ushered Sonny into an office that was not his own. Kevin sat on the desk. He stared at Sonny for a minute. "I have the results you've been waiting for right here." He waved a manila folder in his hand. "But before I hand this to you, I want you to know that you might be opening a can of worms."

Sonny wrinkled his brow. "I'm not sure what you mean."

"My office was ransacked last night. I suspect who ever did it was looking for the same results you asked me for because the lab was broken into as well. They didn't find what they were looking for because I've had the results on me since the minute they were finished. Apparently, someone is very interested in whether you have a son. I just thought you should know that the two of you should be very careful. That's why I asked you to come here. It's possible my office is bugged."

"What are you saying?"

"Congratulations. It's a boy." Kevin handed him the folder.

Sonny stared at the page that announced that there was a 99.995 percent chance that Zander was his son. He couldn't stop the tears from flowing. He had a son. And thanks to Stone, he had a second chance with him. In his other life, his boy was already dead and it was due to many of his own actions. "I can't believe this. Thanks Doc."

Kevin shook the hand Sonny offered. Kevin mentioned that he would need to see Zander regularly, which led Sonny to believe he also suffered from bipolar disorder. Due to doctor patient confidentiality Kevin couldn't confirm it. His suspicions were confirmed when Kevin told him that he'd stop by Greystone and talk with Zander later.

Sonny couldn't help but wonder if the lab break-in was connected to the Cassadines or to the Alcazars since Sonny had been seen with Zander quite often these days. If Helena or Stefan even suspected Zander was the true heir, there was no telling the amount of danger he might be in. He made a call to the guard he assigned to watch Zander and confirmed the boy was in class. With another call, he confirmed both Alexis and Kristina were safe and sound at Greystone.

Sonny practically floated all the way back to Greystone. Zander was his son. He was their son. Perhaps one day Zander would be able to forgive him. He'd exposed him to too much. He'd brought him too deeply into the business.

"Alexis," he called out as he entered their home. He found her in the solarium. Kristina's arms were wrapped around her.

His first thought was the baby. He rushed to her side. "Alexis, is everything okay? Is the baby okay?"

She nodded.

Kristina, the redhead ball of fury, unleashed her wrath. Protective as he'd remembered her, she stepped between him and Alexis. "Get away from her. Don't touch her."

Confused, he simply stared at Alexis. With a gravely voice, she rasped, "Kristina, I need to speak with Sonny alone."

Kristina hesitated, but she left. Before she did, she reminded Sonny that she'd be right in the next room. Watching her, she reminded him of some of the guys he sent seeking protection money from business owners.

When Kristina was gone, Sonny joined Alexis on the sofa. "Babe, what's wrong?"

Her eyes were red and she'd obviously had been crying. Despite his best efforts, he couldn't get her to look at him. "Do you have something you've been keeping from me?"  
A million thoughts ran through Sonny's mind: his bipolar disorder; Zander; the possibility that Zander or even their baby might be bipolar. "Yes," was all he could manage before he dropped his head.

"Oh my gosh, it's true." She chuckled half-heartedly then she shook her head. "I didn't want to believe it, but it's true. You're having an affair."

"What?!" Nothing could be further from the truth. He could never cheat on Alexis. In fact, he had never cheated on anyone until he lost Alexis in his other life. Now, he knew it was because he could never feel whole without her. "I would never cheat on you."

"I heard you on the phone this morning. You told some woman you didn't want your wife to know about her yet. Then you told me you were going to the warehouse. Funny thing is, Zander called from the warehouse before class and he said he hadn't seen you. If you've found someone else, let me know. I can raise this baby on my own."

"Alexis stop! You are not raising my daughter without me." He raised his voice more than he intended. He took a deep breath and calmed before he continued. "Listen to me: I am not, I have not and I will not ever cheat on you. Having you as my wife feels like a dream. I didn't know it was possible for me to love anyone this much."

"Who was on the phone?"

Sonny took a deep breath. "You gotta trust me when I tell you this: it was Brenda. She's alive and she's in danger. Jason's keeping her safe. That's why he hasn't been around for the last few weeks."

"Brenda's alive?" She fixed her eyes on him as he nodded. "Brenda Barrett? Does Jax know?"

"He doesn't and he can't. That's all I can say because it involves the business." He leaned back on the sofa grateful that the crisis was a misunderstanding. He sat up again and took her hands in his own.

"Does Brenda being alive change things between us? I mean, I know you loved Brenda."

Sonny smiled; his wife still had no idea about the power she had over him. "I did, but any chance of us being together was over before she was presumed dead. Not to mention, I am a very happy being your husband even during the hours when we're not making love." He watched the blush color her cheeks. "Look, I have been keeping something more important from you. It's the reason I wasn't at the warehouse. I was at the hospital."

"Are you sick?" She touched his face. "Whatever it is, we can get through this."

He smiled then ran his fingers through his hair. "I just hope when it's all said and done you can forgive me."

The tears began to stream down her eyes. He knew her hormones were raging. "Whatever it is, I'll try."

"You know how I've been known to have a bit of a temper? And you always tell me that I brood."

She gave him a half-smile. "You do."

"Alexis, I'm not just moody. I have bipolar disorder. It's the reason that I can go from being on top of the world to the darkest depths."

In a move that surprised him, she moved close to him and planted a tender kiss on his mouth. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want you to think I was broken. I didn't want you to worry that our child was going to be damaged like me."

Again she surprised him. Firmly, she placed her hands on his cheeks and stared deeply into his eyes. "Never call yourself broken again. Got it?" Obediently, he nodded as he waited for her to finish what she was going to say. "And if you ever call my child damaged again, you and I will have a serious problem. Comprende?" He noticed a slight smile escape from her lips. After a moment of silence, she asked, "Is that the problem you thought Zander might have as well?"

"Yeah, so I asked him to come with me to see Doc. Collins who pretty much confirmed it."

She stroked his hands. "How is he taking it?"

"He's okay, but that's not what I'm worried about him reacting to." Sonny pushed the air over his lips. "There's more."

"More? Really Sonny, you've confessed more in five minutes than some people have in an entire lifetime. Do you do anything on a small scale?"

"I think we both know the answer to that." He flirted with her, mostly out of habit. As usual, he punctuated his sentence with a deeply dimpled smile.

"Hey, you don't get to be shameless while you're confessing…spill!"

"Fine." He sighed deeply as he wondered if his words would cost him his wife. "A few weeks ago, I asked Jax to help find our child. Yesterday, he told me he had."

He could see the anger rise inside her. "And you kept this from me? You had no right!"

"I wanted to be sure before I gave you hope then snatched it away. I also needed to figure out how to keep him safe."

He could see the confusion in her eyes. "Him? You mean her. You had to keep our daughter safe."

"No, we had a son. Mikkos tricked you into believing the baby you held was ours. Her name was Samantha and she belonged to one of your classmates. Another girl was pregnant at the same time and they pulled her out of the academy, too. Alexis, we had a son. He is the only real heir to the Cassadine title. His name was Alexander."

The tears flowed from her eyes steadily now. "Sonny, we've got to find him. If Helena finds out before we..."

"Shh...you don't have to worry. Our son is closer than you think." He reached in his pocket and removed the DNA test results from his pocket. As she read the resuts, she clamped her hand over her mouth. "Zander? Zander is our son?"


	23. Chapter 23

Turning to Stone - Chapter 23

"What did you just say?" Alexis asked, clearly in disbelief.

"Zander is our son." Sonny removed a copy of the DNA results from his pocket. "That's what Jax told me yesterday, but I couldn't believe it. I asked Kevin to run this test without anyone knowing."

"He's been right here under our noses." The tears began to stream from Alexis's eyes. "Zander is really our son?"

"Zander's my nephew? That's awesome." Kristina entered the room with Ric in tow.

Sonny's heart nearly stopped when he saw Ric standing in his living room. More than anything, he wanted to keep the news about Zander secret until he could best determine how to keep him safe. Ric was the last person he wanted to have the information. Adding to his annoyance was Kristina's direct violation of his request to stay away from his brother. "What is he doing here?"

"Sonny, Ric is your brother. He's family."

"And now, because you refused to do as I asked, he has information that he can use to hurt the rest of this family."

Ric placed his best sincere look on his face. "Sonny, you have to trust me when I tell you that I would never intentionally hurt our family."

Sonny glared at Kristina. "I guess I don't have a choice now, do I?"

Things were tense in the Corinthos household that evening. Alexis wanted to tell Zander immediately that he was their baby; Sonny thought they should think it through. He pointed out that his earlier eruption of truth had visibly unnerved her. He also pointed out that it was possible that Zander learning that he suffered from bipolar disorder and that he had parents who were looking for him in the same evening might be overwhelming. She didn't like it, but she agreed.

Sonny needed to make certain that Ric kept his mouth shut. So, he sent Johnny and Max to have a discussion with him to encourage him to do so.

Even still, the tension between him and Alexis was palpable. Even Zander picked up on the tension between them.

"You guys okay?" Zander asked the second Sonny and Alexis passed each other for the third time without touching.

"Yeah, sweetie we're fine." Alexis patted his arm before retiring to the sofa with some work.

Zander grasped his sleeve and whispered, "This isn't because of the problem you found out we both have, is it?"

"Nah." He struggled for something to say.

Surprisingly, it was Kristina who offered the save. "Zander, things are just tense because we found out that my new friend is Sonny's long lost brother."

"You have a brother. Cool."

"Not really," Sonny mumbled.

Once more, Kristina interceded. "His name is Ric. And let's just say it was a less than happy reunion. So, we've just all agreed to be careful when he's around. Sonny is always concerned that someone might use the family to get to him."

Zander began, "But I'm not family."

Sonny saw the tears form at the brim of Alexis's eyes before she quickly exited the room. Kristina went to check on Alexis.

Once they were alone, Zander took the opportunity to talk to Sonny. "Sonny, I just wanted to say thank you for letting me stay here and for taking me to see Doc Collins. I really appreciate you helping me."

"Hey, you don't have to thank me." He patted his boy on his shoulder. "I haven't always done right by you, but I promise I'll try to do better."

"Do better? Sonny, you and Alexis have been better to me than my own family. I promise I won't let you down." He watched as Zander headed toward the stairs.

Sonny sank his head into his hands before he headed to the bedroom. When he arrived, he found Alexis at the armoire, staring off into the distance as she brushed her hair.

"He was right here under our noses the whole time." Her voice was weak; he suspected she had been crying.

"I know. It's unbelievable." He took the brush from her hands and he began to brush her hair himself. As he ran the brush over the shiny strands, he remembered the past that he'd spared her so far. Specifically, he remembered how she'd cried in the hospital during chemo because her hair had begun to fall out. He'd do anything to save her from that. He also realized that in that life, they'd already lost their son. "You were right, you know. We need to tell him. Let's do it tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" She perked up. "When?"

"Tomorrow after dinner. We'll call Kevin in the morning and get his advice and then we'll tell him."

Alexis stood and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "I love you." She kissed his cheek. "We're finally going to be a real family."

The next evening, Sonny worked diligently in the kitchen preparing what he knew to be Zander's favorites: baked chicken, stuffed peppers and mashed sweet potatoes. Though he hated to admit it himself, dinner smelled heavenly. It smelled good enough to draw Kristina into the kitchen.

While Alexis napped in the other room, Sonny thought he'd take the time to talk to Kristina about Ric. She was straight-forward like Alexis and he wasn't surprised she raised the subject before he could. "I appreciate you warning Zander about Ric yesterday."

"I did it to buy you and Alexis some time to figure out the best way to tell Zander." She sighed, "Sonny, why do you hate Ric so much? It's not his fault your mother left him." Kristina slid on a chair near the kitchen island where Sonny was working.

"He told you about that?" Sonny stopped dead in his tracks. Honesty wasn't something Ric tried the first time around.

Kristina nodded. "It's like I said, he just wants to get to know you. He's looking for the family he got robbed of as a child. Trust me, I understand your apprehension. When I first met him, I sensed an aura of anger about him, but I don't think it's there anymore."

As he listened to Kristina, Sonny realized he had a unique opportunity to relate to Kristina on a level only she would understand. He pulled up a chair beside her. "Kristina, have you ever felt like you've lived your life before, but now, you've got one chance to get it right?"

She nodded enthusiastically.

"Me too. I feel like I lived this before and I think I trusted Ric and it was a huge mistake. In fact, I feel like he hurt a lot of people I care about. This time, maybe I can change it and I can try to stop him from hurting you. You're Alexis's sister. All I want is to see you safe."

"Wow. I appreciate that." Kristina had stars in her eyes as if she and he had met on some other level. "What if the mistake you made last time was in not accepting Ric as your brother?"

Sonny pondered her words. "If it means keeping my family safe, it's a mistake I'm willing to make again."

The two continued to talk until they considered the time. It was late and Zander still wasn't home. Apparently, Alexis came to the same conclusion when she awoke. Sonny phoned Francis who was assigned to Zander. He learned Francis lost him an hour before, but had been afraid to telephone. Sonny exploded, calming only when he saw the concerned look on Alexis's face. Another hour passed before he convinced Alexis she should eat for the baby's sake. Another hour and still they heard no word. He called Johnny, who promised to retrieve the boy.

About 2 a.m., Zander strolled in followed a short distance by Johnny. Sonny and Alexis pounced immediately.

"Where were you?" Alexis crossed her arms over her stomach. "We were worried sick."

"I'm sorry."

"You've heard of the telephone, right?" Alexis pressed.

He rubbed his hands through his hair, much like Sonny did when he was stressed. "I had some things on my mind. I needed time away."

Sonny tried to remain calm. "Time away from us is okay. Time away from the guards is unacceptable."

"Yeah, well sometimes I don't like to be followed everywhere I go." He sank onto the sofa.

"You don't have a choice." Sonny raised his voice more than he intended. "No one likes the guards, but you have to deal with them because of who you are."

"Who am I? I mean honestly, I'm just some guy you picked up off the street."

"That's not true. We love you, Zander." Tears streamed down Alexis's cheeks.

Zander began to pace. "Why are you guys freaking out about this? I appreciate you guys letting me live here but I'm an adult, which means I get to come and go as I please. Besides you're not my parents. I happen to know that because my long-lost father just showed up in town."

Having been abandoned himself, Sonny's heart broke for the boy. "Zander, Cameron Lewis is not your father. I did some research and I learned you were adopted."

"How do you know his name? Why would you research my background?" Zander eyed him suspiciously. "No one ever told me I was adopted." As Zander's face reddened, Sonny wasn't sure if the boy wanted to scream or cry. "So you're saying Cameron wasn't the only one who did want me; my biological parents didn't want me either?"

Alexis's emotions flooded from her body as she immediately embraced the young man. "Zander, we wanted you. We didn't know. We didn't know who you were."

Zander pulled from her embrace. He looked to Sonny for answers. "I don't understand."

Sonny went to him and touched his shoulder. "Zander, what Alexis is trying to say is that she and I were lovers when we were young…too young, in fact. Alexis was forced to give up our baby and I didn't even know you existed. We only found out you were ours within the last couple of days."

"I don't understand."

"You aren't just some kid off the streets. We're your parents and unfortunately, that puts you in a lot of danger."


	24. Chapter 24

_Hi all, this story is winding down. I hope you're still enjoying it. Anyhow, reviews are always appreciated. -K_

Turning to Stone - Chapter 24

"Zander," Sonny touched the boy's shoulder once again. The boy had remained silent for nearly a full minute after Sonny revealed his true heritage as a Cassadine-Corinthos.

"Zander," Alexis called his name softly, "Aren't you going to say something?"

The young man continued to look like a deer in headlights. "What am I supposed to...I don't understand? You can't be my parents."

"I know it's hard to believe. I can't believe it myself, but it's true." The tears began to flow freely down Alexis's cheeks.

Zander shook his head. "What am I supposed to say? Am I supposed to be happy now that I know the two people who I care the most about dumped me when I was a kid and never looked back?"

"Baby," Alexis cupped Zander's face in her hands, "we didn't dump you. I loved you from the second I knew I was carrying you. The truth is your Grandfather's actions probably saved your life." She sat on the sofa and pat her hand on the cushion beside her. Like the dutiful son, Zander joined her. "I'm going to tell you what it means to be a Cassadine."

Sonny remained standing as he quietly watched the pair. At times, he believed his heart would break as he listened to the atrocities Helena inflicted on Alexis and her mother. His stomach knotted as he remembered how he threatened himself to break her in another life. Soon, tears flowed freely between mother and son, husband and wife.

When she regained her voice, Alexis began to speak again. "Zander, the truth is, even before I knew you were mine, I loved you. I've always thought of you as my precious boy. "

Zander hugged her tightly.

Sonny composed himself before he walked to the two. "I know this is a lot for you to take in, but I need you to understand that because of who you are you are in danger. Because you are my son and because you're Alexis's son, there are people who want to hurt you. I've exposed you to too much already and for that I'm sorry. So, from now on, you go nowhere without the guards. Do you understand?"

Zander nodded slowly. It was evident he was still confused.

"I'm serious Zander: Nowhere without the guards. I lost you once." Sonny felt the muscles in his face tighten as he fought back tears. He remembered that if he lost his son in this life, he'd be lost to him forever; because in the life he left before, Zander was already dead. His voice cracked, "I won't lose you again."

Zander rose and embraced him. He kissed his boy on the cheek. Soon, Alexis joined their embrace.

The next morning while still in bed, Sonny and Alexis considered whether they should announce to the world that they had a son or keep it a secret. She voted secret, he voted to tell. He argued that Zander's proximity to him put him in danger if the members of the five families didn't know he was his. If his world understood Zander was his boy and not an employee, they would avoid harming him, simply due to fear of retribution.

She argued to keep it a secret. Helena was relentless. Once she learned the truth, she'd stop at nothing to kill him. They needed Stefan. She was adamant. They came up with a plan both to get protection in Sonny's world, gain Stefan's silence and keep Helena in the dark. The only problem was it would break Alexis's heart in the process. He made the appropriate phone calls and they prepared for dinner the following week.

At the much anticipated family dinner, Zander sat with his parents, his aunts Kristina and Courtney, and his Uncle Stefan. Kristina honored Sonny's request and didn't invite Ric. Sonny looked around the table in awe and he considered how much family he and Alexis lost, simply because he made the wrong decision and walked away from her. Jax entered the room and Sonny was ready to begin.

Mike arrived in time to hear Sonny cleared his throat. "I have an announcement to make. When I was 18, I started seeing this girl over the summer. We broke up before she could tell me she was pregnant. This year, she decided to find our son. It was more than I could have hoped for. My boy is sitting here with us today. My boy is Zander."

He watched as the wheels turned in his sister's head. He knew she must have wondered why he told her to come to the house alone; he knew his announcement answered her questions. Courtney gasped before she moved to Zander's side. "You're my nephew? Welcome to the family."

Mike hugged the young man tightly. "Why didn't we know? Michael he's got your eyes."

Kristina held Alexis's hand tightly, having been told the plan earlier. He was glad she was there because Alexis needed the support.

"Michael, this woman who is she? Who's Zander's mother?" Mike asked, hastily.

"Lois Cerullo," Sonny said sadly. It was a lie that he cleared with his dear friend beforehand. He explained about Alexis and why no one could know the truth.

Jax, also having been let in on the plan, feigned surprise. "Ned's ex-wife?"

"Yep. She was too ashamed to tell Ned while they were married."

Discreetly, Alexis moved toward the kitchen with tears in her eyes. Sonny joined her. Behind closed doors, she folded herself into his arms. Minutes later, Stefan joined them in the kitchen.

Stefan wasted no time expressing his displeasure. "So, you both know the truth. You continued your investigation against my advice."

"We deserved to know our son." Alexis crossed hers arms in front of herself. He'd only been able to tell her that Stefan had known the truth the day before. It had crushed her. Stefan had been the one person from her youth that she thought she could always trust.

"Funny, I heard no mention of you name in his parentage, Alexis."

Sonny watched as his wife dropped her head. Once again, she was being forced to give up her firstborn. He spoke before Alexis could. "That's our offer Stefan. Zander gives up his right to be publically acknowledged as Alexis's son, which means he will never go after the Cassadine title or anything associated with the Cassadines. Nikolas keeps his position and title as the prince."

"What do you want in exchange?"

"I want you to keep my boy safe." Alexis whispered. "Give me back a little of what Helena and the rest of the family stole from me. At least, this way he can be acknowledged as his father's son in public. Let me give him what I never had."

After a few tense minutes, Stefan conceded simply by saying, "As you wish."

After dinner, Kristina departed to meet Ric at Luke's and she took Johnny along for the ride. Mike and Courtney took Zander to Kelly's so that they might get better acquainted. Soon, at his and Alexis's request only Jax remained.

Now, it would be Sonny's turn to feel uncomfortable. Asking a favor of Jax, this favor in particular, would wound him. Still, Alexis had spent half of the night before convincing Sonny that Jax was the only man for the job. Sonny cleared his throat. "Jax, Alexis and I want to thank you for finding our son."

He watched as Alexis squeezed Jax's arm and he found that the small, intimate gesture annoyed him.

Sonny continued on. "As much as it pains me to ask for your help, I have to do it. A friend of mine is being chased by some very dangerous men. I need you to take her away from here. I need you to use her as a decoy."

"Corinthos, why would I do that? You know I'm involved with Skye Quartermaine."

Alexis took him by the arm. "Jax, I need you to do this so Sonny can focus on our children and me. He needs to focus on what to do with Helena, at least until I have this baby."

"Alexis, I don't know if I can put an innocent woman in jeopardy, even for you."

"Would you do it for me?" They each turned to face the origin of the familiar voice coming from the doorway. Standing beside a silent Jason, stood the beautiful brunette both men had once loved.

The Aussie spoke first, "Brenda?"


	25. Chapter 25

Turning to Stone - Chapter 25

As soon as the family was alerted to Zander's heritage as Sonny's son, Sonny decided it was time to place his associates on notice as well. Within a week, Sonny planned a huge party in Zander's honor at the Port Charles hotel. Looking back, Sonny would think of the week leading to the party as one of the best weeks of his life. Greystone was full of life. When Zander thought he and Alexis were alone, he would quietly call her, "Mom." The first time sent her into a mush of tears. That time, even though he'd been standing nearby in the foyer, he gave them their moment, not wanting to rob them of what was stolen from them in an alternate world. And later, that night he pretended to be surprised when Alexis told him what happened.

Even still, Sonny knew that this night, almost a week later, when Alexis would have to publicly deny her son would be one of the most emotionally taxing of her life. Sonny watched her hands tremble as she tied the knot on his necktie. "Are you sure you can handle tonight?"

"Can I handle publically denying the son I've been without for twenty-one years?" A deep sigh escaped her lips. "Of course not. But ultimately, I'm not going to risk my son's safety for my own ego."

He moved Alexis's right hand from his tie and placed it over his heart. It was a gesture he'd done when they'd danced in Puerto Rico and when they'd made love on his birthday. He hoped it made her feel more connected to him. He hoped it let her know she was no longer alone. "I love you. And this situation isn't forever. When things are safer, we'll tell the whole world Zander is our love child." He punctuated his statement with a full set of dimples followed by a kiss to her palm.

"Hopefully, it will be before our second arrives." A peculiar look possessed Alexis. "Do you think the world can survive two Cassadine-Corinthoses?" She laughed at her own joke.

"Actually, I think the world could survive at least four or five of them." He brushed her lips with his own.

"One at a time, okay?" She fiddled with her hands. Worry crossed her forehead.

"Everything will be okay. You trust me, don't you?"

"Of course. I had my doubts when you promised me we'd be fine after we made love on your birthday, but our life has been more wonderful than I could have imagined. We're together. We have our son, Kristina, and Michael, all under one roof and it works."

Sonny closed his eyes and remembered that his choices in a previous life had not led them to such happiness. In fact, he and Alexis had lost most everything including each other. Soon he felt her arms around him; her body pressing close to his. He could feel her protruding belly against him. At six and a half months pregnant, Alexis had really begun to pop. She wore a black knee-length maternity gown with a fitted bodice that enhanced her ever-growing cleavage. "Have I told you how adorable you are, Querida?"

"I'm not adorable. I'm round and you're horny." She giggled before she stepped back and gave him the once over. "I know what you're up to Mr. Smiley Face: the dimples, the Spanish. The guests will be at the ballroom in half an hour. We've still got to get there ourselves."

"That still gives us at least fifteen minutes. And by the way, you really are beautiful." He kissed her hard on the mouth and began to tangle his fingers in her hair. She kissed him back, matching his intensity.

Their kisses were interrupted by the sound of Zander's throat clearing. With the boy's sense of timing, Sonny wondered how it was that Alexis had wound up pregnant in the first place. If it hadn't been for his son's untimely telephone call, he was fairly certain he and Alexis would have been together in Puerto Rico. Even still, he knew the timing would have probably been wrong. And now that he knew the boy was his son, he couldn't help smiling at his very presence.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we should get going." He was pleased to see the guards he'd assigned to protect Zander were two steps behind him. Zander lowered his voice. "Do these guys have to follow me everywhere, Sonny?"

"Yeah, especially until we get a handle on Helena. She's been laying low for the last several months, but if she even suspects the truth, your life is in jeopardy. Not to mention, my associates need to know how serious I am about your protection. Where's Kristina?"

"Downstairs with Uncle Ric." Zander smirked as he said the man's name. "I'm sorry, but I still don't trust that guy."

"Great." Alexis sighed. "You sound just like...your father." She patted them both on their cheeks.

Sonny felt a swell of pride inside. Since Zander had been seeing Kevin and taking his medication, he had been doing well. His temper had been in check, even when his cousin Nikolas threatened him about staying away from his fiancée. And Sonny noticed that he and Zander shared very similar instincts about both people and situations. "Zander, I don't trust Ric either, but you keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

"Got it, Pop." Zander winked at him.

Before they left they decided Michael would stay home, safely tucked in bed and guarded by Francis and Marco. After they kissed Michael goodnight, Sonny and Alexis headed downstairs. They arrived just in time to see Kristina and Ric in the midst of a kiss. Sonny felt his stomach twist into a knot. Still, much to Ric's irritation, he held his tongue.

The party was filled with an eclectic group of people: law enforcement, mobsters, hospital board members and the like. Taggert and Nikolas eyed Zander curiously as he made his way to talk to Gia. Sonny made a mental note of the family drama he was sure would ensue when Zander stole his Nikolas's fiancée. He was sure it would happen; after all, the boy had his genes.

Noticeably, absent was Luis Alcazar who had personally decided to pursue Jax and Brenda across Europe. However, the other Alcazar brother arrived and made quite an entrance with the former Mrs. Corinthos on his arm. The crowd actually gasped. Carly grinned like the cat that swallowed the canary.

Immediately, Carly made her way to he and Alexis. "Sonny, Alexis, this is my new boyfriend, Lorenzo Alcazar. Lorenzo, this is my ex and Alexis, his woman of the moment." She took a step back and gave Alexis the once over. "Alexis, look at you. You've gotten huge."

Sonny shook his head in disgust. What had he ever seen in that woman? She wasn't brave; she was a bully. Fortunately, he'd married a Cassadine.

"Well Carly, you haven't changed a bit." Alexis turned to the man who had been her enemy in a previous life. "Alexis Davis-Corinthos, very nice to meet you, Mr. Alcazar." She turned her attention toward Carly, "It is lovely to finally see you, too, Carly. We were starting to wonder if you were going to come back. After all, it was weeks before Michael stopped asking about you. He'll be so happy to know you're alive...again. You were planning to see him, weren't you?"

"I already have. We stopped by on our way here. Marco let me in. I told Michael we'd be back for him as soon as the party was over."

Lorenzo eyed Alexis in a way that made Sonny want to snap his neck. Lorenzo must have caught on because he soon extended his hand. "Mr. Corinthos, it's very nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you from Carly and others. You must be very excited to have a beautiful wife, a son and another child on the way."

"I'm thrilled. Actually, I have two sons and another child on the way. Michael is as much mine as Zander is."

Once again Carly became gleeful. "Speaking of Zander, Alexis, you must have been so surprised to learn you weren't the mother of Sonny's firstborn."

"Actually, it hasn't sunk in quite, yet." Alexis smiled mischievously. "But Zander's mother and I get along wonderfully. Not to mention, I love both of Sonny's children, just as much as I would if they were my own." Alexis extended a hand toward Lorenzo. "It was very nice to meet you, but if you'll excuse us, I think my husband owes me a dance." She gave Carly a Cassadine-death-look. "Carly, don't be a stranger."

Once on the dance floor, Sonny held Alexis tightly. He whispered in her ear, "Do you know how sexy you are when you go all Natasha Cassadine on Carly?"

She let out a throaty laugh. "Technically, it's Natasha Cassadine-Corinthos." Her dimples peeked out.

He kissed her because he could and that fact alone was still thrilling to him. "Baby, Carly, has taken up with a very dangerous man. I don't want you anywhere near either one of them, okay?" He knew that Carly wasn't an inherently bad person; but when she got desperate, she got dangerous.

"She's only trying to get your attention."

"I know, but that belongs only to you. So, you avoid them and Roscoe and his wife. Honestly, I'd prefer it if you stay away from Roy DeLuca, too."

Alexis rolled her eyes before she rested her head on his shoulder. "Why don't you just lock me away in a room somewhere?"

"Sounds good, as long as we have satin sheets and strawberries." He felt her punch his arm. "Ow."

Fifteen minutes later, he stood before a podium with Zander by his side. His words were heartfelt. "When I learned Zander was my son, I had mixed feelings. They weren't about him, but about me. I already knew Zander was a good man. My wife reminded me of that on a regular basis. My concern was that I wasn't good enough to be his father. I'd already exposed him to things I wished I hadn't. But for better or worse, he's stuck with me. I love him as much as I would if I had raised him myself. So, I ask that you raise your glass and join me as I officially welcome my son, Zander Smith, as a member of my family. To Zander."

All of the guests raised their glasses and echoed his toast. "To Zander."

Zander turned and embraced him. When he spoke to Sonny, his voice shook. "Thanks Pop." The boy surprised him when he continued to speak. "I look forward to getting to know both my dad and Lois better, but I want to thank my dad's wife, Alexis. She's stood by me from the moment I came to Port Charles. She's always treated me like family and I'm glad she's my dad's wife." He raised his glass. "To Alexis."

The crowd raised their glass and repeated, "To Alexis." Sonny was certain his heart would explode at that moment.

Their joyous moment was soon interrupted when his cell phone rang. Instantly, he could tell Jason was worried. "Sonny, you gotta get back to Greystone. It's Michael. He's missing."

Within minutes, he, Alexis, Zander, Kristina and Ric arrived at Greystone followed by Carly and Lorenzo. He was surprised to see the police were already present. "Jason, why'd you call the police?"

"Leticia did when she regained consciousness and found him." Jason pointed toward the other room, where his guard Francis lay dead. Sonny stepped in front of Alexis to shield her from the sight.

Jason spoke in hushed tones so that the police wouldn't hear. "I also found this." In his hand he held a VHS tape.

The group moved to the foyer and placed the tape in the video player. Soon, Helena's visage appeared. "Hello, my little mouse. So, you found your little bastard son. You didn't think I'd be so easily fooled did you? Maybe you thought I'd be scared because you married your handsome mobster."

The older woman continued. "Your mother was a test for my marriage now I have a test for yours. You see, Mr. Corinthos, I'll give you a choice. I'll let to pick which one of your sons survives. Give me Alexander and I'll give you the boy back; if not Michael dies."

"This is your entire fault." He heard Carly screech. He expected to see her wrath turned on Alexis. Much to his surprise, he saw that her rage was directed at the two men who were standing curiously close to each other: Lorenzo and Ric.


	26. Chapter 26

_Hi all, I hope you're still reading. If so, hang in there. There are only two chapters left after this one. Replies, positive or negative are always appreciated._

**Turning to Stone – Chapter 26**

"What have the two of you done with my son?" Carly yelled at Lorenzo and Ric.

Sonny felt his blood began to boil. He'd known his brother had been plotting behind his back this entire time, but he never suspected he'd use his young son. And as always, Carly's poor choices had left him personally and professionally vulnerable.

Jason grabbed Carly by both arms and directed his steely gaze toward her. "Carly, what are you talking about?"

"When I first met Lorenzo, I told him how Alexis stole Sonny from me. He asked me if I wanted to make them pay. He promised he'd help me find a way. Ric visited us in London a month ago. When I asked Lorenzo why he was there, he said it was to help with his plan to get even with Sonny."

Ric's face flushed red. Sonny felt foolish. He should have had Ric followed at all times. He was so preoccupied with Ric being near Kristina; it never crossed his mind that Ric would seek out Lorenzo, even given his involvement with Lorenzo in Sonny's previous life. Ric sputtered, "I told him Zander was Sonny's son."

"How could you?" Kristina demanded. "I defended you and you used me. How could you do that to our family?"

"Lorenzo was going to kidnap Zander in exchange for information on Brenda Barrett's whereabouts." Ric paused then faced Kristina. Sonny noticed the way she jumped as Ric moved to touch her face. "Kristina, it was before I knew I was in love with you. By the time I knew how I felt, Lorenzo refused to stop the plan. You have to believe I would have never let anything happen to Zander. I planned to double-cross Lorenzo and save Zander, so that Sonny would see he could trust me."

Same old Ric; Sonny thought to himself. He shook his head in disgust. Only he would believe that the way to gain trust was through deception. Sonny looked across the room and saw Alexis rocking herself quietly on the sofa. She looked as though she was moments away from a breakdown. "Johnny, Max, escort my brother and Mr. Alcazar to my office at the warehouse. I'll be there shortly. Jason, find out what else Carly knows."

Sonny made his way to Alexis who was clutching her sides tightly.

"They don't know what they've done. Helena will hurt him, even if he is just a child. They don't know what they've done." Alexis muttered. She seemed unaware of Sonny's presence. In fact, he thought she'd completely zoned out until Carly and Jason moved toward the door. With a speed that Sonny no longer knew she was still capable, she flew in their direction. A second later, she had Carly penned to the door. With Cassadine iciness in her voice she spat. "If anything happens to Michael or Zander, you are dead. There will be no where you can hide and no one will be able to keep you safe."

Jason attempted to place himself between Carly and Alexis. He did his best to pry Carly from Alexis's grasp without hurting Alexis. Zander reached Alexis before Sonny. "Alexis, Alexis, I'm okay. No one is going to hurt me, Ma."

She swung around and stared at Zander in disbelief. Tears began to fall from her eyes.

Soon, Sonny made it to Alexis himself. "Sweetheart, everything is going to be okay. We'll get Michael back and keep Zander safe. I promise." He helped her back to her chair and instructed Zander to call Kevin Collins. Kristina volunteered to make Alexis a cup of chamomile tea.

Later that evening, after Ric and Lorenzo were "questioned," Sonny learned Helena financed a portion of the Alcazar Empire. Stefan and Luke provided information about Helena's possible whereabouts. Once again, Sonny reassured Stefan that Zander would lay no claim to Nikolas's place as Cassadine heir. Stefan's response surprised him.

"There is no need for reassurances. Alexander is my nephew and though I do not wish to see Nikolas displaced as heir, I don't wish to see any harm come to Alexander."

Hours later, when Sonny arrived in their bedroom, he was exhausted. His normally coiffed curls fell free. To his surprise, Alexis sat on the side of the bed and she seemed more alert. He assumed talking to Kevin helped. "Hey."

"Hey yourself," he responded.

"I'm sorry about the meltdown earlier." She motioned for him to sit beside her on the bed.

He kissed her forehead. "You never have to apologize for having a tough day."

She grabbed his hand. "I've thought about it. Helena won't hurt Michael. She's quite fond of males, actually…except Stefan." Alexis smoothed one of his curls back. "But, I've been thinking. I should meet with Helena. I'm the one she's after. You shouldn't have to choose between your boys. No parent should have to make that choice."

Sonny mulled her words. She was right. His mother had been forced to choose between him and Ric and in the end they'd all been hurt. But he'd known what life was without her and there was no way he was going to risk going back to that kind of misery. "There is no way I'm going to let you talk to that psychopath. For all she knows you're carrying a boy and she'd kill you and our daughter."

"Our daughter?" Alexis smiled at him. "For all you know I'm carrying a boy."

"Oh no, she's a girl. And I'm going to spoil the both of you rotten. You do realize once we get Michael back, we're going to have to have another little girl just to keep the male to female ratio balanced."

"If you can get both of our boys back safely in this house, I'll willing to commit to anything. Do you think you can get Michael back?" He watched as the tears crept to the brims of her eyes. She was an incredible woman. He wondered how she was able to love Michael so deeply knowing he was Carly's son. Even with all the things Carly had done to her, somehow, she was able to look at Michael and see only a very special little boy.

"He's probably so scared," she continued. "Kristina usually sings a song with him before he goes to sleep. And he talks to Jason on the phone every night. What if it storms tonight? You know he likes to crawl in bed with us when it storms. Sonny, he's just six years old."

"I promise I'll bring him back." He kissed her on the cheek. He heard a knock on the door.

"Sonny, Alexis, can I come in?" Their boy's familiar voice came through the door. A moment later, Zander stood before them. "I just wanted you to know, that I think you should exchange me for Michael."

"Look Zander, I've already told Alexis, neither you nor she is going anywhere."

"But..."

"Not going to happen." Sonny used his arms to gesture that the discussion was closed. "I intend to make sure your mother dances at your wedding." He turned just in time to see the tears flowing down Alexis's cheeks.

Like a dutiful son, Zander was at her side. "Ma, what's wrong?" She began to cry harder. Sonny knew it was a combination of the worry for Michael, the term "Ma" and the hormones.

He watched as she touched Zander's face. "I've dreamed of this moment, the three of us together, since the moment I found out I was pregnant with you." Soon, the tears flooded Zander's face as well.

He patted his boy on the shoulder and kissed Alexis on the cheek. "Don't worry. We'll have many more of these to come."

The next morning, he received a message from Helena. If he intended to make the Zander for Michael exchange, he should have Zander at the dock nearest to Wyndemere that night at nine. Both he and Jason found it curious that she didn't insist he come alone.

After a long discussion, he decided there would be an exchange for Michael. The thing was, there was no way he'd let Zander within 100 miles of Helena. Still, he would give Helena a member of his family: Ric.


	27. Chapter 27

_Hi all, this is second to last chapter. I have so enjoyed and appreciated all your replies. I hope you enjoy this one. –K_

**Turning to Stone - Chapter 27**

A few hours before the exchange, Johnny and Max informed Sonny that they had indeed "convinced" Ric to act as Zander's decoy. And for the moment, everything at Greystone was quiet. Still, Sonny felt knots in his stomach. Something didn't feel right. The hair on his arms was actually standing.

"Everything's set for tonight." Jason put his leather jacket on. "How's Alexis?"

"She's so-so." Sonny titled his hand from side to side. "Zander has been sticking pretty close to her, which helps."

"I think you should stay here with her. I'll get Michael."

"Jason, Helena is expecting to see me. What is she going to do if I don't show up?"

Jason shrugged. "Do you trust me?"

"Yeah." Sonny responded without a blink. The only person he trusted more was Alexis.

"Then stay here with your wife. She's pregnant. Your baby needs a father." Jason moved to the bar and poured himself a glass of water. "From what Luke has told me, Helena would kill you just to spite Alexis."

"Besides, I'm going with him." He heard the familiar voice of his former best friend, Luke Spencer. "You ain't had a good day until you've kicked some Cassadine booty." Luke chuckled.

"Luke Spencer, as if my day wasn't going badly enough." Alexis entered the room wearing a maternity suit, having just returned from court. Zander followed two steps behind.

Luke turned to Jason and "whispered" loudly enough to be heard, "Now Natasha's got a Cassadine booty, I don't want to kick. Out of respect to the Don, I'll tell you what I'd like to do later." He moved toward Alexis. "Natasha, you're looking lovely as always." He surprised her with a kiss on the cheek.

Alexis rubbed her face in an attempt to diffuse the effect of his scraggly beard. "Seriously, why is he here?"

Luke and Alexis reminded Sonny of Tom and Jerry. Although they always fought, they still always managed to get along at the same time. And although she protested his presence, Sonny knew Alexis felt comforted by his presence.

"I'm taking your husband's place. Me and Helena have been dancing a long time. I'm not about to let Corinthos cut in." Luke turned to Zander and patted his back. "Young Cassadine-Corinthos, you and your dad take care of Alexis. I intend to see her at my club with those legs draped over a barstool as soon as she pops out Cassadine-Corinthos part deux."

Alexis rubbed Luke's arm before she offered a soft, "Thank you."

"No need to thank me, 'Tash. Just name your bambino after me." Luke laughed aloud at his own joke.

Jason's tensed jaw and his frequent glances at his watch told the group that it was time for them to go. Much to Sonny's surprise, Alexis hugged both men and wished them safe return. Sonny followed with his own set of hugs.

As soon as Jason and Luke departed, Sonny felt an earth-shattering sense of helplessness. He'd left his boy's safety in the hands of others. Alexis must have read his mind, for soon he found her enveloped in his arms. She nuzzled her head into his neck. "I love you."

"I know." He managed a smirk. "I don't know why you do, but I know you do." He kissed the top of her head, taking in the scent of her vanilla and gardenia shampoo.

"What do we do now?"

"I cook and you go rest."

"I second that." Kristina entered the room. Though, she smiled bravely, her eyes told a different story. Her eyes were the key to her soul, just as her sister's were. In them, he saw the same sadness he'd seen in Alexis's a lifetime ago and just as before, his little brother was responsible.

As Zander hugged Alexis, Sonny decided to check on Kristina. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I owe you an apology." She dropped her head causing her hair to fall into her face. Her red hair reminded him of Michael's. "You warned me about Ric and I didn't listen. Now because I brought Ric into this family, Michael's in danger."

"Listen to me. No matter what happens, this is not your fault. Ric would have found a way to get to me one way or another. Trust me." Sonny rested his hand on Kristina's shoulder. "I'm sorry my brother hurt you."

"I'll heal. I guess I was just hoping some of your goodness was genetic." She patted him on the arm. She moved toward Alexis. "Come on sis, let's go relax and watch a mushy romantic comedy."

Sonny put his arm around Zander's shoulders. "How about I show you how to cook like your old man?"

Zander couldn't hide the emotion in his voice. "I'd like that."

The time Sonny spent in the kitchen with Zander was almost enough to make Sonny forget that his world had been turned upside down. He taught Zander how to marinade and sauté; how to toast and to poach. Soon, they'd prepared an amazing meal consisting of all of Alexis's favorites. He was surprised that Alexis's nose had not yet brought her to the kitchen.

"Maybe they fell asleep," Zander offered.

Sonny's cell phone rang before he could respond. "Yeah," he answered. Jason happily reported that he'd found Michael. Unfortunately, neither Helena nor any of her guards could be found. Sonny had a bad feeling. "Get here now," He barked at Jason before he hung up the phone. Sonny felt a pain in the pit of his stomach. "Alexis," he called out, receiving no answer.

He tossed his cell phone to Zander. "Call Stefan and tell him Helena's in the house." Sonny reached above the refrigerator grabbed a locked box and removed a gun. He handed it to the younger man. "You use this only in an emergency. But until that emergency arises, you stay downstairs and you stay out of sight. You are Helena's target, so you stay hidden…no matter what."

Zander nodded slowly. He held the gun as though the metal was too hot to touch. Sonny remembered he heard Zander had felt responsible for his brother, Pete's death after a hunting accident. Sonny grabbed his hands, "You use this only to keep yourself safe." He embraced his son, "I love you."

Sonny left the kitchen and headed toward the bedroom. He took the stairs two at a time. "Alexis?"

He reached their bedroom, but he heard no sound that indicated Alexis or Kristina was near. Two steps inside their room and he heard Alexis yell out. "Sonny, go."

Instead, he froze. He turned to see Kristina lying unconscious on the ground and Helena dressed in a couture white suit, holding a gun to Alexis's head. Only she would dress up to commit murder.

"Mr. Corinthos, it seems you didn't like my earlier choice. So, I'll give you a new one. Call Alexander or I'll kill my favorite little mouse."

The tears flowed freely down Alexis's cheeks. "Don't do it, Sonny."

"Can't we talk about this?" Sonny stalled. "Zander has no desire to make any claims as a Cassadine. I've got more than enough money and power..."

"Call him!" Helena screeched.

Finally, Sonny relented. "Zander. Can you come up here? We're in Kristina's room." Sonny prayed Zander would pick up on the clue he tossed. If Zander checked Kristina's room first, he'd see it was empty and he'd know there was trouble.

All was silent in the room. Suddenly, a large thud hit the bedroom door. Sonny used the distraction to throw Alexis to the ground and reach for Helena's gun. As he struggled for the gun, he felt it discharge once, then again. Helena stumbled backward. The blood stained her once pristinely white suit. His eyes dropped to her hands, it was then that he realized the gun remained in her hand. Suddenly, he heard another shot. Helena crumpled to the ground. He turned to see Zander's shaking hands as he held the pistol he gave him.

Zander was completely frozen. Curiously, the boy's large eyes, so similar to Alexis's eyes, seemed to be focused on him and not Helena. Although he felt a little dizzy, he extended a hand toward Zander. "Give me the gun."

Zander remained frozen, still unable to speak.

The dizziness continued. Sonny propped himself against the doorframe. He heard Alexis's voice. "Sonny, you're bleeding." Seconds later she was at his side.

A glance at his abdomen revealed nothing but a free flow of redness oozing through his shirt. A glance at his hands revealed the same. It was then he remembered there were two shots in his struggle with Helena. He'd been hit. Soon, his torso felt heavy and his knees felt light. He began to sink to the ground.

"Zander, call an ambulance." Alexis screamed.

She did her best to hold him up, but his weight was too much for her. He drug them both to the floor. "Don't leave me, Sonny." He could hear her pleading. A minute later, Zander joined her at his side.

"I love you." He managed as the feeling fled from his body. "I love you, both."

"Come on, Pop. Don't go."

Sonny's eyelids fluttered shut and when they opened. He no longer saw Alexis and Zander. Instead, he saw his old friend: Stone.

"What are you doing here, man?"

Stone reached out his hand and effortlessly helped Sonny to his feet.

"I'm here because you have a choice to make."

"A choice?"

His friend was uncharacteristically serious. "Yes, you can stay here and die. Or you can return to life as you knew it before."


	28. Chapter 28

_Well, this is it for this story. Thank you all for your overwhelming support and encouragement. I hope you enjoy. Thanks again for the replies._

**Turning To Stone - Chapter 28**

"Stone, you can't be serious. What do you mean: I can stay here and die or I can go back to life as I knew it? Are you telling me God is as cruel with his choices as Helena?"  
His friend touched his shoulder. "God isn't cruel, Sonny. But he does often require us to make choices. True enough, some of those choices are tough."

Sonny nodded. He looked to the left and saw his shell of a body lying on the floor. Alexis and Zander were at each of his sides. He heard Alexis's voice begging him to come back to her. Zander demanded he just hold on. His blood was on both of their hands and on their clothes, but they could care less. Luke and Jason had arrived. Jason moved and immediately hovered over Alexis. Luke kicked at Helena's feet.

Kristina continued to lie still on the floor a few feet a way. He wondered if she was okay. Stefan rushed in and to her side, followed by a pair of paramedics. Another pair of paramedics went to his body. They forced his family to move. Still, Sonny could feel the love radiating from them.

Sonny turned back to Stone. "I guess I choose to die."

"What?" Stone scrunched his face. "Are you crazy? If you go back to your life, you still have your daughter. You still have a chance with Alexis."

"And what does Alexis have in that life? She's lost the son she didn't know she had. She's lost her brother and her sister. She was betrayed by the woman she believed to be her daughter. And I can't even begin to talk about the pain my brother and I caused her."

"But she could still have you."

"She won't look at me the way she looks at me now. In that life, she'll always think she was second choice to Carly instead of knowing she's the center of my world." Sonny sighed, "If I leave now, do I get to go with you?"

Stone smiled. "Yeah."

"Then I don't want to go back." Sonny watched as the paramedics hooked a portable defibrillator to his chest. His body shook with the jolt of electricity. Alexis screamed before Jason pulled her into his arms.

Stone stared deeply into Sonny's eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. The first time you came to visit me you told me when it counted the most, I acted out of fear instead of out of love. This time, I'm choosing love. Love for my wife and love for my sons...both of them. I choose to give them each other and to give them the memory of me as a man of honor and a man who loved them." He turned to Stone in time to see him smiling. "Why are you smiling?"

"Because you always give me a reason to be proud. Are you sure about this?"

"Stone, I was dead in my other life anyway. I don't want to go back."

Stone patted him on the shoulder once more. "Then come on." Stone began to walk and Sonny followed. Their walked seemed to be endless. Now and again, Stone asked if he was certain about his decision. Each time, Sonny replied, "I don't want to go back."

Soon, Sonny felt very tired. He remembered asking Stone if he could rest. He sat on the ground curled his body into a ball and went to sleep.

He wasn't sure when it happened, but his eyes began to flutter as they tried to snatch him from a semi-conscious state. He heard himself reassure Stone that he didn't want to go back. Yet, when his eyes finally fluttered awake, he once again found himself surrounded by darkness. He was on the sofa at Greystone. His black suit jacket lay on the sofa's arm. The scene was eerily familiar. Then he remembered he was exactly where he was when Stone found him.

For a moment he wondered if it could have been a dream. Could he have dreamed months of a nonexistent life? He couldn't have, not when he could still feel love so full in his heart for Alexis, Zander and even Kristina, the sister Alexis lost before. No, Stone had tricked him. He shouted into the air. "I told you I didn't want to go back."

"Mom, Dad's screaming about not wanting to go back again."

Sonny looked to his left and saw Morgan's face. It was worse than he had expected, he'd reconciled with Carly. "Morgan?"

Morgan's head bobbed up and down with increasing speed.

Sonny heard the familiar clicking of high heels come from the kitchen. Soon, he saw the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. Alexis entered the room holding a beautiful three year-old girl that bore a striking resemblance to Molly. Alexis deposited the little one in his arms.

She cocked her head to the side. "Now what's this about you not wanting to go back to my brother's house? I thought you and Stefan were getting along better." Alexis moved to turn on the light. She poked the toddler's belly, which caused her to giggle. "Daddy's just being dramatic, isn't he Khloe? I don't complain about going to your brother's house."

"That's because you get to spend time with your gorgeous sister." Ric's voice was unmistakable. He turned to see Kristina the first, Kristina the second, Michael and Ric strolling through the door.

"True." Alexis giggled and kissed Ric on the cheek. "Morgan, why don't you show your brother your new Xbox?"

"Cool." Michael beamed.

The two boys raced upstairs.

Alexis looked at their daughter. "Krissy, you can go play too." She shot off like an arrow.

Sonny was overwhelmed and it only took a second for Alexis to notice. She placed her hand on his cheek. It was then he noticed her wedding band. She was still his wife.

"You okay sweetheart?"

"With you by my side, of course." He took a deep breath. "Where's Zander?"

"He's still at the hospital. I was hoping he'd be able to come home sooner."

Sonny's heart sank. He couldn't ask her what was wrong. What if it was something horrible? He needed to talk to Stone. "I'm going to stop by and see him."

"Give him my love." Alexis kissed him on the cheek.

Sonny rode to the hospital, expecting Stone, but not finding him. On instinct, he pressed the button for the fourth floor. No sooner than the doors closed, Stone appeared. Though Stone's appearance startled him, he barely blinked. "It's 2009?"

"Yeah."

"And I'm still with Alexis. You tricked me. You told me I was going to die if I didn't go back to life like it was before."

"And you did...for seven seconds." The boyish smile crept across Stone's face.

"Care to fill me in on the last seven years of my life?"

"Close your eyes."

Stone placed both hands on Sonny's shoulders. As soon as he did, the memories came flooding back. He remembered waking up in the hospital. And he remembered the births of both of his daughters: Kristin Adela Corinthos and Khloe Robin Corinthos. (Khloe with a "K" at Krissy's request.) He remembered Morgan's birth and the way Alexis teased him about four Cassadine-Corinthoses being her absolute limit. He felt a sudden jolt of confusion as he remembered Carly married Jax three years before. A.J. died in a DUI accident, Courtney wasn't with him. Courtney married Nikolas…after he and Gia broke up. In a surprise move, Brenda hooked up with Jason. The memories flooded faster and faster. He closed his eyes tighter then he opened them.

"Two things I don't understand: First, Kristina's still with Ric?"

"She centers him in a way that keeps him from being self-destructive and actually allows you the two of you to have a civil relationship."

"Wow." Sonny nodded. "What's happened with my boy?"

"Just ask at the desk. And be sure to ask for him by your last name. He took it almost immediately." Stone patted Sonny's back. "One more thing. You're going to start to forget I came back to check on you. Eventually, you'll only remember me as I was when you took care of me."

"That makes me sad. I've enjoyed knowing you were around to keep me from screwing up."

"You don't need me anymore." Stone moved to hug him. "Take care, my friend. I'll be looking out for you."

The doors of the elevator opened and Sonny stepped out. Just as he promised, Stone had vanished. He walked to the desk and asked for Zander. Elizabeth informed him that he was just coming out of surgery. His heart sank, until she congratulated him for fathering such a brilliant neurosurgeon. Then Sonny remembered Zander decided to go to medical school after he'd almost died.

"Hey Pop!" Zander embraced him. "What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to see my boy." Sonny looked at his watch: 5:30 p.m. "You coming to dinner?"

"Yep. My wife's already on her way to the house. I'll be ready as soon as..." Zander looked toward the exit. "There she is."

Sonny turned to see his once arch-nemesis Marcus Taggert holding the hand the most gorgeous eighteen-month old little girl in the world. And he remembered that Zander married Gia. He extended his arms and watched her face light up. His granddaughter and the niece of Marcus Taggert, Miss Natasha Alexis Corinthos, happily toddled toward him. He smiled as he thought that God had a sense of humor linking him with Taggert for life. "Gan-pa" she squealed.

Sonny held the little girl tightly. His heart brimmed with joy.

That night before he joined his wife in bed, he gave thanks to God for his family both extended and immediate. He then gave special thanks for his friend named, Stone. And finally, he thanked God for love.


End file.
